Antologia
by viktor jos krum
Summary: BONUS FINAL! --¿y eso que cambia todo lo que nos pasa a Draco y a mi en estos momentos? – Pregunto Blaise temeroso.-que ahora entro yo a la historia – concluyo Pansy sonriendo traviesa…
1. Chapter 1

HOLA! AQUÍ DE NUEVO, ME COMPRARON UNA LAPTOP Y AHORA SI PUEDO ESCRIBIR! Pueden creerlo? Tanto rogar :D, aquí esta mi nueva historia, se titula Antología, como la canción de shakira, si la pueden bajar háganlo, no es una canción nueva, pero para mi es una de las mejores y como ciertamente amo a shakira bueno ya sabrán jejeje…. Es un poquito cursi, pero romántica, sencilla, sincera, con acción y bueno varios personajes… esta es la introducción… dejen reviuw

**Antología **

Epilogo…

Las hojas de los árboles sonaban por su movimiento en respuesta al viento, una que otra hoja se desprendía y caía lentamente en la superficie del lago… el lago, parecía mágico pues ni una sola onda se notaba en su superficie… sonrió para si mismo, lo mas seguro es que en verdad sea mágico como todo lo de ese lugar, como las antorchas se encienden al pasar caminando, como las escaleras se mueven, al igual que los cuadros tienen vida, como en cada clases existe la posibilidad de salir mal herido… como esas bellas, perfectas y atrevidas flores de los invernaderos… volvió a sonreír para si mismo… "bella, perfecta y atrevida" así también era esa chica, es que para que negarlo ella también era mágica…

¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? Él no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había sucedido, fue el mejor verano de su vida, pero toda la burbuja se rompió al retornar a este endemoniado colegio, que mas que un internado a estas altura le parecía una cárcel… bueno es que para que mentir, todo sin ella parecía triste y sin vida… - ¿estas bien? – escucho el muchacho una voz a sus espaldas, sin ánimos de levantarse solamente atino a asentir, la chica con un poco de atrevimiento tomo asiento a su lado – sabes mi mama dice que cuando una persona esta así de triste…- comenzó a hablar ella, pero él la miro y con tono enfurruñado dijo – no estoy triste- y volvió a su tarea de arrancar la grama del suelo, la chica lo miro con esos ojos azules tan penetrantes – bueno da igual, supongamos que una persona en el mundo esta triste, mi mama me dijo que cuando alguien, "en este caso esa persona en el mundo" – recalco – esta triste, lo mejor es desahogar sus penas con un amigo – concluyo, el muchacho suspiro profundamente, - a veces te odio – contesto con desden – el sentimiento es mutuo – sonrió la chica, - es una historia larga – menciono el muchacho, como esperando que ella se negara, pero como esa chica era la reina de los chismes (N/A chismes, cotilleos ustedes saben) ni se inmuto, mas bien se acomodo y dijo – tengo todo un día y el de mañana también así que comienza – concluyo mostrando una esplendida sonrisa, mientras movía su larga cabellera hacia su hombro derecho y se hacia una trenza…

Por donde podía comenzar, era todo tan largo y complicado – supongo que lo mejor es comenzar diciéndote a donde fui en el verano - dijo el joven esperando a que ella dijera algo, pero ella dominada por la curiosidad decidió tragarse sus especulaciones y escuchar atenta - … fui a un campamento – la muchacha enmarco las cejas y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus rosados labios… - el mundo se volvió loco – murmuro divertida – calla, al comienzo fue una pesadilla, es decir yo ir a un asqueroso campamento, con mis 16 años, que le sucede a mi madre… por dios como se le ocurre – el joven hacia memoria, el motivo del que su madre lo mandara al campamento fue por mas miedo que otra cosa, ese año a mas de uno de sus amigos lo alistaron a las filas de el señor oscuro, y aunque por mucho que dijeran ser partidarios de él, de ninguna manera su madre quería que fuese un mortífago, si bien, el tan poco quería¿por qué colocar su vida a servicio de un viejo chiflado? En realidad su mayor ambición en la vida era ser libre, pues siempre se sintió reprimido, quizás por eso en ese fulano campamento se sintió también, esa libertad que le concedieron en esos bosques nunca lo había sentido.

Una molesta tos lo saco de su ensimismamiento, era su amiga que ya estaba fastidiándose de verlo – bueno el hecho es que no era un campamento a los que estábamos acostumbrados… era uno de muggles – los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos, y sin previo aviso se destornilló de las risas – ya cállate, en fin… pero no fui solo me lleve a Blaise, si iba a sufrir no seria solo – mas destornille de risas por parte de su amiga - pero alguien mas decidió ir…- el tono misterioso que el muchacho uso, hizo que la chica se enseriara – y me cambio la vida, cambio mis planes y me hizo sentir el hombre mas grande y dichoso de este mundo – seguía hablando, en sus ojos, según pudo notar ella, había una nostalgia inmensa, él se giro y miro a los ojos a su amiga, - ¿estas preparada para escuchar mi historia Pansy? – la chica un poco descolocada por esa pregunta atino a decir – sabes que si – el muchacho sonrió y dijo – bueno, vas a escuchas mi historia… la historia de cómo Draco Malfoy se enamoro -


	2. cap1

Hola, ya regrec, con un cap medio soso… no tiene gran cosa, este ff se desarrolla en todo lo que va desde finales del quinto año, todo el verano, y el sexto año, y para q sepan no se sujeta al sexto libro, solo hasta el quinto.

Sakura-Granger: hola mi primer reviuw en esta historia, para ser sincero no esperaba ninguno pues era solo un epilogo, gracias por tu atención, bueno aquí tienes el cap numero uno.

Capitulo 1.

Su quinto año estaba terminando, valla que había sido fantástico y ajetreado, la chica tomo asiento debajo de un árbol, tomo su diario y comenzó a escribir en este, mientras recordaba todos los acontecimientos… la aventura en el ministerio, el ED, la muerte de Sirius, Víktor… la imagen del jugador búlgaro vino a su mente… "¡Hermione tonta, tonta!" se dijo a si misma, mientras se secaba con la mano una atrevida lagrima que escapaba surcando su mejilla, ese año había terminado con el muchacho, por mucho que le doliera, pues en verdad lo quería, pero estando distanciados, él ocupado con su mundo en el deporte, y ella absorta en sus estudios y en ayudar a Harry (que era un imán para problemas) y por acuerdo de ambos, terminaron… al comienzo no lo había tomado tan mal, pero a dos días de cortar Víktor aparecía en la primera plana del profeta con una chica rubia, alta, esbelta, con un cuerpo espectacular, es decir todo lo contrario a ella, que era mediana de tamaño, de busto pequeño y con su desastre de cabello… quizás fue simplemente orgullo herido al saber que el podía cambiarla tan rápidamente, pero lloro todo ese día en su cuarto… tan poco ayudo mucho pasar por todo eso sola, pues no quiso decirle a sus amigos acerca de lo que le pasaba, pues Harry tenía muchos problemas y pues Ron… era preferible morir antes que decírselo, y ella si había pasado el verano con Víktor, otro detalle en el cual tuvo que mentirle a sus amigos, por suerte ninguna foto habia aparecido en el profeta acerca de ese fantástico verano que pasaron juntos, pues Víktor se ocupo que fuese un lugar bastante secreto… todo eso para nada…

Hermione se seco las lágrimas, guardo su diario y se dirigió al castillo. Encontró a sus amigos en la sala común – ¡Herms! – gritaron los muchachos – ¿que ocurre? – pues tenían una carta en sus manos – mi mama nos escribió – comunico Ron mientras tomaba asiento en un mueble de tres plazas, Hermione se sentó a su derecha y Harry a su izquierda – no se si estas sean buenas noticias – murmuro el pelirrojo. Hermione tomo la carta y la leyó en voz alta.

"Queridos Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny y Luna" comenzaba -¿Luna? – Pregunto Ginny que hasta ahora no había dicho ni una palabra – si, así dice – confirmo Harry, Hermione se aclaro la garganta – continuo –

"_Queridos Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny y Luna ¿cómo están? Espero que bien, ya mañana regresan a casa, estoy tan ansiosa de verlos, le escribo por el siguiente motivo, es para darles una grandiosa noticia… ¡Irán de campamento este verano!" - _WHAT'S! – grito Ginny – un… un campamento – murmuro Ron – esos son en los bosques y en los bosques hay animales, y las arañas son animales ¿no? – Gin giro en sus talones mirando incrédulamente a su hermano – ¡como piensas en eso! - casi grito – valla entupido… bueno Herms ¿por qué te detienes? – pregunto la pelirroja algo impaciente - no sé… tal vez porque tu me interrumpiste – la pelirroja sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes en forma de disculpa.

"_¡Irán de campamento! Sus madres y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo, pensamos que lo mejor sería que se distrajeran un rato… lejos de ustedes ya saben quien, saldrán dentro de 3 días, es bastante lejos el campamento, así que duraran todo un día de viaje… y lo mas importante es un campamento muggle, así que aprenderán muchas cosas, por lo menos Ron, Ginny y Luna que no saben mucho de ese mundo. Bueno los dejo porque tengo que hacer la comida un beso a todos._

_Con Cariño Molly._

_PD: Ron empaca todos tu calsoncillos bien, porque siempre se te quedan!."_

Hermione, Harry y Ginny rieron un buen rato por lo ultimo mencionado, y Ron se coloreo enfurruñándose, - bueno… creo que es buena idea – dijo Ginny – supongo… aunque enviar a Harry solo… - comenzó a decir Hermione – lo mas seguro es que Dumbledor mande vigilancia – interrumpió Ron – eso espero porque andar por ahí en el bosque sin protección, rodeados de muggles – murmuro Ginny mas para si que para los demás – bueno, es mejor ir para desestresarnos – concluyo Hermione, los chico y Gin la miraron - ¿qué? Es decir la Sra. Weasley tiene razón estamos muy presionados aquí en un campamento muggle bien lejos de aquí, olvidándonos de todo será genial – sonrió Hermione, los demás asintieron mas animados, Hermione se excuso con sus amigos y se retiro a su cuarto, en cuanto cerro la puerta se tiro a su cama "para olvidarme de ti…" antes de dormirse profundamente.

"¡Draco Lucius Malfoy Iras a ese campamento y es mi ultima palabra!" eso fue lo único que grito el vociferador mandado por su madre, en repuesta a su carta reclamándole porque lo había inscrito en esa endemoniada cosa muggle, suerte que el vociferador llego a su cuarto directamente, y que solamente estaba su amigo Blaise para escucharlo – bueno tendrás que ir - dijo divertido Blaise – cual es la risa… tu iras también – afirmo Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa – tu y cuantos mas me obligaran – dijo jovialmente su amigo - yo y toda la lista de favores que me debes - dijo el rubio enmarcando sus cejas con expresión divertida - ¿yo te debo algún favor? Nómbrame uno – desafió… mala idea – a ver… gracias a mi no aplazaste transformaciones este año, te libre del castigo con Snape hace un mes, te presente y ligue a las gemelas Patil, te ayude a vengarte de Ernie McMillan hace una semana y …. – pero Blaise no le dejo terminar – esta bien, esta bien, pero si voy contigo eso cancela todos esos favores - acoto el moreno – la cuarta parte – dijo Draco – el 75 - regateo Blaise – el 50 y considérate afortunado – sonrió Draco, Blaise le estrecho la mano a su amigo mientras pensaba " este será un verano muy largo… demasiado"

Ese lugar apestaba… que asco, no podía ir de la forma convencional, tenía que hacer todo según las "reglas" ridículas reglas, quien lo diría el Draco Malfoy tomando un… un… "¿como es que se llamaba?" pensaba Draco intentado no perderse entre esa multitud de muggles - Draco muévete, o nos va a dejar el maldito avión – mascullo Blaise que andaba de pocas pulgas, pues su maleta pesaba como un demonio, sus pies ya le dolían y quería salir gritando de ahí "ah si avión" pensó el rubio. Se dirigieron a una donde había una multitud de chicos y chicas todos mas o menos de la misma edad. – bien, todos los chicos que van al campamento por favor por aquí – dijo una mujer vestida de azul con un ridículo gorrito y su voz chillona. Draco mascullo un par de maldiciones por esperar tanto en la fila, hasta q por fin llego su turno – hola cariño, me das tu pasaporte – dijo la mujer mientras estiraba su mano – ¿ah? ¿Pasa que? - pregunto el rubio, de que demonios hablaba la mujer esa – tome – dijo Blaise, Draco lo miro como esperando una explicación – tu madre lo explico en la carta, lo cual sabrías si no hubieses estado muy ocupado despotricando contra ella – comento Blaise con una actitud de "yo lo se todo " parecía a la de Granger. Ya en el avión Draco estaba un poco asustado "como se supongo que esto vuele… no tiene magia… es demasiado grande y pesado…" y se aterro aun mas cuando vio a Blaise tomar asiento tres puestos mas adelante - ¡que haces! – le grito el rubio – bueno este es mi puesto – señalo Blaise - NO, siéntate aquí – ordeno Draco – los puestos están asignados, ¿no te jode? - dijo Blaise riéndose y sentándose. Este viaje estaba resultando del demonio, y lo peor ni siquiera le toco el asiento de la ventanita.

Hermione se destornillaba de la risa, al ver la cara de Ron cuando vio por primera vez el avión - ¿y eso como es que vuela? – pregunto, Harry miro al cielo en busca de ayuda – ya te lo dije Ron, no fastidies, vente – dijo halándolo hacia el avión – Así son los pájaros que cazamos mi papa y yo el verano pasado – comento Luna señalando el avión. Ginny y Hermione se miraron y dijeron – claro Luna…Claro… - y se subieron al avión.

Ya dentro , cada quien se fue a su asiento – que fastidio que no nos toco juntas – comento Ginny, pues su asiento era uno de los primeros según el boleto – bueno pero menos mal que es el viaje es en la noche y dormiremos – argumento Hermione – bueno Herms te veo ahora - se despidió Ginny mientras se dirigía a su puesto, mientras Hermione veía como Harry intentaba tranquilizar a Ron – ahí Ron no seas lloron, vas a estar bien – tranquilizaba Harry con impaciencia mientras le abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad al pelirrojo – no te muevas de aquí y ya – concluyo Harry mientras se iba a su asiento – bueno Herms, nos vemos ahorita – comento Harry mientras miraba una larga fila en el medio del avión donde solo había un puesto vació – esto va a ser horrible… - dijo con pesar Harry al ver que su puesto se encontraba entre dos enormes gordos.

Hermione caminaba por el pequeño pasillo que sobraba entre los asientos, hasta que por fin llego a su puesto, un poco distraída tratando de arreglar su minimaleta dijo al compañero de viaje – disculpa, podrías dejarme pasar, es que el mió es el de la ventanita – sin mirar al joven, pero lo miro directamente a los ojos al escuchar una voz que arrastraba las palabras, mientras esta decía – es definitivo, este viaje es una mierda-


	3. cap 2

Capitulo 2.

Bien, esto si que le dañaba el viaje – no puedo tener tan mala leche – murmuro mas para si misma, - bueno mi corazón espero que disfrutes este viaje porque va a ser muy largo – dijo él mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y colocaba sus manos detrás de la cabeza "este cabrón…" pensó Ginny mientras tomaba asiento a regañadientes al lado de Blaise Zabini, si ese Blaise, el de slytherin, mejor amigo del hurón, ese chico moreno y casi tan chocante como Malfoy… ese mismo – y dime Weasly ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto el moreno como si fuese la cosa mas sencilla – no fui traída… fui arrastrada – murmuro Ginny con mucho pesar, pues había sido verdad, es decir al principio le había parecido buena idea, pero luego pensó, pasar todo un verano lejos de su mundo… casi sin ver a sus padres y de paso tuvo que tocar con este hijo de…egocéntrico, ahora dándose cuenta le pregunto Ginny a él – ¿y a ti que te hace venir al mundo muggle? – Blaise sonrió y dijo – no quise venir… me arrastraron – todo esto con una bella sonrisa que mostraban todos sus dientes – que coincidencia… hazme el favor no seas tan original – apunto Ginny, la verdad andaba de mal humor y nada le costaba pagarla con el muchacho – disculpe señorita – llamo Blaise a la mujer de las bebidas – tráiganos a la señorita y a mi dos whiskys por favor, bien cargados – la señorita alzo una ceja y dijo – no puedo traer bebidas a menores de edad – esto ultimo mirando a Ginny como si fuese una mocosa de pañales, la pelirroja se sonrojo, bien ella sabía que tenía pinta de niña buena, que no rompía ni un plato, además tan poco ayudaba que ese día se recogiese el cabello con dos colitas de lado y lado – y que le hace pensar que soy menor de edad – inquiero Blaise, sacando a Ginny de sus pensamientos –que este es un avión exclusivamente para los chicos del campamento – sonrió la mujer jovialmente, pero con una cara de sabelotodo – o por favor… - rogó Blaise con cara de niño bueno, que Ginny conocía muy bien "si lo sabré yo, siempre la utiliza con sus conquistas… desgraciado egocéntrico" pensaba mientras veía como Blaise le guiñaba el ojo a la mujer que muy bien podía tener sus 28 años! - hum… veremos que se puede hacer… acompáñeme – dijo la mujer mientras se llevaba a Blaise a la parte delantera – espérame aquí dulzura – susurro Blaise antes de levantarse – púdrete – contesto Ginny – yo también te quiero – contesto el muchacho mientras se iba caminando con la fulana mujercita esa…

Hay dios mio, que hizo para merecer esto… - disculpe señor… podría por favor no se tal vez… - murmura Harry intentando el gordo de su derecha le dejara de aplastar el brazo con la grasa de su costado – oh, lo siento muchachito, no te vi.- se disculpo el tanque de guerra – pasame las papas Toby – decía el gordo de la izquierda, en respuesta a esta petición el gordo de la derecha le paso una inmensa bolsa papas a el de la izquierda, pegándole en la cabeza a Harry con el paquete, mientras decía – aquí tienes Tommy – el gordo de la izquierda, es decir "Tommy" tomo las papas mientras decía sin prestar mucha atención a Harry – me encanta volar – parecía un niño de 10 años cuando en verdad era un hombre que media como 1.90 de largo y de ancho bueno no entraremos en detalles… que mas o menos podría tener unas 38 años… y su hermano igual – huy tengo una idea – dijo Toby, mientras levantaba el brazo con el que estaba aplastando nuevamente a Harry y tocaba a su hermano pegandole la sudorosa axila a la cara de chico azabache - Tommy podemos jugar con nuestros Game Boys, conectándolos en red – a Tommy como que le gusto la idea pues saco un cable, ve tu a saber de donde y se lo paso a Toby, por delante de Harry, el problema era que el cable era muy corto y prácticamente terminaron aprisionando a Harry contra el asiento – señores me pueden por favor…- pero Harry no pudo terminar su frase porque se escucho una voz en los alta voces del avión – señores pasajeros por favor abróchense sus cinturones de seguridad y no se los quiten hasta que la señal desaparezca –acto seguido ambos gordos, Toby y Tommy se dispusieron a la faenosa tarea de abrocharse los cinturones…cosa que no parecía muy fácil, en uno de los forzosos intentos porque el cinturón le cerraran la hebilla se desprendió y salio volando y no se detuvo hasta encontrar un objeto solidó que lo detuviera… que no fue mas que la cara de Harry, del pobre chico lo único que se escucho decir fue – ouh – antes de caer desmayado y con un ojo morado…

Luna miraba distraída por la ventanilla del avión – Lu…Lu…Luna – tartamudeo su compañero - ¿dime? – pregunto sin siquiera verlo – pu…puedes decirme cuanto falta… - pregunto Ron que aun tenía el cinturón puesto de tal forma que parecía cortarle la circulación – Hay Ron si ya hace 10 minutos que quitaron la señal del cinturón - lo regañaba Luna y con un solo movimiento desabrocho el cinturón del pelirrojo, el cual al sentirse sin su seguridad se agarro del asiento como se fuese a morir – sujétame, sujétame, sujétame- repetía el chico – valla cobarde – murmuro Luna mientras llamaba a la camarera – señorita… que tiene de dulce.. – pregunto la chica – hay buenos tenemos Crunch, tres mosqueteros, toblerones … - seguía mostrándole la mujer… Luna no pudo decidirse por ninguno de los chocolates así que decidió comprarlos todos, destapo uno y antes de dar el primer mordisco se lo acerco a Ron que ya estaba verde y le ofreció - ¿quieres? – Ron giro su cara para ver que le ofrecían y al ver la barra de chocolate lo único que dijo fue - ¿Dónde esta el baño? – no espero repuesta se fue corriendo mientras se tapaba la boca, Luna se encogió de hombros y dijo – y luego dicen que yo soy la rara –

Ella lo intento… en verdad trato, pero la entupida sobrecargo la obligo a sentarse porque el avión iba a despegar, por lo menos el hurón albino no había dicho ni una palabra en los 15 minutos que habían pasado, Hermione se aguanto todo ese tiempo en dirigirle una mirada, pero a la final la curiosidad le gano la partida, al girar su cabeza lo que se encontró no era lo esperado, Draco Malfoy sujetando su silla mientras en murmullos rezaba y… ¿pedía, Hermione no comprendió todo lo que dijo pero logro escuchas cosas como – diosito…avión…no morirme… - la chica miro a su ventanilla de nuevo en un intento desesperado por no reírse, pero fue lo mismo porque en el reflejo del vidrio se podía ver a Malfoy – puajajajajaja – la chica se reía a carcajada suelta - ¿se puede saber de que coño te ríes Granger? Pregunto Malfoy de malas pulgas - ¿tu de qué crees?... – al ver que el rubio no entendía, la chica ya mas tranquila respondió – obviamente de ti - Malfoy fruncio el ceño y contesto – púdrete Granger – fue la primera vez que Hermione veía a Malfoy sin nada que decir, un insulto o algo por el estilo, hubo una turbulencia y ambos chicos saltaron de su asiento – hay dios – susurro Malfoy- la luz de abrocharse el cinturón se había vuelto a encender, Hermione se abrocho rápidamente el suyo y al levantar la mirada vio como dos sujetes enormemente gordos corrian con lo que parecía ser un chico entre brazos, pero no pudo detallarlos bien.

Luna intentaba quitarse de enzima a Ron que la abrazaba por la cintura – no quiero morir Luna – decía en medio del pánico el pelirrojo pues hace solo 2 minutos la sobrecargo solicito que se conectaran los cinturones que habría turbulencia – suéltame – repetía Luna por séptima vez – pero es que… - gimoteaba Ron - ¡POR DIOS WEASLY COMPORTATE COMO UN HOMBRESITO!- grito Luna en un arranque de (para con ella) extraña lucidez y de impaciencia. Todo los otros chicos que se encontraban en el avión además de las sobrecargo se les quedaron mirando.

Ginny acababa de escuchar como Luna, tres puestos mas atrás le gritaba a su hermano que por supuesto estaba completamente aterrado por la turbulencia, ella se abrocho su cintura para estar segurita y cómoda, y hablando de seguridad donde estaba el idiota de Blaise… no es que le importara pero a su parecer no era pudiente que andará por ahí con esa turbulencia y además con esa sobrecarguito entupida…ofrecía….desubicada…ridícula…vieja verde… - hola mi amor – Ginny se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz a su lado, pues la saco de sus insultos . ¿dondé estabas? – esto lo pregunto sin pensar y con un leve tono amenazante que a Blaise no le paso por alto – haciendo cosas… - dijo Blaise mientras tomaba asiento y se abrochaba el cinturón, Ginny pudo notar los labios enrojecidos del chico – enrojecidos por fricción – murmuro Ginny "pero que me pasa… a mi que carajo me importa que el haga esas cosas…" – mi vida no estés celosa - reía Blaise al escucharla… valla que le cantaba como la Weasly se enojaba – cállate idiota – contesto Ginny. Desde hace un año que Blaise Zabini le hablaba en ese tono de (mi amor…mi vida…mi corazón) y le hacía claras insinuaciones a las cuales Ginny nunca presto atención… pero si de alguna forma y otra le encantaba tenerlo ahí… y eso la ponía de mal humor – pero mi corazón … - comenzó a decir Blaise con ese tono medio irónico, divertido y algo sexy que usaba siempre – déjame en paz Zabini – y se deshizo de la mano de Blaise que le había tomado la suya – no te enojes … - comenzó a decir el moreno, pero una turbulencia muy fuerte le hizo callar y Ginny pego un gritito abrazándose a él – así me gustas mas - sonrió Blaise al ver a Ginny abrazada a su pecho, la chica se despego de él mientras murmuraba - necesito un trago - a tus ordenes mi amor – y le paso un baso con liquido amarillento, Ginny lo miro desconfiada, pero en verdad que estaba nerviosa y que mejor forma de olvidarse que con eso… tomo un sorbo y luego se lo engullo todo – hey cuidado pelirroja –

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo – Malfoy….tranquilízate es solo turbulencia – dijo contra toda su voluntad, el chico la miro con el ceño fruncido – nadie te pidió ayuda – Hermione se disgusto por la respuesta del chico y agarro los audifinos que colgaba del techo y se los puso… "todas las notas de esta canción están en la escala del corazón" comenzó a cantar mentalmente Hermione, pero algo la saco de su concentración o mejor dicho alguien, se quito los audífonos y pregunto - ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – el chico dijo con mala gana – se…segura que es solo turbulencia – con algo de vergüenza en su mirada – si… - contesto Hermione aun de mal humor… y se coloco de nuevo sus adifonos "he estado buscando como decirte algún adjetivo para definirte, alguna palabra alguna razon que determine tu condición…" la volvieron a sacar mas de sus pensamientos - ¿qué? – pregunto de mala gana – ¿Granger… cuanto falta?- pregunto Malfoy – no lo sé – contesto Hermione y volvio a ponerse sus audifonos " hiperquinetica" le volvieron a halar la manga "electroestatica…" mas halada " intergaláctica…" ya desesperada por tanta insistencia del hombre, se quito los audífonos y dirigió su mirada a Malfoy -¡que! – grito – Granger …puedo hacerte una pregunta – Hermione bastante descolocada por la extraña - ¿por qué nunca te peinas?-


	4. cap 3

Hola muchas gracias por sus reviuw. Hey yo contesto los reviuw asi en general, asi que bueno. Por ahí lei que porq no había mas personas que me escribieran mas reviuw. Bueno mi respuesta es ¿SI PORQ NO HAY MAS? Jejejejej pero no me importa, con tal de que tenga hasta un solo lector, ademas la historia ahora es que se pone interesante, tambien me pidieron que separara los guiones, lamento no poder complacer mucho esta petición, me explico, me he acostumbrado a escribir asi, ademas no me gusta para nada como se ven esos guiones asi separados, es un libro un un guion de película, aun asi, medio intente hacer algo asi, pero no esperen mucho de mi en ese campo.

El cap a medida que va pasando se va poniendo subidito, creo que falta un cap mas para que se termine este viaje de avion y lleguemos ha el campamento en si jejejeje bueno thank disfrutenlo

Capitulo 3.

Ninguno de los dos se miraba… simplemente se ignoraban… como se atrevía esa entupida a tratarlo así… si bien el sabía que se había sobrepasado pero no era para tanto – bueno… comenzó a decir para ver si ella contestaba algo, pero simplemente se limito a mirarlo esperando a que agregara algo mas… - bueno… gracias por gritarme delante de todo el mundo – dijo ardido – de nada, siempre a tu orden, la próxima vez que volemos y te pongas histérica estoy dispuesta a gritarte mas duro si así quieres – contesto ella muy tranquila y sin un rasgo de tensión "esta como que en verdad cree que le estoy dando las gracias" pensó él, hasta que cayo en cuenta de algo - ¿histérica? - eso ya era personal – si… solo las niñas se ponen así – contesto ella - ¡mira Lovegood si tu crees que conmigo te vas a hacer la…! – pero Ron callo a mitad de la oración pues una turbulencia muy fuerte los azoto, Ron pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como Luna ocultaba una risita – ¿que tiene de gracioso? – quiso saber Ron mientras recuperaba su compostura, porque gracias a la turbulencia se volvió a agarrar del asiento y temblaba de arriba abajo – que hace menos de un mes te enfrentaste a varios mortifagos cara a cara, batallamos en el ministerio, luchamos contra el mal - decía Luna como si recitara un poema de heroes, y justo cuando estaba en el momento mas emocionante y en el que Ron le prestaba mas atención, Luna con desde dijo – y luego de todo eso… te da miedo un avión… - Ron la miro con la mandíbula desencajada – Lunatica – murmuro.. Luna lo vio de arriba a bajo y contesto - cobarde – a lo que Ron entre tosidos fingidos decía – ra tos…tos…rara…. –

comadreja –

quincalla – contesto Ron al ver los corchos de botella que la chica llevaba guindando.

(N/A quincalla se usa cuando un local comercial vende de todo… cualquier cosita… que carga guindando se le conoce como quincalla y por analogía cuando uno ve a una persona con muchas cosas guindadas, como collares, pulseras, cartera, abrigos en las manos el cellular, se le dice "pareces una quincalla con ese perolero" no se si me explique)

Y tu fosforo – contesto Luna a lo cual Ron se le quedo mirando – es algo muggle ignorante – acoto Luna al ver la cara de perdido de su compañero – ignorante el "quisquilloso" – contra ataco Ron – no querido, ignorantes tus neuronas – "auch eso dolió". Luna se estaba comportando demasiado cuerda "quizás es la altura que le afecta" pensó Ron.

La muchacha sollozaba descontroladamente en su regazo, bueno el sabía que no era la mejor influencia pero tan poco quería que se volviera una depravada – Ginny… mi vida – comenzo a decir Blaise, pues su acompañante de viaje "y futuro ligue" pensó el muchacho se encontraba… este como decirlo sin sonar mal…"no hay otra forma" pensó él – Ginny estas borracha – pues si nuestra pelirroja estaba total y rotundamente borracha – Ginny mi vida nada…y borracha menos… solo estoy felizzzzzzz- y comenzó a reírse como una boba – mira mi corazón… - intento sujetarla Blaise, pues la chica tenía unos cambios de animo, de repente estaba feliz, luego triste, luego feliz… - ya te dije que no soy tu….tu…. ¿qué iba a decir?... a ¡si!... no soy tu corazón – contestó Ginny safándose de Blaise – todos los hombres son iguales… solo me buscan para sexo – esto ultimo lo murmuro… con algo de oscuridad - ¿Quién te utilizo para sexo Ginevra Weasley? – Pregunto Blaise con frialdad – nadie… pero yo lo sé… ¿por qué nadie me quiere? – pregunto con un encantador puchero – yo…este… bueno – comenzó a decir Blaise "ya se puso intensa la conversación" pensó el chico con pesar – olvídalo Blaise… - sentencio la chica, dando por terminada la conversación – me llamaste por mi nombre – sonrió él, mientras volvía a tomar su pose de conquistador – bueno asi te llamas… quita esa pose… esa funciona con sobrecargos salidas no conmigo – acuso la pelirroja al darse cuenta de que su acompañante retomaba su acostumbrada seguridad – OH entonces mi Weasley esta celosa… - metió casquillo el chico – claro que no… - pero era verdad y estaba indefensa ante esa acusación.

Podía sentir como gotas frías resbalaban por su frente, era tan reconfortante, y una suave mano le tocaba su cabello, con tanta docilidad, abrió los ojos desemperezándose, poco a poco su alrededor fue recuperando nitidez –AH! – fue lo único que se escucho de Harry cuando distinguió al hombre panzón frente de él, tenía su cara a 5 cm de distancia y parecía evaluarlo, luego de recuperar su aliento Harry pudo decir algo mas o menos así – ustedes… pueden…dios…matarme – como se le ocurría a semejante bicho feo colocársele así, que pesadilla – huy Tommy menos mas que despertó – comento Toby a su hermano – bueno por favor hagan el favor de ir de nuevo a sus puestos, yo cuidare al joven – ordeno la sobrecargo, que a todas estas Harry ni había visto – pero es que señorita, el es un chico del campamento y nosotros somos responsables de su seguridad – al escuchar esto Harry solo pudo suspirar "que esperanza la nuestra" pensó con pesar el pelinegro – y yo soy la responsable en este avión así que muevan esos enormes traseros al asiento – contesto cortante la sobrecargo, Harry solo se limito a sonreir y a dirigir su mirada por primera vez a la aeromoza "hay mi Dios" pensó mientras esta se le acercaba "pero que buena esta" .

Maldito desgraciado, hurón de pacotilla, la ultima hora solo se había dedicado a hacerle preguntas entupidas y por de mas decir hirientes (¿por qué nunca te peinas? ¿hey que se siente ser nunca haber tenido un novio? ¿oye que es que no consigues ropa de tu medida, siempre cargas una inmensa? ) entre otras, ya con la ultima se arto - ¿Granger que se siente ser la única virgen del nuestro curso? – Hermione lo miro, le dedico una de sus fulminantes miradas y entre dientes contesto – eso no es problema tuyo- a lo cual Malfoy sonrió y continuo hablando como si ella no existiese – digo porque no creo que algun chico cuerdo se haya atrevido a tocarte… - decía como mas para si que para ella - ¡pero que coño te pasa a ti! – gritó Hermione, mientras se deshacía de su cinturón, el rubio la miro expectante pero con algo de diversión, lo cual altero mas a Hermione -¡¿a ti que te importa si me peino o no! ¡ y si soy virgen o no!- ya para esto la muchacha se había parado y todo el avión le veía – ¡¿es que acaso te gusto o que maldito imbecil! Digo porque para que me prestes esa atención por algo tiene que ser – a Hermione no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, estaba muy conciente de que todos la miraban, ella pudo ver como el rubio iba a objetar lo que dijo, pero ella no lo dejo – ¡para tu información albino idiota, NO SOY VIRGEN! – grito, algunos contuvieron su risa, otros un poco asombrado por que una chica gritara eso a los 4 vientos – ¡¿y adivina con quien la perdi! - Siguió gritando, Malfoy la miraba en un estado de shock con no saber que hacer – nada mas y nada menos que con el ultra buenísimo papacito de Víctor Krum… ¿no te jode? – dijo Hermione mientras posaba sus manos en sus caderas y esperaba una respuesta de Malfoy, este estaba a punto de articular cuando unos asientos mas adelante Ginny grito – ¡Asi se habla amiga!- Hermione le sonrio y pudo ver como su compañero le halaba del brazo para que se sentase – hay deja Zabini… - se deshizo Ginny de Blaise - ¡eso Herms… valla que te lo montaste bien! – grito Ginny antes de tomar asiento, Hermione sonrio a su amiga de nuevo aunque "¿esta borracha?" pensó Hermione, pero no le dio tiempo de pensar en la pelirroja – Hay por favor Granger… solo eso pudiste conseguir uno que sintiese lastima por ti – ya para entonces Malfoy había recobrado su puse chulesca - ¿lastima? ¡Maldito engreido que te crees tu… poco hombre, hola soy Malfoy y estoy buenísimo – imitaba Hermione al rubio – por favor – casi escupió las palabras – me das lastima… dejas los celos Malfoy, se que estas loquito por mi – sonrio cinicamente Hermione "no, no sé si lo esta, pero en verdad que misterio que me dedique tanta atención" pensó la castaña – no seas ridi…- pero no pudo terminar pues Hermione lo callo – pues déjame decirte que de este arbol nunca comeras… - y miro a Malfoy de una forma que solo un Slytherin podía hacer, sobre su hombro, de arriba a bajo y dijo - eres demasiada poca cosa para mi – y se fue caminando hacia los baños. Al fondo se escucho a Luna gritar – ¡Punto para Hermione.. Malfoy cero! ¡Te dieron en la madre! – grito la catira. Mientras Malfoy aun miraba como Hermione caminaba hacia los baños "demasiada poca cosa para ti" pensó el rubio con rabia.

Bueno mi niño, te voy a examinar solo para verificar que estés bien – dijo la sobre cargo mientras se acercaba a Harry "dios ten piedad" pensaba el muchacho, pues la mujer era increíblemente atractiva, ojos negros, cabello negro recogido con un moño algo, con mechones ondulados, labios rosados carnosos y unas curvas. Harry estaba sentado en un banquito, pegado a la pared y arriba suyo había unos estantes, la mujer se acerco a èl, pero no se agacho a su altura, sino que se puso de puntillas intentando sacar algo del gabinete dejando a la cara de Harry muy pegada a su vientre, al parecer la mujer no alcanzaba el objeto, abrió un poco las piernas y coloco una a cada lado de las de Harry mientras hacia pequeños ruiditos con su boca – ash…este algodón..ah…aquí..ah. casi lo tengo.. aquí justo… - lo tomo y volvió a su posición inicial, a todas estas Harry estaba tragando saliva y podía sentir como un asomo de excitación salía de sus pantalones, el muchacho comenzaba otra vez a sudar frío "hay… que no se de cuenta…por favor" pensaba con desespero, porque no lo podía controlar, cerro los ojos para no pensar en la atractiva mujer, que se separaba de él y caminaba al otro lado del cuartito, Harry entre abrio los ojos y no ayudo mucho a su erección cuando vio a la mujer agachada sacando de un gabinete bajo algo que parecía ser un remedio. La mujer se volteo y miro a Harry "me voy a morir" pensaba – te voy a aplicar un poco esto – explicaba "cuantos años tendrá…" pensaba Harry " no mas de 28" pero no pudo continuar con su deducción pues la mujer se acerco a el joven y con su mano derecha comenzó a frotarle con el algodón el remedio en el ojo, y su mano izquierda hizo algo que a Harry lo ruborizo, la apoyo en su muslo, muy pero muy cerca de su entrepierna. Harry no podía aguantar mucho, y la mujer (no sabía si con intención, lo importante es que lo hacia) movía un poco la mano izquierda "ah de ser por el movimiento del avión" pensaba Harry (N/A Inocente de èl) – creo mi vida – comenzó a decir la mujer, Harry la miro a los ojos, que los tenia a unos 20 cm de él – que ya solucionamos el problema de tu ojo… - Harry sonrió forzadamente – ahora falta darle solución al otro – concluyo la mujer, Harry al comienzo no entendía, hasta que vio como la mujer bajo su mirada a la entre pierna suya "hay dios mió… si me quieres" pensó Harry.


	5. cap 4

HOLA! Aquí estoy de nuevo espero que les guste el cap! Sinceramente, me alegra mucho que se esten incorporando nuevos lectores… me encanta! Que alago!

Por este motivo el siguiente cap es un poco mas largo (6 pg… los otros eran de 3) para agradecerles… contiene escenas de sexo asi que estan advertidas (digo anvdertidas porq me di cuenta que todas son "lectoras" jejeje) en fin… de todas maneras no estan tan candentes creo yo… besos cuidenc pasenla bien y REVIUW PLEASE JEJEJEJE

Al fin pude publicarlo porque tenia unos pequeños problemas con la pagina pero ya todo fino! BUENO KISSES:

Capitulo 4.

"hay… no… ah… si…. Soy afortunado…ah" pensaba Harry Potter. Mientras una bella mujer masajeaba sus partes muy lentamente – será mejor ir a un lugar mas privado – comento la sobrecargo. Caminando a un pequeñísimo pasillo donde había dos pequeñas puertas. En una había un símbolo de un hombre y en otra el de una mujer… ambas puertas se encontraba una frente a la otra. La hermosa pelinegra abrió la que indicaba "caballeros" y entro mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a Harry, el muchacho trago saliva… este campamento estaba resultado realmente bueno, el muchacho ni corto ni perezoso se metió al pequeño baño con la azafata…

(N/A porq esas cosas nunk me pasan a mi! A de ser por no tengo 4 peliculas 6 libros y no soy multimillonario…).

Estaba que echaba chispas… pero que se creía ese idiota… se sonrojo al recordar lo que había hecho… ahora tendría que morirse de la vergüenza… camino rápido a los baños… vio que alguien cerraba la puerta del baño de hombres… ella sin prestar atención entro al que decía "Damas"… se lavo la cara, tomo una pequeña toallita y se la seco… se miro en el espejo "bien" pensó " no estas tan demacrada como creías…" a decir verdad Hermione Granger por supuesto que había cambiado desde su primer año.. iba para un sexto año… mucho mas madura… mas inteligente… mas femenina "al diablo… ¿solo femenina?" pensó la chica "soy sexy… lo sé" trataba de darse ánimos ella misma, sin conseguir mucho en realidad. Ahora tendría que regresar con el Huron desgraciado y aguantar 2 horas de viaje mas (N/A creo que he aclarado que han pasado varias horas de viaje… es que tengo entendido que del otro lado del charco hasta aquí es mas o menos 6 horas :S ) Suspiro resignada… sonrió a su reflejo y abrió la puerta… pero no pudo abrirla completa, pues alguien entro la apretó contra la pared del pequeño baño con su cuerpo y le tapo la boca con una mano, mientras con la otra cerraba la puerta y le pasaba seguro – ahora Granger te demostrare que NADA es mucho para Draco Malfoy – dijo el rubio antes de callar su grito con un beso.

-Blaise – dijo la pelirroja – estoy mareada- el muchacho la miro un poco asustado, sonrió nerviosamente y dijo – ¿quieres agua? – ofreció el muchacho, ella atino a asentir, el moreno se levanto un poco de su asiento para ver donde estaba la sobrecargo, pero no aparecía nadie - estupida sobrecargo – murmuro Blaise, Ginny sonrió "pero eso no le pensaba hace unas horas" pensó Ginny – ahora vengo – dijo Blaise mientras se dirigía a buscar su agua, la pelirroja sonrió "Blaise es un buen muchacho…" pensó – muchachos… - dijo con algo de molestia, a los largo del año había salido con 5 muchachos "batiste record" se reprocho… Ernie…Dean…Justin…Malfoy " y dios que mi hermano nunca se entere" y Blaise…. Si bien con este ultimo nunca tuvo una cita en si no era para descartarlo… dejo de salir con chicos porque se dio cuenta de que estaba agarrando fama de "chica fácil" ella no quería ser chica fácil, es solo que tenía que llamar la atención de Harry, pero el muy "idiota" nunca la quiso… eso le pego mucho… y si había salido con Malfoy, pero solo fue una sola semana y nunca llegaron a mas nada que unos besos y un poco de roces…. Ella sabia que el era un Malfoy y ella una Weasley "…pero hay que reconocer que esta jodidamente sexy" sonrió Ginny… aun así no fue para mas… Ginny no podía decir que el rubio o Ernie ni Dean, ninguno en realidad le habían gustado… solo fueron besos y caricias, placenteras, si, pero no tenían esa ternura que ella necesitaba… sonrió al ver que Blaise venía con un embase de agua, ese chico era un amor… demasiado bueno para ser slytherin "aunque algo tiene que tener para estar en esa casa" pensó ella.

-aquí tienes – dijo el moreno, ofreciendo el embase de agua a la pelirroja, ella se le quedo mirando desde su asiento… con la mirada perdida… y sin darse cuenta una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – Weasly se que estoy bueno, y que causo impacto en las chicas… pero por favor regresa a este planeta… me gustas mas despierta – comento el muchacho mientras tomaba asiento "si… ciertamente era un sly… egocéntrico y vanidoso…" pensó la chica mientras tomaba su agua – gracias- murmuro la pelirroja – de nada mi corazón – sonrió el sly, ella iba a reclamarle que no le dijera corazón, pero un nuevo mareo le invadió –Zabini no me sueltes – comento rápidamente la chica mientras apretaba la mano del muchacho, este se asusto y la abrazo "es solo un acto reflejo" pensó el moreno, sorprendido por sus propios gestos. Podía sentir su aroma, olía a hombre… no a niño o a adolescente, sino a hombre… nunca antes había percibido ese olor… lo distinguía de todos los demás muchachos, que siempre olían a una mezcla de desodorante y detergente con que lavaban sus camisas… en cambio Blaise olía exquisitamente… respiro profundamente mientras sentía los latidos del corazón del joven… y memorizaba ese olor, era un perfume fuerte y varonil "huele a Whisky… pero mas suave…sublime" pensó la muchacha (N/A no se si me entienden… algunos perfumes huelen así fuerte, y no dejan de ser ricos  bueno asi huele a Blaise, pero no supe como describir bien el olor, coloque Whisky porq no se, siempre he relacionado ese olor con el whisky… :S pero evoquen el perfume que mas les guste a uds). Sintió como el le daba un beso en su cabellera – dime que te sucede pelirroja, esto es mas halla que una simple borrachera – pregunto Blaise sinceramente – odio mi vida – respondió ella mientras comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

Veía como la muchacha se contorsionaba en su asiento… - Luna deja de hacer esos que la gente te ve – regaño Ron mientras le quitaba un extraño aparato a la muchacha –hey – reclamo Luna – devuelve mi I-Pod – dijo mientras le quitaba de las mano el extraño aparatito blanco del cual guindaba un cable – me avergüenzas, deja de hacer eso – mascullo Ron desesperado al ver que ella volvía a colocarse el aparato y se mesia de una lado a otro, la muchacha lo miro con enojo – pues no parecía darte vergüenza hace cinco minutos cuando llorabas como loca diciendo "sálvame Luna sálvame" - acoto la chica – pues no es lo mismo – se defendió Ron - ¿no? Das lastima… solo te importa lo que piensen los demás – arguyó ella –ah ¿por qué a ti no? – pregunto Ron –es obvio que no – contesto Luna.

demuéstralo – inquirió Ron, la muchacha lo miro y dijo – haz pecado Weasly – comento mientras se paraba de su asiento, y de su bolso de mano sacaba una caja un poco mas grande del mismo color del I-pod "ya se tiro tres" pensó el pelirrojo.

Luna al ver la cara de confusión del muchacho contesto con voz cansina –se llaman cornetas… - Ron alzo una ceja al oírla murmurar – idiota – él le iba a protestar pero Luna encajo el I-Pod en el medio de las "Conatas" y subió todo volumen y en el medio del pasillo comenzó a decir - hey esta canción se la dedico a mi querido amigo RONALD LUDOBICO WEASLY… para quienes no sepan quien es – continuo Luna diciendo a todo pulmón mientras los demás muchachos la veían – es este pelirrojo que esta aquí sentado – aclaro Luna mientras lo señalaba… todas las miradas se dirigieron al pelirrojo que se enterró en su asiento, rojo de vergüenza y rabia contra su "supuesta" amiga. La muchacha comenzó a cantar con ayuda de la música que salía de las endemoniadas "coquetas" demostrando una "extrañamente" voz afinada…

There's people talking  
They talk about me  
They know my name  
They think they know everything  
But they don't know anything  
About me

Give me a dance floor  
Give me a dj  
Play me a record  
Forget what they say  
Cause I need to go  
Need to getaway tonight

Un chico comenzó a darle golpecitos a su asiento al ritmo al cual Luna cantaba… otro que se encontraba rellenando unos crucigramas, tomo su bolígrafo y comenzó a tocar sobre la mesita del asiento como si fuese un tambor… Luna se quito su collar de corchos y le lo lanzo a Ron, le dio la espalda y camino al medio del pasillo mientras seguía cantando… algunos aplaudían, y una chica se levanto acercándose a Luna.

Flash Back.

Ginny lloraba al hombro de Blaise – Weasly cuéntame – insistió Blaise – no… no entenderás… dirás que estoy loca – ella esperaba que Blaise le preguntara de nuevo, pero contrario a todo solo dijo – no mas que tu amiga Lunática – y miro hacia atrás de ellos, Ginny se asomo y pudo ver como su amiga presentaba a su hermano que se hundía en su asiento y comenzaba a cantar… "hay dios ya se tiro tres" pensó Ginny algo asustada, contradiciendo sus pensamientos, al parecer los demás muchachos del avión apoyaron a la chica, que para ese momento se quitaba su collar de corchos y se lo lanzaba Ron mientras movía sus caderas cantando "Hay Luna… me encantas" pensó Ginny mientras se salía del regazo de Blaise que la miraba atónito mientras caminaba donde la "lunática"

Fin F.B

Cualquiera pensaría que esa pelirroja "sexy" opino un muchacho al verla pasar por su lado, pretendía detener a lo otra "loca pero sexy" pensó el joven, que cantaba en medio del pasillo, pero no, para sorpresa de todos, la ayudaba, ambas chicas cantaba a todo pulmón si desafinarse, parecían haberlo ensayado antes… ambas se daban la espalda una a la otra, movían sus caderas, cerraban lo ojos y hacían gesto alegres

-wake up! Wake up! – cantaban ambas muchachas, Luna sonrio a ver a su amiga apoyarla, de soslayo distinguió los ojos rojos de Ginny, pero luego le preguntaría que paso, ahora disfrutaría el momento.

On a saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Yeah, tonight

Ok. Esto no podía estar pasando SU hermana se había unido a Luna a cantar y bailar, y no contenta con eso, un chico se levanto de su asiento y bailaba en el medio de las dos chicas, a Ron no le paso por alto la mirada que le echo del joven a las dos, tanto a Ginny como a Luna y resoplo de rabia.

Ella lo besaba… le hacia lo que quería, no podía negarlo esa mujer tenía experiencia, había que estar loco para negarlo, uno de los toque de la mujer fue demasiado que le hizo apartarse bruscamente, la sobrecargo (que para todas estas no se sabía su nombre) lo miro y le sonrió divertida, se paso la lengua por esos labios gruesos y lo empujo a la pequeña pared, le quito la franela de un solo golpe y comenzó a lamerle todo su pecho que por la adolescencia se estaba tornando mas ancho en esos días, claro esta aun así seguía siendo esmirriado, pero eso no parecía importarle a la mujer, porque se entretuvo sádicamente en una de sus tetillas, le hizo emitir un gemido, no sabia si de dolor o placer, a la mujer le gusto el gesto, porque lo mordió con saña sacándole sangre. Luego sin previo aviso se separo de él, desanudo el pañuelo que ella cargaba en su cuello y de un solo jalón se desabotono la camisa, dejando ver unos pechos muy prominentes, Harry tomo aire, la mujer cogio con sus dos manos la cabeza del chico y la situó en medio de sus dos montañas, el muchacho tardo 3 segundo en reaccionar y comenzó a hacer dotes de su lengua, para así comprobar que esta no solo servia para hablar pársel…

En otro lugar muy lajos de ahí…

-señor no tenemos noticias del muchacho Potter – comento uno de sus servidores… "maldita sea donde esta Potter…" pensaba Voldemort con mal humor (N/A hay que raro) "estoy obstinado cuando se acabara esto… que ¿nadie me entiende? Yo solo quiero la dominación del mundo y poder causar caos en todo este… ¿es tan difícil? NO! Pero tenía que aparecer el mocoso este a joderme la paciencia" su sirviente se le quedaba viendo algo extrañado, por el debate mental que su amo tenía "además esta cochinera! Que calor… siento mi frente arder" - Goile hace calor ¿verdad?- el hombre se le quedo viendo extrañado – la verdad señor no – murmuro con miedo – pero como que no – pregunto Voldemort… "pero es que yo estoy calentazo…" podía sentir como su respiración aumenta… y sin saber algo en su entrepierna crecía "¿pero que coño me pasa" cerro los ojos para poder controlarse… mientras Goile algo acobardado dio un paso hacia atrás y luego de ver el bulto en la entrepierna de su amo (N/A tomando en cuenta q el tipo tenga eso :S uds entienden no?)

Unas imágenes venían a su mente, y una extraña sensación de opresión en sus mejillas… se concentro mas.. "AHÍ DIOS MIO UNOS SENOS" pensó alarmado… podía sentir el sabor de estos y como le dedicaba especial atención al derecho, mientras lo relamía… "_azh dame mas…dame mas..:"_Zizeaba Voldemort en parsel, Goile aun asustado por ver a su señor retorcerse en el trono, con un frenesí mientras el mismo se acariciaba "mierda ya se tiro tres" pensó el Morti….

-_dame mas…dame mas – _zizeaba Harry – hay dios lo que sea que digas me encanta… que forma de hablar tan excitante – contesto la sobrecargo, pues no entendía nada de lo que el muchacho decía, pero tan poco le importaba… se subió la falda y desabotono los pantalones del ojiverde – así… - zizeaba… Harry tomo a lo mujer por sus cabellos he hizo que tomara su miembro y lo introdujera en su boca… un gemido de placer retumbo en las paredes del baño…

Un beso apretado… fue todo lo que sintió Hermione… - suéltame desgraciado – dijo entre dientes Hermione – no sangre sucia… ahora vas a sentir lo que es un hombre, volvió a tomar su boca… esta vez mas suave… presiono su lengua contra la boca de ella tratando de abrir espacio para poder entrar… ella pudo sentir aliento a menta y ese sabor tan exquisito que tenía el muchacho… "no me puedo dejar… aunque esta riquisimo" Hermione con fuerza empujo al rubio contra la otra pared. Este la tomo por la cintura y la apretó contra si… la volvió a besar. La muchacha le empujaba el pecho… pero al mismo tiempo abrió dócilmente la boca para que él registrara cada centímetro de su boca –vamos Granger se que esperas esto - murmuró Draco separándose un centímetro de ella – maldito – dijo Hermione antes de darle otro pequeño beso – sangre sucia – contesto Draco y le dio otro beso mientras la montaba en el lavamanos – hurón – decía ella mientras enrollaba sus piernas en la cintura del rubio – pelo de escoba – volvió a insultarla el, mientras lamía el blanco cuello de la muchacha – maldita….serpiente – gimió Hermione mientras lo apretaba contra si y tomaba los finos cabellos platino entre sus manos, ella podía sentir la erección del muchacho contra su pelvis… y rozaba sobre la tela del pantalón del muchacho… Draco paso sus manos por debajo de las camisa de tirantes de la muchacha… le acariciaba la tersa espalda a la muchacha "esta mujer sabe muy bien" pensó Draco que se alejaba cada vez mas de su objetivo, el pequeño plan era excitar a Granger y dejarla colgante en su mayor punto de climax pero no podía… sus fuerzas de venganza se había ido por una necesidad de placer sexo y lujuria para esa mujer…

Esa lengua… esa lengua tan bifida! Ese desgraciado que siempre la insultaba… pero es que esa lengua sabia moverse tan…pero tan bien… - Mal…Malfoy… - trato de decir Hermione, pero hablar era casi imposible con ese muchacho tocándola como lo hacia – que quieres Granger – atino a decir el muchacho mientras lamia el lóbulo de la oreja de la muchacha y acariciaba los senos de la chica sobre la tela de la ropa interior de encaje de esta… ella gimió – esto…no…no debe… - uno de los toques del muchacho fue muy fuerte y la hizo arquear su espalda y arañar los hombros del muchacho que sonrió de placer al ver la reacción de la mujer… - Granger me voy a vengar - le susurro en su odio… ella no entendió muy bien, pero no le importaba mientras la acariciara y tocara y besara como lo hacía – voy a hacer que te enamores de mi y que quieres tener sexo conmigo todos los días – Hermione se sorprendió por esa aclaratoria – eso solo pasara cuando cumplas una característica… - susurro Hermione al oído de su (para ese momento) amante – a si? cual – pregunto el rubio mientras acariciaba el muslo de las perfectas piernas de la muchacha… pero no obtuvo respuesta… solo escucho un sollozo de Hermione "¿esta llorando?" se pregunto el rubio, la tomo por los hombros y la alejo de él, la muchacha bajo la cabeza ocultando su cara afligida ante… "para no verla vulnerable" pensó el muchacho - ¿qué demonios te pasa Granger? – pregunto el rubio ella solo se limito a negar y dijo – nada – bajo de su puesto en el lavamanos y se acomodo la camisa – es solo…que… - murmuro ella, se seco las lagrimas y se dirigió a la puerta dejando al rubio medio shockeado – Granger – la llamo justo cuando la muchacha desaparecía por la puerta, ella giro su cabeza con un tono triste y el le pregunto - ¿qué es lo que me hace falta? - ella sonrio de medio lado, pero la sonrisa era triste y algo apesadumbrada - ¿Qué es lo que hace falta para que tu caigas a mis pies? – pregunto Malfoy ya recuperando su tono desafiante… ella alzo su cabeza desafiante y simplemente contesto – lo único que hace falta es que me ames Malfoy… - él abrió sus ojos un segundo y luego recobro su estado natural sin saber que decir – vez… es un sacrificio muy grande para cualquier persona… no solo para ti – concluyo Granger mientras regresaba a su asiento.

El escándalo en el pasillo había concluido cuando Ron se paro gritando que todos eran unos chiflados y tomo a Luna la sentó, luego dirigió una mirada acusadora a Ginny que no se amilano, pero como no tenía ganas de pelear tomo asiento al lado de Blaise – Ginevra – dijo Blaise al verla a su lado, con una pequeña sonrisa divertida – Zabini no te quiero escuchar en lo que queda de viaje - puntualizo secamente… "pero que le pasa a esta" se extraño Blaise… - ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto algo dolido, había albergado la pequeña esperanza de que la muchacha se abriera o por lo menos mostrara mas sociable con él – ya te lo dije no me hables en lo que queda de viaje… – Blaise la miro con algo de tristeza y odio - …limítate a abrazarme y ya – concluyo Ginny mientras levantaba el reposa manos (N/A se dice asi? En fin) que separabas ambos asientos y lo abrazaba tiernamente… no hablaron en lo que quedo de viaje solo se abrazaron…

Cuando el llego a su asiento, pudo ver como la castaña tenía su cuerpo colocado hacia la ventanilla, y su cabeza reposaba en una almohada, parecía dormida, Draco se sento sin hacer ruido y también se durmió.

Luna se limito a ignorar a Ron en todo el viaje… escuchaba su I-pod y también se echaba a miraditas con un muchacho que estaba del otro lado de su asiento… que le sonreí… para frustración de Ron que solo gruñía.

-que bueno que regresaste… ¿te encuentras mejor?- pregunto Toby a Harry cuando lo vio llegar, el muchacho estaba medio pálido, con cabello alborotado (bueno MAS alborotado) pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – ah? – Pregunto Harry, pues todavía estaba en el éxtasis – Tommy sonrió y dijo – ya sabes de tu ojo – dijo señalandose su propio ojo – ah si… la sobrecargo me trato muy bien…muy bien – contesto Harry mientras tomaba asiento.

Voldemort jadeaba en su trono… mientras un Goile asustado lo miraba – Goile – murmuro Voldemort – si? – pregunto el mortifago – prepárame una ducha muy fría… - ordeno, sirviente se fue corriendo a preparar lo ordenado, mientras Voldemort sonreía "Potter si que sabe tener sexo salvaje" concluyo…


	6. cap 5

Hola! Se que tarde un poco en actualizar, este capitulo no es muy bueno no tanto como el anterior pero entiendan q hay vecs q tenemos q comenzar a armas todo pero hay 2 bellas sorpresas en este capitulo. Espero q sepan cuales son, de todas maneras al final aclaro cuales jejeje…

Gracias a Atucub, Sakura-Granger, AnisS, Eris Malfoy, tifanny, Paty, Aixa Beautiful And Danger.

A todas por sus review me alagaron, unas respuestitas en general. Aixa Beautiful… y toda la parrafada de nick q tienes (q te lo gastas he?) si soy hombre! Misterio resuelta jajajaja… no eres la primera q se sorprende, por aquí en la pagina debe de haber mas de un hombre que lea lo q pasa es q en lineas generales nos da fastidio escribir review y mucho menos ff.! Pero bueno aquí me tienes!. Sakura-Granger mi fiel lectora eres la primera q me escribio un reviuw! El proximo capitulo te lo dedicadera! Este cap no porq a mi parecr es muy soso…¬¬ AnisS saben? Es chistoso pero a AnisS yo la conoci en un foro de Hp hace añossss incluso la tengo en mi msn! Ni cuenta pues… Eris, tifanny, paty y atucub no se mucho de ustedes a ver si me hechan cuentos? Por lo menos de donde son! Yo de venezuela, y tengo 19 años soy acuario, me encanta la pasta practico natacion y estudio medicina, soy blanco 1.75 de altura, simpatico, tierno (solo con quien quiero) Medio frio, conteston, alegre y sobre todo modesto jajajajaja todo un Sly! Jejejej cuidenc bye kisses.

Capitulo 5

Un codazo la despertó de su sueño, cuando se desespérezo se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba en el aire, vio a su compañero de viaje, tenía una cara amarga y el ceño fruncido, ella sonrió, el chico no la había pasado muy bien, ella tomo su bolso y se levanto de su asiento – hay ya Ronald deja de refunfuñar – se quejo Luna mientras caminaba por el pasillo, el muchacho gruño.

Ginevra – murmuro Blaise tratando de despertar a la muchacha que dormia placidamente en su regazo – uhufsdfhu… - eso fue lo que contesto Ginny, Blaise sonrió para si mismo, se acerco a la cara de la muchacha y poso sus labios sobre los de ellas… - hum… - fue lo único que se escucho por parte de Ginny, Blaise sonrió y volvió besarla… Ella pudo sentir esta vez unos labios sobre su boca. La primera vez pensó que era parte de su sueño, pero ya era demasiado real, abrió sus ojos y pudo ver el rostro de Blaise pegado al suyo con los ojos cerrados, la muchacha, de mente rápida volvió a cerrar los ojos y no contesto al beso haciéndose la dormida aun… luego de 5 segundos "ya… Ginny disfrutaste el beso y eso que tu no hacías nada…imagínatelo en acción…" la muchacha emitio un leve sonido… par dar a entender a Blaise que estaba despertándose, el joven se alejo de ella sonriendo - ¿ya llegamos? – preguntó Ginevra

Cuando ella se desperto pudo ver que al lado de ella no se encontraba nadie, suspiro, pero no sabia si de tranquilidad o de frustración "Hermione tonta" pensó para si misma. ¿por qué? Porque Krum tenía que aparecer en sus pensamientos cuando estaba cerca de otro chico, es que nunca se podría olvidar del jugador…"jugador… en todo sentido de la palabra… jugo conmigo". Hermione tomo su maleta de mano y salio del avión ahí pudo divisar a los Weasly, Harry y Luna, trato de buscar inconciente una cabeza platina… pero en ese momento Harry la tomo del brazo y se la llevo.

Resulta que el campamento tenía 3 autobuses para llevárselo a donde se quedarían – mas cachivaches muggles – murmuro Ron con pesar, - es solo un bus Ron – acoto Hermione mientras se subía y sentía el frío del lugar – Ginny y Luna vénganse aquí hay tres puestos – pues el Bus se dividía en dos filas una de 2 puestos y otra de tres. Harry y Ron consiguieron lugar 4 asientos mas allá. Ginny se dispuso a contar su viaje con Blaise - ¿entonces Blaise esta aquí? – pregunto asombrada Luna – no solo Blaise… - comenzó a decir Hermione, pero se callo al ver que una figura se acercaba a ellas. Blaise paso al lado de Ginny y le guiño un ojo, la muchacha sonrio para si pero no le demostró nada a Blaise, mientras Hermione miraba a Malfoy con intensidad, el muchacho ni le dirigio la mirada, solo se sentó justo detrás de ellas 3 "maldición" pensaron Ginny y Herms al mismo tiempo, mientras Luna sonreía al mismo muchacho con que hacia miraditas en el avión, este tomo asiento tras de ella, quedando Malfoy en el medio de Blaise y el nuevo chico. Malfoy miro gélidamente al muchacho, este lo miro y sonrío, con una cara de pocos amigos Malfoy lo espanto. El muchacho se levanto murmuro algo como que "mejor me siento atrás" y se fue. Luna miro frustrada como su "levante" se iba todo por culpa del oxigenado, la muchacha miro para atrás y dijo – si serás idiota – a Malfoy que la miro descolocado, ella no espero respuesta y se volvió a sentar.

Harry y Ron hablaban de su viaje, -Ronald muy interesante todo pero a que no adivinas que hice yo – inquirió el cara rajada con una sonrisa picara - ¿qué? – pregunto el pelirrojo.

El bus tardo media hora en salir, pues mientras montaban todo el equipaje, a la final al lado de Malfoy se sentó un muchacho de apariencia agradable, definitivamente no era ingles pues no tenía esas facciones típicas de ese lugar, Malfoy intento espantarlo como al otro pero el muchacho jovialmente le sonrió y dijo – ¿te sucede algo? – Malfoy frunció el ceño pero no le contesto, se dirigió a su amigo Blaise ignorando al muchacho, pero se llevo una sorpresa al escucharlo murmurar – muggles mal educados – Malfoy se giro, Blaise se asomo detrás de su amigo, Ginny, Hermione y Luna se dieron la vuelta de sus asientos (N/A seran metiches….) El muchacho se asusto un poco - ¿tengo algo en la cara? – ninguno contesto, el sonrió y con prepotencia volvió a decir – hey se que soy guapo pero me están haciendo sonrojar – ante esto Luna se hecho a reir como una loca, el muchacho la miro aun mas extrañado – mucho gusto Ginevra – se presento Ginny que fue la primera que reacciono, este tomo su mano "tiene las manos calientes…." Pensó Ginny al sentir el tacto, Blaise se dio cuenta del cambio de Ginny y se molesto – y yo Blaise Zabini…para ti Zabini – el muchacho rió – Hermione Granger – saludo Herms – y la loca desenfrenada es Luna – presento Ginny mas atrás a su amiga, el muchacho se giro a Draco y se le quedo viendo - ¿te debo algo? – preguntó Malfoy con su voz despectiva - ¿es así de cabrón todo el tiempo? – pregunto el muchacho a los demás ignorando la queja de Malfoy, todos lo pensaron un momento y en coro solo pudieron contestar – Si – el muchacho rió abiertamente – me llamo Alejandro Acevedo - los demás extrañados por el apellido el acoto – soy de Latinoamérica… - pudo ver que por fin entendieron – el cabrón – agrego Blaise señalando a Draco, que lo miro molesto – es Draco Malfoy – Alejandro sonrió - ¿con que eres Mago? – pregunto Malfoy, descolocando a chico.

-¡mentira! – exclamo Ron al escuchar el cuento de su amigo, es decir, - entonces…entonces tu…ya no eres… tu sabes… - comenzó a balbucear Ron, Harry se le quedo mirando esperando a que completara su pregunta, pues no la entendía, al ver que no la termino Harry insistio – ¿no soy qué? – Ron se sonrojo – tu sabes… eso… - al ver la gran incognita en la cara de su amigo pelinegro que no le entendía añadió – virgen – si Harry no hubiese estado sentado a su lado y prestándole atención no le hubiese entendido… Al cara rajada le costo encajar la pregunta – claro que no – contesto Harry – no lo soy desde diciembre de este año escolar que paso – añadió Harry - ¿cómo? – Pregunto Ron, Harry miro extrañado a Ron - ¿Qué crees que hacia con Cho? – inquirió Harry con una sonrisa cómplice – o sea…que esta no fue tu primera vez… - entendio Ron – hay claro que no Ron – dijo Harry con un deje desesperado - ¿a qué va todo esto? – Pregunto Harry – nada… es que…es que yo… - pero el pelirrojo callo, a Harry le tomo 5 segundos en atar cabos - ¡hay dios eres virgen!- exclamo Potter, no era una pregunta era una afirmación, Ron se puso rojo de vergüenza y le dio un codazo a Harry al ver que las dos chicas sentadas a lado de ellos se rieron y comenzaron a murmurar, Harry se sonrojo y se acerco a Ron - pero Ron…yo creí que tu... bueno ya sabes con Herms… - murmuro Harry, Ron abrió los ojos como platos – como crees… - le corto, - bueno… - comenzo Harry, pero no sabía que decir, el siempre había pensado que Ron era el mas precoz entre los dos en esas cuestiones, pero claro a él (Harry) se le hacia todo mas fácil por su fama "pero la sobrecargo no sabía que yo eres famoso" pensó Harry con orgullo.

Retomando el tema de su amigo, no sabía que decirle – y mi esperanza era que Herms también lo fuera – acoto su amigo - ¿tu esperanza? Un momento, es decir que Herms no es virgen… - pregunto Harry, Ron afirmo – ¿no la escuchaste en el avión? – pregunto el pelirrojo – no Ron… estaba ocupado en otras cosas – recordó Harry las curvas de la sobrecargo – bueno si… y la perdió con Krum – explico el chico, eso le afirmaba a Harry " a los famosos les es mas facil conseguir cualquier chica… pero Herms no era cualquier chica… aunque chica es chica" pensó el niño que vivió, - Harry este es mi secreto y no puede salir de aquí – amenazo Ron apretando el brazo de su amigo – claro que no Ron… pero hay que solucionarlo – sonrió Harry – bueno si… pero ninguna chica quiere nada conmigo – argumento su amigo – hay Ron no seas dramático - dijo Harry mientras cerraba la cortina de la ventanilla – ¿si? Es que no se… creo que antes Herms tendría algo con Malfoy – Harry sonrío para sus adentros "si supiera que Ginny salio con Malfoy te mueres Ron". Pues si Harry supo de la pequeña aventura de la pelirroja con el rubio, y es que una noche cuando el regresaba de una reunión con Snape y sus clases de oclumancia, Harry escucho voces en un salón, al asomarse pudo ver como Malfoy literalmente se tragaba a Ginny en un beso que mas que amor se teñía de lujuria. Harry nunca le dijo a Ginny de que él sabía su secreto, mas aun cuando vio dos semanas después, de regreso de otra de sus reuniones de oclumancia como Draco y Ginny se decían adios, y acordaban no contarlo a nadie. Harry (N/A muy inteligente él) pensó que era mejor así, nadie tendría que saber nada, solo fue un "desliz" de su amiga. Luego de recordar todo, Harry pudo escuchar que Ron seguía su monologo de (no soy nadie, todos me odian nadie me quieren) que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar – hay Ron, contrólate… ya veras… estas vacaciones perderás la virginidad… yo me encargare de eso - apoyo Harry a su amigo, este sonrió tímidamente y asistió.

El chico sonrió jovialmente – sabía que ustedes tan poco lo eran – fue toda la contesta de Alejandro – oh – escucho el castaño a la otra castaña – ¿y que edad tienes? – Pregunto Ginny – yo tengo 16… ¿y ustedes preciosas? – pregunto Alejandro acercándose a las muchachas, las tres propinaron risas tontas – Ginny y yo acabamos de cumplir quince, y Hermione cumplirá en 2 semanas los 16 – contesto Luna, señalando a la castaña – bueno eso habrá que celebrarlo – dijo Alejandro acercándose a la castaña. Mientras Malfoy y Zabini se sentían incómodos con ese nuevo chico y al ver como se les acercaba a las muchacha carraspearon para hacerse notar, todos hicieron silencio y los miraron - ¿y bien? – Pregunto Ginny – es que… - comenzó Zabini – ya va a salir el bus y es mejor que se sienten – culmino Malfoy atropelladamente, pero con su típica voz fría.

Unos instantes después hizo su aparición un gordo alto en medio del bus y comenzó a decir – ¡Hola amiguitos! – con una emoción que sonaba muy falsa – soy uno de sus guías, mi nombre es Toby y estoy muy feliz de estar con ustedes – seguía hablando el hombre, Hermione y las chicas se rieron, al escuchar a Alejandro murmurar – gordo gay - ni siquiera Malfoy resistio la tentación de asomar una pequeña sonrisa en su frió rostro. Toby explico que en el campamento habían personas de todo el mundo, que tardarían mas o menos una hora y media en llegar a su destino y que se encontraban chicos desde 8 años hasta 18 años… claro solo que los mas pequeños eran llevados en buses diferentes.

Llevaban media hora de viaje y no había sucedido absolutamente nada…estaban todos aburridos y el maldito gordo gay de Toby no dejaba de cantar canciones ridiculas "vamos de paseo si si si! En un carro feo No no no! Pero no me importa porque llevo toooortttaaa" (N/A cuando era pequeño mi maestra cantaba eso en los viajes…fue traumatico) la estupida canción no se le quitaba de la cabeza a Blaise – alguien cállelo o va a correr sangre – amenazo Zabini entre dientes – tengo una idea – dijo repentinamente Alejandro con una cara traviesa.

Hermione como toda chica curiosa, se volteo y miro severamente a Alejandro – ¿Qué piensan hacer? – pregunto en tono de advertencia – Granger no seas metida…no estamos en el colegio no vengas a joder – hablo por fin Draco – juegas o no Hermione – pregunto Alejandro, Ginny ya se había incorporado – yo juego – y Luna la secundo – será – dijo con decepción Hermione – bien – resolvió Alejandro – Ginny, toma esto – dijo Alenjandro mientras le tendía a la pelirroja una bolsa, la chica la tomo y la leyó -papitas con extra queso extra saladas- todos miraron sin entender a Alejandro – lo que tienes que hacer es… - comenzó el muchacho a explicar.

Harry y Ron pudieron ver desde lejos como Ginny se paraba de su asiento, y se dirigía hacia el frente del bus, camina resuelta con una bolsa en su mano, que se le cayó "misteriosamente" de su mano – mira Harry se le cayó voy a recogerlo – dijo Ron mientras se paraba, Harry lo tomo del brazo – no Ron, espera… creo que trama algo – murmuro el pelinegro.

Toby pudo ver como a la chica pelirroja se le caía una bolsa de patatas – oye niña – pero la muchacha no le presto atención y se metió al baño.

¿y ahora? – pregunto Zabini, bien esperemos 5 minutos – pero Ginny esta en el baño – protesto Hermione – que se espere – corto Alejandro…pasaron los 6 minutos – ¿entonces? – inquirió Zabini – miren – indico Alejandro, todos asomaron sus cabezas para poder ver a el gordo gay comiéndose las papitas frenéticamente – pudimos habérnosla comido nosotros – dijo en tono razonable Luna – ahora Zabini es tu turno, pasa por ahí con esto – Alejandro le mostró una botellita con un liquido – y no se te ocurra tomar de esto – advirtió. Zabini asistió. Y paso por al frente del gordo – hey muchacho me puedes regalar un poco me estoy muriendo de la sed – pidió el pobre hombre a Zabini – seguro… no quiero mas tómeselo todo –

Mientras tanto dentro del baño, Ginny quitaba los rollos de papel higiénico y las toallitas para cercarse la cara y las guardaba en su bolso de mano.

Zabini regreso con una sonrisa a su asiento – que tenía eso – pregunto Malfoy, Alejandro sonrió y mostró un botellita - ¿laxante? – pregunto Malfoy al leer la etiqueta - es para… - comenzó a decir Hermione, pero un gemido de los asientos de adelante se escucho. Toby corría al baño y tocaba la puerta frenéticamente mientras se sujetaba el inmenso rabo en forma de tapón… No lo pudo evitar, Hermione se comenzo a reir – que bueno que te gusto Granger ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es que el chofer no nos escuche – informo Alejandro, - déjamelo a mi - se apresuro a decir Luna mientras sacaba su I-pod del bolso, y camino feliz a donde estaba el chofer, mientras Ginny salía del baño y dejaba entrar a Toby que sudaba frío ya, Alejandro se levanto rápidamente y con un paraguas bloqueo la puerta para que no se pudiese abrir. En ese momento Luna regreso triunfante - listo –

Todo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, escucharon como un chico gritaba –Guerra – y lanzaba un papel higiénico a los aires, todos lo chicos se levantaron de su asiento, Harry vio como Hermione corrió y detrás la perseguía otro chico con lo que parecía un tubo de pasta de dientes, la chica se giro y le lanzo su polvo compacto causando un nube de humo…

Harry se paro y tomo su "espuma de afeitar de Mr. Quince, marca mágica" y la batía echándosela a Ron en todo el cuerpo, el pelirrojo tomo sus chuchearías y se las lanzo pero Harry era mas rápido y se agacho echándoselo entero a Luna, que se puso roja de la rabia – ¡muere! – grito la rubia lanzándose sobre el pelirrojo.

Hermione sintió como una mano la tomaba por la cintura – bien Granger – típica voz familiar que arrastraba las palabras (n/A quien sera,…?) - esta es mi venganza – Hermione giro de repente, Malfoy cargaba un dulce con mucha crema en su mano, halo la camisa de Hermione (que era pequeña de por si) por el pecho y le metió el postre entre sus senos, Hermione grito y brinco por todos lados, mientras Malfoy se destornillaba de las risas, la chica lo miro y de su bolso saco una "Coca-Cola" la batió y la destapo haciendo que el rubio se empegostara de pies a cabeza… - jajaja – se burlaba Hermione – que es lo gracioso – pregunto el rubio – que esta es la única manera que tu y yo seamos dulces el uno con el otro – el platino no entendió pero al ver como de el busto de Hermione salia crema pastelera y el bañado en liquido pegostoso comprendió y se acerco a la chica – hay otras formas – insinuó de manera sensual Malfoy.

Ginny y Alejandro tenían una guerra de frituras, hasta que Zabini ya rojo (no se sabe de la rabia de celos) se acerco, tomo a Ginny del brazo y dijo - ¿qué haces? – la muchacha lo vio descolocada – Ginevra te gusta ese idiota – no era una pregunta, sonaba como afirmación, Ginny rio – ¿celoso? – Blaise le tomo la cara y la beso – ahora eres mi novia Ginevra – y sonrió de medio lado – y créeme no me gusta compartir – la chica alzo una ceja – para ser tu novia primero me lo pides, y créeme en estos momentos diré que no, segundo acabo de conocer a Alejandro que crees que soy una de esas regaladas amigas tuyas … ¿la sobrecargo? - Blaise sonrió - ¿celosa? – Ginny bufo – si mira estoy tan celosa, que voy a hacer algo que nunca haría – Blaise cerro los ojos esperando a un beso, todo lo contrario no pudo ni saber cuando un pudín de chocolate (N/A saben ese que venden en potesitos) se estrellaba en su cara – A ver si te endulzas un poquito – murmuro Ginny a su oído antes de desaparecer en el desastre de autobús.

Cuando sintió que el autobús se paro, el pobre Toby llevaba una hora tocando la puerta del baño para poder salir, o por lo menos que alguien le diera papel higiénico, dado que en el baño no había… Se sintió feliz cuando su hermano Toby abrió la puerta y con cara de asco le paso el papel.

Una larga fila de chicos empegostados, mojados, bañados de quien sabe que cosas, miraban con cara divertida a dos enormes Gordos frente a ellos, y a una chica flaca vestida de rosado de pies a cabezas – bien ¿Quién fue? – pregunto Tommy de mal humor – hay digan mis pequeños querubines y no les haremos nada y podremos seguir al campamento a realizar divertidas actividades – estimulo la chica de rosado con una vez chillona y horriblemente ¿feliz?...

En la fila un chico platino, uno pelinegro, una pelirroja, un castaño, una castaña, un pelirrojo, una rubia, otro con una cicatriz (N/A en orden, para el que no supo: Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Alejandro, Hermione, Ron, Luna y Harry) compartían miradas cómplices, esta demás decir que nunca se supo quien comenzó esa "pequeña" revuelta.

HOLA! Ya se termino pues, prometo q el proximo sera mucho mejor! Bueno las dos sorpresas son el personaje new ALEJANDRO q iran enterandose de el poco a poco y claro la cuestion de q el pobre de Ron es el UNICO virgen (hasta ahora) de nuestra historia jajajaja…sorry no lo pude evitar. Cuidenc.


	7. Cap 6

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Toy aquí de nuevo! Hay q el nuevo cap tuvo una muy buena acogida! Bueno ya todos saben este cap esta dedicado a sakura-granger q me escribió mi primer reviuw, gracias a todas!

Por ahí dice q la historia no es cursi sino mas bien cómica! Bueno es q ahora si se esta poniendo intensa pero tranquilas q sigue cómica… veremos a nuestros amigos y se enteraran de mas cosas nuevas. No estoy acostumbrado a colocarle nombre a los capítulos y no voy a comenzar, pero de ponerle a este uno, se llamaría "Luna Lunita Lunatica" jejeje ya verán por qué cuídense besos

Capitulo 6.

Luego de media hora de reprimenda de parte de los 3 tarados, dos de ellos mas anchos que largos (que para completar terminaron siendo hermanos los 3) los mandaron al lugar donde sería la sede del campamento – muy… pintoresco – fue lo único que pudo decir Luna… - ¿pintoresco? Es… raro – concluyo Ginny al ver el paisaje – parece el mundo de Peter Pan – concluyo Luna, todos se le quedaron viendo y nadie dijo nada "como es que Luna sabe de tanta cosa muggle" pensó Hermione, pero no se lo pregunto porque le daba miedo la respuesta (N/A me encanta Luna jejeje). Un grupo de cabañas se levantaban frente a ellos, todas de madera, no muy grandes, en el claro de un inmenso bosque, en medio de todas esas pequeñas cabañas se levantaba una inmensa – esa es la cabaña principal mis niños – explicaba el Gordo (gay) de Toby mientras colocaba su brazo sobre el hombro de Zabini, que lo retiro rápidamente con asco – en esa cabaña en los pisos superiores dormiremos los guías y abajo pueden encontrar el comedor. Los baños de chicas están del lado derecho del campamento y el de chico del lado izquierdo – termino sonriendo – ahora vengan que ya sus compañeros fueron enviados a las suyas no les quedara remedio que compartir sus cabañas – todos los chicos frenaron -¿compartir? – pregunto Herms, Tomy se giro sobre sus talones y dijo – claro, las chicas una cabaña y los chicos otras – ante esta aclaración tanto Hermione, Ginny y Luna suspiraron no les importaba compartir cabaña entre ellas – ni de broma – murmuro Harry mientras él y Ron miraban con mala cara Draco y Blaise, no sabían como era el tal Alejandro pero tenía la misma sonrisa que los otros dos así que no confiaban en él.

Las cabañas no eran nada del otro mundo, madera por todos lados, dos ventanas con mosquitero, una litera se alzaba al fondo de la cabaña de los chicos junto con tres camas individuales en el medio, rápidamente Draco, Blaise y Alejandro tomaron las individuales y sin remido a Harry y Ron en la litera, como el pelirrojo era mal alto y mas pesado tomo la de abajo, pues a Harry le daba pánico que la litera se cayera y que Ron lo aplastara, con lo viejo que se veía el armazón – oye Draco – comenzó a hablar Blaise – viste a la sobrecargo… que buena estaba – Draco asintió – uf si… - sonría lujuriosamente el rubio – ¿quien? La sobrecargo de cabello negro – pregunto Alejandro, mientras tanto un chico pelinregro y ojos verdes prestaba mucha atención a la conversación ajena – si esa… me di unos cuantos besos con ella – dijo Blaise como si nada, al escuchar esto Harry se coloreo – hay no es nada. Yo también lo hice, hum… creo que fue después de ti Zabini – se pavoneo Alejandro -¿enserio? ¡Y donde estaba yo! – reclamo Draco – bueno Draco no creo que te guste compartir – argumento Alejandro "y este desde cuando conoce a Malfoy para llamarlo por su nombre" pensó Ron – hum…si Alejandro te doy permiso de que me llames por mi nombre – respondió con sorna Malfoy - ¿ah es que no lo tenía? – contesto sarcástico Alejandro, ambos rieron "me cae bien el muchacho" pensó Malfoy - bueno bueno ya que me pongo celoso ¿he? – intervino Blaise – tranquilo Zabini te diré por tu nombre de ahora en adelante – y los tres chicos rieron con ganas – retomando el tema esa sobre cargo era una salida ¿verdad? – retomo Blaise, mientras Harry se sonrojaba "en total que era una regalada…no era por mi" pensó el ojiverde con decepción.

Ginny y Hermione conversaban entusiasmada – me gusta el nuevo chico – comento Luna sin avisar - ¿enserio? Que tanto… - inquirió Ginny que era una mete basa – bueno solo me gusta… no seas exagerada y no comiences a buscarme pareja desde ya - paro Luna de una vez – chicas tengo que contarles de algo – intervino Hermione, tanto la pelirroja como la rubia la miraron cada una desde su cama – ¡si! Chismes cuenta cuenta – se tiro Luna sobre la cama de Ginny que estaba mas cerca de Hermione y las dos se acomodaron como pudieron – bueno esto va desde el verano pasado… - Hermione contó a sus amigas de todo lo de Krum, ambas boca abierta, suspiraban al escuchar todo lo que hizo el bulgaro en el verano pasado, luego armaron rabietas contra el al enterarse de lo ultimo – maldito degenerado lo voy a matar – concluyo Ginny con tono bastante intimidante – y la otra…es que lo voy a castrar – concluyo Luna, Ginny y Hermione la miraron asustadas " que la creo capaz…" pensó Ginny – es en metáfora … - acoto Luna al ver las caras de espantos de ellas – bueno eso es todo – una pequeña lagrima brotaba de los ojos de Herms, - ya amiga – consoló Ginny – ire a buscar a las chicos ¿ok? Y luego nos vamos a cenar…tranquila Herms aquí estamos nosotras – consoló Luna antes de irse. Luego de que Luna cerrara la puerta de salida, Hermione se armo de valor y comenzó a relatar la historia del avión y la del autobús – pero Hermione… eso es irreal – argumento Ginny descolocada – bueno te lo quise contar a ti, porque tu estas pasando algo parecido con Zabini, aunque ya van mas adelantados – agrego con voz picarona Hermione… Ginny rio.

Esos tres continuaban hablando de la sobrecargo, comentarios como "ese culo que se gasta" o "esa cintura" – oye Harry – llamo Ron, el pelinegro se volteo a ver a su amigo - ¿qué esa sobrecargo no es la misma con que tuviste sexo? – pregunto Ron (N/A alguien tenía que ser el inocente…o el indiscreto ¿Cómo prefieren?) Draco, Blaise y Alejandro miraron a Harry expectante, el muchacho estaba rojo y no decía nada – bueno… el que calla otorga – concluyo Alejandro, Harry le lanzo una mirada amenazante – entonces te tiraste a la sobrecargo… - reía Zabini "valla y yo que pensé que era gay" pensó Draco - ¿y como se siente tirarse a la sobrecargo Potter? – pregunto sarcástico Malfoy, Harry iba a contestar cortante pero… - ¿enserio? ¿Tuviste un revolcón con la sobre cargo salida? ¿La que le guiñaba el ojo a todos los chicos…? valla y yo que pensé que eras gay – todo esto lo dijo Luna sentada al lado de Ron, como pensando en todo. Draco, Blaise y Alejandro se miraron y no aguantaron, los 3 chicos se morían de las risas, Draco se tubo que agarrar del copete de la cama para no caerse al suelo, mientras Alejandro se tiro en la cama de Blaise y el este ultimo ahogaba su risa en la almohada. Ron y Harry miraron a Luna con reproche - ¿Cuándo entraste? – pregunto Ron… Mas risas por parte de los otro – justo cuando el oxigenado hablaba – señalo Luna a Malfoy que se sostenía el estomago y en su tono pálido de piel podía verse un rojo intenso – gay… - se escucho decir a Alejandro y se volvía a reír – ¡a quien le importa cuando entro! – Grito Harry - ¿Cómo que gay? – pregunto a Luna, la chica se puso roja "Luna estupida tienes que pensar antes de hablar" mientras otras pequeña vocecita que siempre acompañaba a Luna en sus incoherentes pensamientos le contesto "pero es que si pensabas que Harry era gay…" mientras la mente conciente de Luna razono "ah si… si lo pensaba" al regresar al mundo real Luna vio como Harry esperaba su respuesta con una cara enfurruñada y ambas manos puestas en su cadera – para comenzar por la pose – excuso Luna, Harry se vio a si mismo y quito inmediatamente las manos de ese lugar y rojo de la vergüenza pues aquellos tres ya lloraban por la risa – además siempre andas con este para arriba y para abajo – siguió explicando Luna mientras señalaba a Ron , el pelirrojo se enrojeció – hey que no tengo que ver – intervino, Luna lo ignoro – pero Malfoy por ejemplo se la pasa con Zabini – se defendió el pelinegro a la vez que Blaise y Malfoy se miraban y colocaban mala cara – hey cara rajada no nos metas en ese paquete – reclamo Blaise.

Harry bufo – ha pero yo si soy Gay por andar con Ron pero tu no por andar con Malfoy- comenzó a pelear Harry, mientras Alejandro seguía riéndose – olvídalo Harry - lo tranquilizo Luna – tienes razón no vale la pena pelear por esa estupidez – se calmo el pelinegro – ¿ah? No, yo no hablaba de eso, me refería a que olvidaras esa idea de que estos dos son gay – dijo Luna señalando a Malfoy y Zabini – gracias Lovegood – dijeron al mismo tiempo Zabini y Malfoy con pose digna – y tu porque los defiendes – pregunto Ron mosqueado – hay por favor ¿qué no lo saben? – descarto la posibilidad de que ellos lo supieran al ver las caras desconcertada de todos, incluyendo la de Zabini y Malfoy – siempre se revuelcan en la torre de astronomia, generalmente los viernes y se los intercalan para cada conquista – explico Luna con pose de suficiencia, Draco y Blaise se miraron - ¿y tu como sabes? – pregunto Zabini anonadado – todo el mundo lo sabe, incluso hay MagicVideos de ustedes circulando clandestinamente en el colegio- Draco y Blaise abrieron sus bocas – es decir que hay videos PORNOS nuestros… en todo Hogwarst - Draco estaba en shock, Harry rió con ganas – de que te ríes Potter – escupió Draco, Harry lo miro de alegre – huy todo el mundo los ha visto jajaja han visto sus miserias – Ron también se sumo a sus risas – ¿miserias? Harry como se ve que no haz visto los magicvideos… si esas son miserias… – intervino Luna, Draco y Blaise la miraron entre alagados y espantados – supongo que gracias – concluyo Zabini aun en shock – hay dejen el trauma – comento Luna con desden – si les reconforta hay muy buena critica además de que la demanda aumento cuando hicieron el trio con Cho en febrero de este año – Harry se quedo pasmado, y Blaise y Draco se miraron recordando esa noche – si… - dijeron ambos con una sonrisa bobalicona -¡EN FEBRERO! – grito Harry - ¡pero si ahí todavía salía con Cho! – Draco y Blaise lo miraron divertidos – bueno parece que no las satisfacías bien… porque tuvo que recurrir a mis amigos aquí presentes… - intervino Alejandro mientras se colocaba en el medio de Malfoy y Zabini y les pasa un brazo en cada hombro – y díganme ¿la dejaron satisfecha? – Blaise afirmo y Draco dijo – tu que crees -…

Luna se fue dejando a los chicos sumidos en una discusión que no parecía tener fin "chicos… quien los entiende… que si el trio, que si la Cho, que si que el otro es gay… no me gustaría ser la que inicie esas peleas…" pensaba la rubia mientras caminaba feliz, paso buscando a Herm y Ginny que preguntaron que paso con sus amigos – no sé… problemas de niños – concluyo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia el comedor con una Hermione y una Ginny muy extrañadas.

En el comedor, las tres chicas platicaban alegremente – hola – saludo un muchacho alto, cabello negro con peinado moderno, y muy buen porte acompañado de otros dos chicos – buenas – contesto Luna – si…ahora que las vimos a ustedes comenzaron a ser buenas – comento el otro de los muchachos, las tres chicas rieron "genial mas galanes de pacotilla" pensó Herms algo fastidiada, sin darse cuenta que 5 chicos entraban al comedor, 4 de ellos con caras muy serias y Alejandro con su típica sonrisa jovial.

-Potter ya deja el tema, Chang no era ninguna santa y tu lo sabías – volvió a comentar Draco, fastidiado por la mirada de Harry – da igual, tu sabias que era mi novia – Alejandro miro al cielo en busca de paciencia – ¿y eso que Potter? No que supuestamente se odian… era obvio que le no le iba a importar que fuera tu novia – intervino el castaño, Harry en parte le dio la razón – además no es culpa de nosotros que no sepas retener a una chica – concluyo malignamente Zabini mientras tomaba su plato de comida – hum… por lo visto tu tan poco puedes – le susurro Alejandro, señalando a las tres chicas que platicaban muy animadas con tres idiotas. Zabini resoplo y camino con paso seguro hasta la mesa – hey para donde va este – se quejo Ron siguiéndolo, pues de ninguna manera esos se iban a sentar en su mesa.

-Ginevra Weasly- siseo alguien a su espalda que la hizo erizarse, la pelirroja se volteo lentamente, al ver quien era suspiro aliviada – hay hola Blaise. – al muchacho se le desencajo la mandíbula – ¿solo hola? ¿qué hacías hablando con este? – pregunto ardido, mientras Ron llegaba en ese momento – ¿Zabini que crees que haces? – pregunto Ron, refiriendose a la intención del pelinegro de sentarse junto a su hermana - ¿yo? Regaño a tu hermana – contestó simplemente el otro – Ron dile que me deje de fastidiar – pidio Ginny ya de mal humor con su cuasi- no- oficial-novio – déjala en paz – defendio el pelirrojo, a lo cual Ginny sonrio – claro…deja que la niña de 15 años ande coqueteando con cuanto idiota se le aparezca – ataco Zabini - ¡Ginny! Zabini tiene razon… deja de hablar con estos – advirtió Ron. La pelirroja al verse atacada por su mismo hermano se indigno -¡ y le das la razón a este! – grito. A todas estas, Luna seguía hablando con uno de los muchachos, mientras Hermione ignoraba olímpicamente al otro y comía gustosa, un rubio miraba con cara asesina a el chico que se intentaba ligar a Hermione, la cual no le interesaba lo que el muchacho tuviese que decir (para satisfacción de Draco). Mientras Alejandro comía divertido y le guiñaba el ojo a una chica que lo estaba mirando - ¡esto es el colmo! – se quejo Ginny, y todos sus amigos la voltearon a ver, pues ninguno le estaba prestando atención a Ron, Blaise y ella estoy harta de los dos… tu Ron, tengo 15 años, solo un año menos que tu…déjame en paz solo porque tu seas un monje no quiera decir que yo tenga que ser novicia…y tu – dijo mirando a Zabini – no te me acerques – pues no podía declarar todo lo que había sucedido antes. La muchacha se fue a paso firme.

Hermione se levanto de su asiento, miro de reojo a un rubio que ella sabía que la estaba mirando – ojala todos fueran tan expresivos con sus celos como Zabini – comento Hermione como si fuese para si, a lo que el rubio contesto atragantándose con su jugo. Luna acompaño a Hermione no sin antes intercambiar numero de cabaña con el otro chico, se despidió guiñándole un ojo.

Las chicas encontraron a Ginny a la orilla del lago… ya la luna había salido… las estrellas brillaban intensamente pues no había esas luces de la ciudad que opacaban toda esa hermosura. Parecía que había dos cielos uno arriba y otro en el lago, que se conservaba quieto y su tranquilidad solo era interrumpida por las piedras que Ginevra arrojaba al lago – Ginny… - llamo la atención Herms, la pelirroja se volteo – hola – saludo melancólica - ¿Qué sucede Ginny? – pregunto Luna – es que… no me gusta que me traten como una niña y Zabini y Ron lo están haciendo muy a menudo – se quejo la chica lanzando con fuerza su ultima piedra – Ron siempre lo ha hecho…y bueno Zabini no creo que te vea como una niña – contesto Herms razonablemente – no estoy acostumbrada a… eso – Ginny se sonrojo – ¿a que te celen? – inquirió Luna, la pelirroja asintió – hay que envidia…como quisiera yo que me celara alguien – declaro Herms triste, a lo que Luna sonrió – a veces que te celen es rico jejeje – asi la conversación fue tornándose cada vez mas amena y llegaron rápidamente al tema preferido… Chicos.

supongo Blaise – comentaba Alejandro al muchacho mientras ambos y Draco caminaban explorando el lugar, Potter y Weasly se habían quedado tragando comida (N/A si comen mucho lo se) – que te gusta Weasly – concluyo, Blaise lo miro y no contesto – repito, el que calle otorga – Malfoy sonrió – no te rías Draco, tu sientes algo por la Granger – siguió hablando Alejandro para lo cual Draco enrojeció - ¿estás loco? Ni de coña – Alejandro sonrió y siguió caminando – bueno pero no tendría nada de malo… amabas están muy buenas – concluyo mientras entraba en la cabaña, Draco y Blaise se miraron y se rieron -este no deja de meter casquillo – dijo Draco mientras el entraba a la cabaña. Blaise estaba a punto de seguir a sus amigos cuando vio a lo lejos como dos chicas se despedían de otra en el lago, la reconoció inmediatamente y fue caminando a donde estaba ella.

- hola pelirroja – saludo el muchacho llegando por detrás de Ginny, la chica ni se inmuto - ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto directa – ¿sucede algo conmigo? – le pregunto Zabini, Ginny se puso roja de ira - ¡sucede! De todo pasa contigo… eres lo demasiado raro para mi – se quejo la chica, Blaise no mostró reacción alguna pero contesto – es que ese es el problema… las chicas se espantan por mi carácter "raro" como tu dices y nunca quieren llegar a conocerme bien – Ginny lo miro y solo agrego – necesitas a una chica valiente – a lo cual el muchacho la miro - ¿tu serías valiente por mi? – la pelirroja lo miro y entre triste y alagada respondió – seré valiente para ti… el día que tu dejes de ser cobarde para decirme que te gusto sin tanta perorata- la pelirroja espero una respuesta del muchacho, peo al ver que este miraba el lago y parecía pensar, ella se levanto de su puesto y camino sin mirar atrás.


	8. cap 7

Hola… capitulo extremamente… aburrido lo sé… quiero que me disculpen la tardanza para publicar, pero es que llevo dos semanas enfermo y bueno ahora es que pude levantar cabeza… y con los estudios no ayuda mucho pues… este capitulo es solo.. como les explico… es solo un trampolín para todos los problemas que se van a presentar… estoy como quien dice armando todo para que se den una "serie de eventos desafortunados" jajajaja… bueno espero que medio les guste y prometo que el next cap estara demasiado movido y entretenido. Me esforzare ahora que estoy mejor jejejeje. Aun asi DEJEN REVIUW!

Por ahí me dijeron "nena síguelo" en un de los reviuw! HEY QUE SOY NENE! No nena.. jajajaja es común, tendré que luchar por mi identidad mi hombría en esta pagina jajajajajaja! Todo el mundo sin saber da por sentado que soy mujer! QUE ES ESO! Jajajajaja no importa. Ya es costumbre y me encanta leer como dicen cuando pillan que soy hombre "hoy disculpa es que aquí no hay escritores hombres" bueno cuidenc chau.

Capitulo 7

Estaba haciendo tanto calor que solo quería ducharse, y meterse en un aire acondicionado, pero claro en ese puto campamento no existía el aire acondicionado…

Hermione caminaba aun en pijama hacia los baños que por supuesto eran compartidos con todas las chicas, ella no le importaba mucho, los de Hogwarst eran iguales, pero le daba grima que todo fuese de madera… que asco… se veía sucio. Colgó su toalla en la pared, y se desvistió lentamente con reticencia y se metio (con sus sandalias puestas) a su locker para ducharse, sentir el agua fría como recorría su cuerpo era divino…

Ginny y Luna comían animadas, estaban cansadas de tanto hablar la noche anterior, así que se fueron a comer de una vez, dejando a la castaña sola – pásame la miel – pedía Luna a Ginny, pero la muchacha no se lo paso, fue Alejandro que sin que ellas se dieran cuenta se acerco – hola hermosuras – saludo el joven, Luna sonrió y Ginny trataba de tragar su bocado de waffle - ¡hey chicos por aquí! – grito Alejandro a Harry y Ron, los cuales se acercaron, no por la invitación del joven sino porque sus amigas estaban ahí. Alejandro se paro de su asiento y fue a buscar su bandeja de comida, consiguiéndose en la cola con Blaise – hola dormilón – saludo Alejandro dándole una palmada en el hombro – hola Ale. – contesto Blaise soñoliento - ¿Ale?- preguntó - si Ale es mas corto que Alejandro, me da flojera – concluyo Blaise tomando su postre y caminando hacia las mesas, al ver a Ginevra sentada con su hermano y… Potter sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago -¿de veras te gusta la pelirroja?- pregunto Alejandro con una pequeña sonrisa confidente, Zabini como todo Sly no atino a afirmarlo pero tan poco lo negó, simplemente contestó con otra pregunta – ¿y si fuera así? – una pregunta que daba a afirmación – pues yo podría ayudarte – propuso Alejandro – hum que ganarías tu con eso – se detuvo Blaise, pues no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie hiciera favores por el sin ningún tipo de pago, ni siquiera con Draco, pues recuerden como termino parado 3 semanas de su hermoso verano en un campamento muggle, en fin, Alejandro sonrió ampliamente y sencillamente contesto - ¿Qué para todo tiene que existir un trato? – a lo cual Zabini se le quedo mirando con fastidio – bueno… habla de una vez no tengo tu tiempo – ya el Sly se estaba impacientando, - bueno Zabini en cuanto al pago no te preocupes no te pediría nada que no se pudiese… - Blaise confirmo… ese chico sería un perfecto Sly – dame tiempo para preparas todo - pidio Ale, a lo cual Zabini gruño - ¿hasta el viernes? - pregunto el castaño – hoy es miércoles, ¿seguro que puedes? – Alejandro sonrio como si fuese un chiste – mas que suficiente – y siguió caminando a las mesas - haces ahí parado? Muévete – lo empujo Alejandro, caminando a donde estaban las chicas, Blaise lo siguió con fastidio - a comer – declaro Alejandro cuando se sento, y al parecer la unica que obedecía era Luna que engullía toda la comida, Ginny miraba de reojo a Blaise, el cual hacía lo mismo, mientras Harry y Ron ájenos a todo cuchicheaban en una esquina de la mesa.

bueno Ron que te parece esa – señalaba Harry con disimulo a una muchacha rubia alta – no Harry ¿Cómo crees? Si casi me pasa de tamaño – critico el pelirrojo – es que pensé que tu siendo alto pues… bueno esa – señalo Harry de nuevo a otra chica mas bajita de melena rizada y color caramelo que al parecer de Harry estaba muy bien, pues era chiquita pero con todo en su lugar – no… me la puedo meter en un bolsillo - declaro Ron, Harry lo miro con desden – esa- señalo Harry a una pelirroja de cabello corto – no Harry pelirrojas no, sentiré que lo hago con mi hermana – refunfuño Ron - ¿sabes algo? Ya veo porque sigues virgen – declaro Potter de mal humor, al ver la cara de Ron que era de desconcierto con tristeza añadió – es que eres demasiado exigente - Ron coloco cara de ofendido y dijo – la primera vez tiene que ser con alguien que te guste y que te haga sentir especial, alguien que se entregue a ti en cuerpo y alma – sonrío el pecoso creyendo que sus palabras impresionarían a su amigo, el cual se quedo pasmado ante la respuesta para luego reaccionar con un respingo y contestar ofuscado - ¿Quién te dijo esas mariconadas?-

El agua era tan relajante… se levanto el cabello para que el chorro le pegara en su nuca, pues se sentía un poco tensa… "secuelas del colegio" pensó la castaña… pues tenía que aplicar esa técnica a menudo en el colegio "consecuencia de andar con Harry soy-imán-a.-todos-los-problemas Potter y Ron-todo-me-sabe-a-bola Weasley". Respiro profundamente… el olor a medare penetro en ella… le recordó a ese hermoso bosque donde ella y Vik… Krum "!Krum! Hermione de ahora en adelante para ti es krum… nada de Víctor" volvió a respirar… la madera húmeda… le recordó un día de lluvia... sentada frente a la chimenea de la cabaña… ella estaba preocupada porque no sabía nada de sus amigos ni de Harry… Su madre le había escrito que tendría que regresar antes de lo previsto…

Flash Back

Hermione se encontraba sentada en un cómodo sofá… con sus piernas estiradas como si fuese un gato, con una manta calentita que la ayudaba a protegerse del frío e iluminada por las llamas de la chimenea, que precisamente, con su luz mostraba a medias ese cuarto, todo de madera, con pieles como alfombras (cosa que a ella no le agradaba mucho pues era medio ecologista, aun así ya que estaban ahí…) a unos metros de ella había otro sofá, grande y cómodo y tirados en el suelo unos 5 juegos de mesas, todos diferentes, sonrió para si al recordar a Víctor jugar el "twister" que ella llevo. Era todo tan tranquilo… tan reconfortante, amaba a sus amigos, pero a veces era demasiado estrés junto, el colegio, Voldemort, Harry, Ron junto con Ginny y todos los problemas que estos acarreaban… podía ser todo muy fatigante, pues todos pensaban que ella tenían las respuestas a todo… por su actitud "madura" . Un penetrante olor a chocolate caliente hizo que todo su ser desde adentro se calentara – Quierres Herrms – ofrecio una gran mano que se interponía entre ella y el fuego que estaba observando, ella acepto y dio espacio para que Víctor se sentara detrás de ella, quedando ella descostada sobre el… - Herrms estas tensa… - la chica sonrió tímida, todavía esa mirada le atravesaba hasta el alma estremeciéndola hasta la punta de los dedos – ¿es porr tus amigos? – pregunto el vulgaro, ella afirmo algo triste, pues le daba vergüenza que él supiera que pensaba en ellos cuando estaba con él, pero el chico sonrió (algo torpe) y dijo – tranquila mañana mandaremos una lechuza en cuanto escampe – ella lo beso y el respondió tiernamente, luego del beso, la arrimo hacia él para comenzar a darle un masaje en su nuca…

Fin del Flash Back.

El recuerdo era tan vivido que podía sentir las manos del chico en su nuca "hum" pensó incoherente Herms… la mano comenzó a bajar un poco "un momento esto no es un recuerdo" reacciono Hermione " ¡y tan poco es una mano!" - ¡AH! – grito la chica saliendo de la ducha y brincando por todos lados… - quítenme este bicho - gritaba despavorida cuando pudo quitárselo no reconoció al insecto, el bicho abrió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo por todo el baño como persiguiendo a Hermione - ¡ah! – grito Hermione saliendo del baño… desnuda.

Se había despertado tarde, llegaría tarde al desayuno, menos mal que le pidió a Blaise que le guarda un puesto, ya se había duchado y caminaba rumbo al comedor, cuando a su izquierda pudo ver a una muchacha oculta detrás de un árbol, y le hacia señas, el encantado pensando que era otra de sus conquistas esbozó una de sus sonrisas marca Malfoy registradas y se acerco - ¿Granger? – pregunto Malfoy al ver los rizos de la muchacha detrás de una rama – si Malfoy – contestó la chica, en su voz se podía escuchar cierto tono de derrota – ne… necesito un favor – musito, aun detrás del árbol - ah no Granger, soy irresistible y todo, ya me entere que hay MagicVideos míos por Hogwarst pero no voy a consolarte… bueno de gratis no – sonrió malicioso – cállate idiota, no es por eso… de buscar consuelo busco algo mejor que tu – ataco Hermione, el rubio la miro ofendido - si es asi – y se dio media vuelta – Malfoy no – lo detuvo Hermione – por favor – pidió entre dientes – ja… bien que necesitas Granger… y que sea rápido – necesito que me busques ropa en mi cabaña – lo dijo tan rápido que Malfoy tuvo que pensar un momento hasta que cayo -¿ah? – pregunto desconcertado el rubio – maldita sea Malfoy, me robaron la toalla mientras me duchaba ahora estoy desnuda y no encuentro como llegar a mi cabaña – la muchacha se sonrojo con violencia " ni de coña le digo que salí como loca por un simple bichito… sera para que se burle de mi todo el año" – asi que Granger esta desnuda… - repitió con rintintin Draco – ¿y que me darás a cambio? – Hermione sonrió temerosa - ¿mi eterna gratitud? – pregunto a lo cual el con una sonrisa amplia contesto – puedo vivir sin ella… pero luego ideare una buena forma de pago y no te pudras negar - Hermione asintió temerosa, pero como sus "amigas" no aparecían por ningún lado para salvarla… no tenía mas remedio.

Malfoy camino lentamente…muy lentamente (para frustración de Hermione) hasta su cabaña. Al entrar pudo divisar 3 camas, supo inmediatamente cual era la de Granger pues era la única tendida correctamente, mientras que la de sus dos compañeras era un completo desastre, lleno de ropa (que al aparecer se probaron y no usaron) y un lió de sabanas, cada cama iba acompañada de una mesita de noche, la cual tenía una gaveta, Malfoy supuso que ahí tendrían su ropa interior, una sonrisa maligna apareció en la comisura de su boca, camino directo a la del fondo, la reviso y se dio cuenta que era la de Luna, pues unas pantaletas de leopardo, otras de cebra otras magicas cambiantes de color… solo Lovegood era lo suficientemente loca para usar esa ropa, se dirigió a la del medio que por supuesto era de Weasly, esta no lo sorprendió mucho, no por no usar ropa excitante, todo lo contrarío la Weasly tenía 4 hilos, 5 semihilo y 6 pantaletas "matapasiones" de todos colores… "calenturienta la muchacha" pensó Malfoy "lastima que va con Blaise" y camino resuelto a la de Granger y pudo ver tristemente que la muchacha solo usaba ropa interior blanca, de algodón que no llegaban a ser ni semi hilo, era patético… aunque… del fondo de la gaveta pudo divisar "¿encaje negro?" reviso mas profundo y pudo al fin sacar la prenda, era un hilo "¿hilo? EL HILO" negro, de encaje, vete tu a saber donde lo había sacado, era muy elegante se veía que era muy fino, halo mas la prenda y esta se trajo otra… roja, otra verde oscura… "valla pero aquí hay esperanza" con malicia descarto todas las demás prendas y tomo solo la verde "mi color preferido" se dirigió tranquilamente a los baúles, valla que la Granger ocultaba un lado sexy, pero no era muy dada a mostrarlo pues esos trapos no dejaban ver nada, la falda mas corta que encontró Draco era hasta las rodillas… "dios si Pansy viese eso se muere… esto es un atentado a la moda" camino al baúl de Weasly y ahí encontró unos pantalones blancos "mejor" pensó Malfoy, en el baúl de Lovegood encontro una "camisita" verde oscura (N/a no se de vestir de mujeres, la puse verde porq el hilo era verde jajajja… imagínense como quieran) y tomo unas sandalias, y camino de nuevo despacio hasta donde se encontraba Granger – ¡MALFOY! – fue lo único que grito la chica al ver el hilo verde, pero resignada se lo coloco, luego los pantalones y luego la camisa, salio de su escondite algo mas relajada pero aun tensa.

Malfoy se volteo a ver su creación, valla que Granger tenía su lado femenino, no era bella, pero ese conjuntito le ayudaba mucho, su piel tostada resaltaba en sus hombro descubiertos, bajando poco a poco, sus pechos se veían un poco mas grandes y la camisa dejaba ver la marca de sus pezones que estaban erectos por el frío "jejeje… por eso no traje sostenes" esos pantalones blanco traslucían un poco el encaje verde que enfundaba correctamente el grandioso trasero de la chica "no se puede negar lo mejor de Granger es ese culo y esa cadera…" Malfo suspiro satisfecho – que miras – pregunto molesta la castaña – tu culo – contesto descaradamente el rubio, la chica lo miro con rabia – que te crees… - comenzó a hablar Hermione de mal humor –Granger ya cállate…- intervino Malfoy algo fastidiado – ¿no sabes que calladita te vez mas bonita? Pero no tu sales y la cagas hablando como siempre – la chica frunció el seño "¿será verdad? Soy bonita… jijiji" pensó ilógicamente mientras lo miraba, la muchacha se dio cuenta que Malfoy la miraba divertido… pero no a la cara, bajo su vista a la de nivel de rubio y encontro su pecho…"Maldito pervertido" pensó, Hermione se tamo sus senos y se dio media vuelta – valla que tienes frío – declaro Malfoy – bueno Granger es un placer hablar contigo pero me tengo que retirar – y paso por un lado de Hermione con esa pose de presumido que siempre lleva – y me debes un favor – agrego ya lejos de la muchacha. La cual frustrada camino detrás de el para ir al desayuno.

En el comedor Malfoy entro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, detrás de él entro una Hermione muy perturbada – ¿valla Herms y esa pinta? – Pregunto Ginny sonriente – sin comentario – fue lo único que contesto la muchacha sentándose al lado de la pelirroja, Alejandro se dio cuenta que al sentarse el pantalón de Granger bajaba y dejaba ver un minusculo hilo " Malfoy… jajaja" fue lo que pensó el muchacho.

Draco tomo asiento al lado de Blaise y frente a Alejandro - hola - saludo Alejandro - ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? – dijo por respuesta Malfoy – bueno hay que esperar los horarios - intervino Luna que era un metiche en conversaciones ajenas - ¿horarios? – pregunto Harry que estaba al lado de Luna – si horarios, me encontré esta mañana a la enana chillona – (N/A la hermana de los gordos toby y tommy) – y me dijo que nos daban un horario para ciertas actividades y tiempos libres para hacer nuestras cosas – declaro la muchacha en su faceta de sabihonda.

Luego de terminar el desayuno se dirigieron a las carteleras en pequeños grupos uno conformado por Hermione y Ginny cuchicheando, otro por Harry y Ron también cuchicheando, otro por Malfoy, Alejandro y Blaise bromeando escandalosamente y un tercero conformado por una solitaria Luna escuchando música con su I-pod.

Según las carteleras las chicas "Campanita" que eran Hermione, Ginny y Luna, tenían todos los días actividades programadas hasta el medio día, igual los chicos "Mazenger Z" que eran por supuesto nuestros chicos - ¿y esos nombres tan mierdas? – pregunto Ron (N/A al fin Ron habla como un hombrecito) – los idee yo – contestó Luna, todos la vieron – es que la chillona me pregunto como se llamarían y yo le dije así, ¿que tiene? – argumento al ver la cara de sus amigos – bueno es que son… - comenzo Ginny – ¡son una completa Gaychada! – intervino Malfoy. (N/A gaychada: asi decimos aquí mis amigos cuando algo es extremadamente…gay, y bueno es como si gay fuese un verbo y gaychada la acción jejeje) – bueno ya se jodieron – contesto Luna de mal humor – y eso que se salvaron porque les iba a poner los cariñositos… - sonrio maliciosa.

A primera hora tenían clase de supervivencia… lo chicos se dirigieron al lugar que era el limite de un bosque – hola – saludo Toby a todos "hay dios" pensaron los chicos.

Resulto ser que la clase de supervivencia no era tan mala como parecía… bueno dije TAN… - maldito…campamento… - mascullaba Malfoy mientras escalaba un árbol, en la copa del mismo árbol, un Blaise y una Hermione muy divertidos lo veías, ya cómodamente sentados - ¿ustedes de que se ríen? – pregunto Malfoy luego de llegar a lugar donde estaban ellos – bueno… es que para ser tan "deportista"… eres una niña con esto – contestó la chica divertida – la diferencia es… que yo al contrario de ti, no puedo parecer un mono en mi habitad – contestó mordaz el rubio, a lo cual Hermione indigna lo empujo un poco, el chico se tambaleo – Granger estas loca pude haber caído – murmuro asustado el rubio – bueno no sería mucha la perdida – contestó resulta. El rubio bajo de primero seguido por Hermione… sin pensarlo el catire miro para arriba y por primera vez se concentro en otra cosa que no fuese bajar a salvo de ese árbol… el culo de Granger.

Esa tarde en el lago Hermione, Ginny y Luna reían sentadas a la orilla, al ver ensartado en una pelea de agua a los muchachos. Pues Ron había casi ahogado a Harry por pensar que el lago era muy "hondo" - ¿Harry aquí no hay calamares gigantes verdad? – pregunto el muchacho… a lo cual Harry negó - ¿Harry aquí no hay sirenas? – a lo cual el Harry negó - ¿Harry… - comenzó a preguntar de nuevo Ron – NO! ¡No hay nada Ronald! – grito Harry ya desesperado.

vaya vaya vaya – se escucho una voz que arrastraba las palabras – que quieres Malfoy – pregunto Ron de mal humor – contigo nada comadreja – contestó el rubio – cabrón- contestó Ron con el ceño fruncido mientras salía del lago - no peleen – comenzó a intervenir Hermione – miren – señalo Luna, a unos metro se arremolinaban varios chicos, olvidándose de la pelea los muchachos caminaron apresurados a ver que sucedía.

niños… esta es una actividad especial… una carrera de canoas alrededor del lago, el ganador recibirá un premió… - explicaba la guía "chillona" – bien Ron – se dirigió Alejandro hacia el pelirrojo – ahora ustedes dos podrán competir y ver quien es el mejor – propuso con rintintin el castaño – por mi esta bien- acepto Malfoy… el pelirrojo lo pensó para luego contestar con un dudoso – si… -

- Malfoy que coño piensas hacer… ni siquiera sabes que es una carrera de canoas – murmuro Blaise llevándose a Malfoy un poco mas lejos- bueno Weasley tan poco sabe - ambos dirigieron sus miradas a sus contrincantes y pudieron ver como para su mala leche Potter explicaba a Weasley como colocarse el salvavidas… como sentarse en el bote y como remas correctamente "mierda" pensó Malfoy… ya Ron tenía cierta ventaja sobre él…


	9. cap 8

WENAS WENAS ya regrese! Vivo y coleando jajajaja. Hey que no me maten dejen de verme asi? Se que me tarde una bola en publicar, pero saben? Los escritores también tenemos una vida social que atender… se recuerdan que la ultima vez dije que estaba enfermo pues siii llevaba 2 semanas enfermo y luego me cure pero para nada saben? Porque luego me cayo una gripe que ni les cuento, o sea ustedes saben ya tenia las defensaza bajas y bueno fue otra semana mas con fiebre… luego de que gracias a dios me cura, me fue para margarita! Para los que sean de otro país que no sea el mio, margarita es una isla donde hay 3 cosas importantes que hacer. La primera COMPRAR… no hay impuesto sobre la renta y todo es mas barato muajajaja… la segunda PLAYA tiene las mejores playas… del mundo! Jajaja. Y la tercera RUMBEAR si salir de pachanga fiesta de disco como quieran! Y bueno me fui una semanita a desestrazarme de mis agotadores estudios jajajaja. En fin luego llegue aquí y mis queridísimos amigos me invitaron por ahí y bueno asi me pasaron estas semanitas no me maten ok!"

Respuesta general de reviuw:

**Anita** dice que no le cae bien Alejandro: pero si a mi me gusta es demasiado mete basa, además necesitaba un ayudante para armar las locuras que hacen nuestros amigos, tranquila que luego le agarras cariño. **Sakura granger, **que bueno que te gusto el cap, bueno yo dije que si iba a haber sentimentalismo.** Princess **que harry no es un facilote, a ver mis queridas lectoras, espero que aprendan algo de la mentalidad de nosotros los hombres, porq no se me hace que nosotros seamos siempre los que nos rompemos la cabeza pensando en como son ustedes las women, ok!... somos hombre. Y si sexo es sexo y si la mujer esta buena que quieres que hagamos? Pero si señoritas, si sentimos amor, y para que sepan un hombre enamorado es peor que una mujer enamorada, porq el hombre se pone mas tarado, dios que sino… y si diferenciamos entre hacer el amor y tener sexo… no es lo mismo, ustedes lo saben y por mas que piensen que los hombres somo tarados… si sabemos la diferencia. Lo que pasa es que ustedes las chicas buscan mas "hacer el amor" y nosotros el "sexo" . bueno luego seguiremos con eso. **Eris-Malfoy **gracias a ti tendré que dar otra explicación de cómo pensamos los hombres, mira no a juro Ron quedara con Luna, porq o sea tuvieron ahí un roce? Pues no, o sea, quieres a postar que mas de uno de tus amigos ha pensado en ti como una chica y no como una amiga? No apuestes en contra… vas a perder… así es Ron, o sea, es amiga pero no esta mal bucear de vez en cuando, además el es celoso de por si solo… **estas son algunas explicaciones del cap 6 que queria dar porque me parecio necesario. Ahora del cap 7. **

Bueno aquí no tengo nada que aclarar jajajaja. Es que pues no me dejaron ninguna pregunta con duda. Recuerden que cualquier duda me la dicen ok? A ver que respuesta invento jajajaj no mentira. Bueno bye cuidenc. Espero que les guste este.

Capitulo 8.

Bien ahora si estaba realmente jodido… como coño le ganaría a Weasly si todos sus amigos muggles le explicaban – Draco estas en problemas – afirmo Alejandro – oh gracias por recordármelo – contestó el rubio de malas pulgas – que genio… - fue lo ultimo que se escucho de Ale antes de que de retirarse murmurando quien sabe que cosas… Draco podía ver como Granger y Potter le explicaban todo al pelirrojo… "Granger…¡Granger! Draco Malfoy eres un genio" pensó el rubio - ¡Alejandro! – grito el platino al castaño, quien volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido – ¿si…Malfoy? – valla que el castaño se había enfurruñado – hum lo que dije antes no fue mi intención tu sabes el momento – trato de explicar el rubio – ajap… - fue lo único que contesto el muchacho, y siguió caminando – espera… necesito un favor – diablos como le chocaba pedir favores… directamente, siempre hacia que los demás creyeran que lo hacían por ellos mismo, pero Alejandro era demasiado… ¿Slytherin? En fin – aja… - volvió a hablar Alejandro pero esta vez se detuvo y lo dijo con un tono muy inquisitivo y con su típica sonrisa de que tramaba algo – bien por favor dile a Granger que la espero detrás de aquel árbol – explico el Sly - ¿eso es todo? – pregunto Ale, el rubio afirmo – ah… ok – afirmo Alejandro algo decepcionado.

Draco camino un poco mas alejadote de los demás, vio como Ale hablaba con Hermione y la chica fruncía el ceño y apretaba los labios… aun así Hermione Granger caminaba lentamente hacia el árbol donde la esperaba Malfoy… la chica volteaba de vez en cuando a donde estaban sus amigos para verificar que no se dieran cuenta.

valla valla valla – canturreo Malfoy – cállate – fue el saludo de Hermione – habla huron – Malfoy fruncio el ceño – nada de insultos Granger… necesito que me pagues parte de la deuda – la chica alzó una ceja – ¿explícame como manejar una canoa? – la castaña se hecho a reír –por favor… ¿y con esto pago el 100 de la deuda? – pregunto la chica, Malfoy rió de medio lado – no no no… solo un 30 - la chica se volvió a reír – una 70 - propuso – un 50 y no abuses de me buen humor – advirtió Draco. Hermione acepto y camino hacia Malfoy que tenía en sus manos un remo – mira- comenzó a explicar mientras le quitaba el remo – lo tomas así – la chico asintió mientras se acercaba – y remas así – comento la chica mientras hacia los gestos – si quieres cruzar a la izquierda remas del lado derecho y si quieres cruzas a la derecha remas del lado izquierdo – Hermione estaba tan absorta en su explicación que no se percataba que el rubio se acercaba cada vez mas, hasta quedar justo detrás de ella, la chica sintió escalofríos cuando las grandes manos de Draco se posaron sobre las suyas y sintió en su espalda el pecho bien formado del joven…y su respiración en la nuca… caliente – bien Granger… - susurro a su oído – ahora si estoy listo para tu explicación – la chica suspiro levemente – O…O.K – miles de pensamientos corrieron por la cabeza de la castaña "maldita sea… dios… hay porque me torturas así… no es que me guste… pero soy ¡mujer! ¿sabes? ¡también siento!" por inercia comenzó de nuevo su explicación, parecía que Malfoy se proponía torturarla cada roce de su ropa con la suya, cada paso que daba tocando sus piernas…

"no es que le guste Granger… pero bueno el era hombre" y le gustaba el olor de la castaña… el cabello cuando rozaba su cara… y saber que se erizaba cuando el le susurraba al oído – bueno… Malfoy ya esta… es todo lo que se de esto – finalizo la chica "rayos tenias que romper el momento" pensó Malfoy, la chica hizo un gesto incomodo - bueno supongo que fue todo – finalizo el chico con su media sonrisa ( N/A saben esa sonrisa tipo Harrison Ford en sus buenos años! Así imagínensela) y la muchacha volteo la cara –será mejor que me valla – murmuro acomodándose un cabello rebelde, Malfoy iba a decir algo pero un pitido se lo impidió, era la llamada para que se acomodaran en sus canoas… Hermione se adelanto, y Malfoy se quedo pensando – Malfoy – escucho el rubio que levanto su mirada y pudo ver a la chica a la luz del atardecer – bueno suerte – y siguió caminando… el chico por primera vez en su vida no tenia que contestar… no hubiese bastado con un gracias ni con una sonrisa… -Muévete Draco – grito Blaise desde el lago esperándolo junto a su canoa.

Era idea suya o había alguien en medio del lago – hey Ginny – llamo Luna a su amiga – si – contesto – vez algo ahí – indico, la pelirroja intento concentrar su vista pero no encontró nada – que se supone que tengo que ver – Luna sonrió – no nada, creo que es solo el reflejo de la luz en el lago – contesto.

Bien chicos tienen que remar hasta la mitad del lago dar la vuelta alrededor de la boya y regresar… es sencillo el primero que lo haga gana – explico la mujer chillona, ya Ron y Draco se encontraba en sus botes – listos… - un pitido indico el inicio de la carrera, Malfoy y Weasley comenzaron a remar con fuerza – vamos! – gritaban los demás, bastante emocionados, Ron como es de costumbre era muy torpe con el remo pero la fuerza que poseía le ayudaba, por el contrario Malfoy no era tan fuerte con el pelirrojo pero tenia técnica y era mas ordenado en para remar, al contrario de Ron que parecía que le pegaba al agua mas que deslizar el remo y empujar – ríndete Weasly – el pelirrojo gruño – cierra el pico maldito hurón – contra ataco Ron, ya estaban llegando a la vuelta de la boya, Draco siguió las indicaciones de Hermione y comenzó a remas solo de un lado para poder cruzas, sin embargo la mala pata de Ron no ayuda… a ninguno de los dos, el pelirrojo había quedado a una remada detrás de Malfoy, y en su asco de intento de dar la vuelta le dio a la parte de atrás de la canoa de Malfoy que se comenzó a tambalear de lado por no poder mantener el equilibrio cosa que aprovecho Ron para avanzar, en venganza Draco empujo con su remo la canoa de Ron – maldito tramposo – grito Ron – hijo de la gran… como te atreves a decirme eso – ya ambos chicos se había olvidado de la competencia y comenzaron una lucha de remos como si fueran dos espadas - ¡que hacen! – gritaba la guía chillona mientras reventaba los tímpanos de los presentes con su pito y su (aun peor) voz.

¿están peleando? – no era exactamente una pregunta sino una afirmación tonta por parte de Ginny – ¿cuando no? – intervino Blaise – cállate – ordeno Zabini a Ale ya que no paraba de reír – mira como Malfoy le da en la cabeza a Weasly – se reía – Luna se le unió a la risa - ¡Luna! – grito Ginny al ver que se burlaba de su hermano -¿qué? Es gracioso… parecen Anakin y Dark Vader – todos se le quedaron viendo "¿Quién fue el de la genial idea de regalarle un televisor a Luna?" se pregunto Hermione – que Anakin y Dark Vader no vienen siendo la misma persona – pregunto Harry, Hermione torció los ojos " y el otro que se le suma" – bueno si, técnicamente pero si hablamos de la metamorfosis de este personaje podría decirse que no – comento Luna con una voz muy sabelotodo parecida a la de Hermione – ¿enserio? – pregunto Harry, ante la atónita mirada de Hermione y la de confusión de Ginny, Blaise y Ale – bueno es que el mal lo sedujo y corrompió su corazón… y el odio porque mataron a su madre hizo que la "fuerza" se transformara hacia el "dark side" – contesto Luna – uh- se asombro Harry - ¿Qué mierda haces? – intervino Hermione de mal humor hacia Harry, pues con Luna ni quien quisiera, el muchacho sonrió y se alejo un poco de Herms pues le daba miedo cuando se ponía en esas. La castaña resoplo – hay que detenerlos – intervino Blaise – bueno podemos ir hacia aquel lado y tratar de… ¿gritarles? – propuso Hermione, todos asintieron y corrieron hacia el lugar mas cercano a Malfoy y Weasley – pero aun así digo que parecen Anakin y Dark Vader – concluyo Luna antes de seguirlos.

Malfoy asesto un golpe en el costado de Ron, pero el otro como era mas fuerte le empujo con su brazo izquierdo, para lo cual Malfoy se ayudo con el remo, y tomo a Ron de la camisa, en pelirrojo en vez de hacer contra peso se fue hacia Malfoy causando una estrepitosa caída en el lago – hijo de la gran – gritaba Ron en medio de la pelea que continuaba en el agua - ¡ustedes dos paren! – gritaba la mujer mientras llegaba seguida por un sequito compuesto por Hermione, Harry, Ale, Blaise, Ginny y una Luna muy distraída que miraba al fondo del lago – ¿oiga esa no es una niña? – preguntaba Luna a la guía que seguía intentando parar a los chicos peleándose – a quien le importa – grito la mujer, sacando del brazo a Draco y Ron por los brazos – ustedes dos… ¡CASTIGADOS! – grito – no me jodas… ni que fuera el colegio – intervino Draco – pues si te jodo… y no es el colegio… es mucho peor – concluyo la mujer con una sonrisa maligna – idiota – murmuro Ron mientras caminaba donde sus amigos – da gracias a dios Weasley, así no tuviste que perder ante mi – contesto Malfoy con su típica sonrisa.

Todos se fueron poco a poco, donde solo quedo Luna observando el lago… ella insistía ahí había una niña parada en el medio del lago - ¡Luna! – grito Ginny ya desde una considerable distancia. La muchacha volteo y se fue buscando a su amiga pelirroja… pero aun con la duda.

Ya eran las 7 de la noche y el sol estaba casi oculto y los chicos entraban a sus cabañas agotados por el día tan activo, en la cabaña de los "Mazenger Z" … - Malfoy que llorón – decía Ginny al platino mientras le curaba la ceja que había sido alcanzada por uno de los puños de su hermano, un roce le hizo arder la herida – ash – se quejo Malfoy tomándola de la mano, fue un momento muy confuso, ambos estaban tan cerca, cerca uno del otro, frente a frente – Mal… - pero Ginny no termino, un carraspeo los regreso al mundo – GINNY… ayúdame a MI… - acoto Ron algo mosqueado, la pelirroja afirmo y camino resuelta a donde su hermano a untarle una pomada, Hermione estaba extrañada "que coño paso aquí" miraba de reojo a Ginny y luego a Malfoy "algo paso y lo voy a averiguar". Mientras tanto el niño que vivió esta un poco, ¿nervioso? El sabía la historia pasada de ellos dos… "o será que no es tan pasada" pensó algo perturbado, sin embargo tomando algo de valor intento cambiar la conversación – ¿bueno y les dijeron cual sería su castigo? – pregunto Harry con una sonrisa – a mi me mandaron ser asistente de la cocinera durante una semana – murmuro Weasley de mal humor mientras su hermana le revisaba la costilla, pues ni Malfoy ni Ron se dejaron tocar por la enfermera del campamento "la medicina muggle no es de mi confianza" así que tuvieron que ayudarlos como buenamente pudieron. Harry se partió de la risa, - bueno por lo menos estarás cerca de lo que mas te gusta… la comida - Ron lo miro con malos ojos sin embargo una pequeña risa asomo en sus labios – ¿y tu Draco? – le pregunto Blaise a su amigo – a mi me mandaron a cuidar… niños cada tarde 1 hora… durante una semana – contesto el rubio entre dientes "no soporto a los niños" Blaise lo miro con comprensión – huy a ti no te gustan los niños – intervino Ginny, a lo cual todos la miraron "como Ginny sabe algo así de Draco" se pregunto Blaise – bu…bueno eso supongo con la cara que puso – se excuso la pelirroja y regreso a su trabajo, Hermione ya de malas pulgas – me voy – fue de la única forma que se despidió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta pero antes de llegar esta se abrió – chicos los he buscado por todos lados – era Luna que entraba con una especia de pijama de short corto y camisa de tirantes que se dejaba ver sobre la chaqueta que cargaba para cubrirse del frío de la noche (N/A ustedes saben esas pijamas que son sexymente inocente) para lo cual Ron se sonrojo con violencia y Harry lo noto, - ¿ que hacen aquí todos? – no dejo que contestaras – tienen que prepararse esta noche vamos a acampar a la luz de la luna con una fogata, con malvavisco y con historias de terror… ¿no es romántico? – pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa soñadora, pero como es de costumbre la intervención de Luna para esos momentos no fue bien recibida por la mayoría de sus amigos, el único que intento animar la cosa fue Harry quien tomo su chaqueta una cobija y dijo – entonces que hacemos aquí… - todos los demás con algo de pesar lo siguieron, Hermione y Ginny caminaron a su cabaña a cambiarse y el resto ya estaban casi listos.

Hermione no cruzo ni una sola palabra con Ginny y ella sabía porque, pero le daba miedo tocar el tema, nunca había dicho su "dirty little secret" (N/A jejeje no lo pude evitar es el nombre de una canción… pequeño y sucio secreto) y hacerlo a estas alturas como estaban las cosas no era la mejor forma ni el momento adecuado, se vistieron rápido y alcanzaron a los demás, al llegar al lugar donde se realizaba pernocta se fijaron en una pila de tiendas de acampar una al lado de la otra – hay no ya nos quedamos sin tiendas- se quejo Ron, - claro que no, deje a Alejandro cuidándonos las tiendas, vengan es por aquí, pasaban a través de tiendas y tiendas todas de diferentes colores, situadas alrededor de varias fogatas, Luna guiaba al grupo y cada 3 pasos saludaba a alguien o alguien la saludaba – Luna pero eres la mata de la popularidad – hablo Harry cuando una muchacha muy bella saludo a Luna – es que soy muy simpática, agraciada y por demás modesta – contestó Luna riendo – es hora de comenzar a andar contigo – informo Harry al ver que otra chica de cabello negro bastante apetecible saludaba a Luna – quieres que te las presente ¿ no es así? – Harry asintió con emoción – veré que se puede hacer… OH aquí estamos - 5 tiendas de acampar se encontraban alrededor de una fogata con algunos troncos para que se sentaran…todo muy acogedor. (n/A huy si claro! Sentémonos hasta que el culo nos quede cuadrado) en uno de los troncos sentados se encontraba Alejandro hablando con otra chica de cabellos largo y lacio que cubrían gran parte de su cara – hola – saludo Alejandor a sus amigos –espero que les guste el lugar que reservamos – todos asintieron mientras tomaban asiento en los troncos, Ale continuo – esta va a ser una noche muy interesante ¿verdad Draco? – Malfoy dejo de mirar al fuego para enfrentar la sonrisa del castaño – eso espero - contesto con su media sonrisa el rubio mientras veía como Hermione tomaba asiento al lado de Harry y lo abrazaba para buscar calor humano, Draco frunció el ceño –eso espero… -


	10. Cap 9

Holaaaaa….

Bueno aquí fiel a mis lectores vuelvo a publicar. Espero que les guste este cap, es de 6 paginas! (en verdad es de 5 paginas y medianero como yo redondeo por exceso jejeje) para celebrar los 50 reviuw!

Contestando reviuw en general.

**Silviota :** si, aquí encontraras a la famosa niña… y creo que será el ultimo cap donde se le mencionara… **Arsami:** aquí esta, thank por tu reviuw! **Sakura-Granger** espero que te guste este cap,. Se que esperabas un Draco/Herms pero es que no le vi mucho espacio en este cap, sin embargo te prometo que para el próximo cap habrá sorpresas. Además aquí si tienen un poquito de acción. Brisa2006 oyes gracias! Bueno me esfuerzo porque sea divertido, pero bueno este cap no tiene nada (a mi parecer) divertido de hecho toco un tema un poco profundo, a decir verdad, al final del cap haré algunas aclaraciones. **Aleja M** (que supongo que es la misma Aleja del otro reviuw) estas medio desesperada eh? Jajaja gracias, me gusta mucho tu insistencia. Aquí esta. Bueno a ver. Me llamo José Antonio Castillo Antich (lo digo entero es que me gusta mi segundo apellido ) tengo 19 años vivo en venezuela, estudio medicina y escribo dibujo ( que ya tengo algunos dibujos de "antologia" pero seran publicados luego… luego… y también leo como no tienes ideas, bailo mucho en fiestas y bueno tengo cierta obsesión por los zapatos jajajaja! (sobre todo los Pumas y los Adidas…) Espero que con esto quedes satisfecha. **Eriz Malfoy** hola! Pues si muy buena la canción y el video uf! It ends tonight? No la he podido bajar… pronto lo hara. A ver si luna esta mas loca pero supongo que mi mente retorcida la imagina asi, aunque aquí en este cap, veremos a una luna mas… profunda. **Aniss** Bariloche! Hay dios! Eso es argentina? Tengo planeado ir con mi hermana (la segunda mayor porque tengo 2 sisters) en septiembre del año que viene para argentina, bueno todo depende porque si publican simultáneamente el 7 libro tanto en ingles como en spanish! Me voy pa buenos aires a esperar la publicación! Porque ahí tengo entendido hacen actos y todos eso, en mi país no, o por lo menos no he escuchado nada…. En fin, gracias por lo de nene! Jajaja. **Campanita;** Una new lectora! Que bien! Y de paso paisana mía! No bueno no soy de Caracas, pero no toy muy lejos, soy de valencia, y bueno por múltiples razones ajenas a mi voluntad tuve que dejar temporalmente la natación (ash que la extraño muaaaa……! Snif ) si tengo una mente retorcida y mi sentido del humor es oscuro, a ver no es que las chicas sean mas salidas, aunque a la sobrecargo si tenia toda la intencion de que lo fuera ok! (que es que si era una Pta) pero de resto no tanto, lo que pasa es que las chicas tienen sus historias, pero gracias por recordármelo, ahora sabremos mas del pasado (sexual) de los varones. **PRINCESS** menos mal que no nos entiendes, porque sino se nos acaba el mundo! Jajaja… yo tan poco las entiendo a ustedes las women en fin thank por tu reviuw.

Capitulo 9

Esa noche las estrellas se veían fantásticas, todas brillaban en un hermoso cielo que no tenía ni una solo nube y solo se apreciaban los diferentes tonos de azules negros y púrpuras que solo eran opacados por las mismas estrellas, que aunque hubiese mil en el firmamento cada una era peculiar y diferente…brillaba con luz propia.

Hermione se encontraba acurrucada al lado de Harry ambos cubiertos por una manta que los calentaba… Harry le paso su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros buscando calor y apoyo… al lado de Harry se encontraba Ron que no paraba de hacer malvaviscos y claro esta, comérselos, el pelirrojo estaba enfundado en una chaqueta de piel y un suéter con una "R" en su pecho, del lado derecho de Hermione estaban (en respectivo orden) Ginny, Ale y Luna, hablando entre los tres sin prestar atención a la escrutadora mirada de cierto pelinegro (n/A Zabini) sobre una de los 3 integrantes, una que peculiarmente se sonrojaba al sentir su ojos sobre ella, pero aun así realizaba un muy buen trabajo ignorandolo… Mientras tanto al otro lado Draco Malfoy miraba el fuego junto con su mejor amigo Blaise Zabini, solo que este ultimo no prestaba ni la mas mínima atención al fuego…

- creo que me estoy aburriendo – se escucho hablar a Luna, todos la miraron con un poco de molestia pues los saco de su letargo mental - ¿alguien sabe alguna historia de terror aquí? – pregunto rubia, Ale asintió y se separo un poco de sus dos amigas – yo tengo una – todos lo miraron, unos con interés otros con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, pero aun así – pero solo hay una forma de contar esta historia… - comenzó Alejandro – Draco y Blaise acérquense no es bueno escuchar historias de terror solo… - ambos sly lo miraron con sorna – no somos cobardes - escupió Zabini - nadie lo niega – contesto Ale, aunque por el lado donde estaban Ron y Harry se escucho una leve risa irónica – dije que nadie lo duda – repitió Ale en tono amenazante hacia ambos Gry – pero mi advertencia no es por que ustedes sean cobardes o no… es que aquí han sucedido cosas extrañas… y no quisiera que ustedes fuesen los próximos .- informo Alejandro con su voz enigmática – comienza ya Acevedo – se quejo Draco (N/A para el que no recuerde Acevedo es el apellido de Alejandro) - venga – dijo Luna parándose y tomando del brazo a Blaise y Draco, ambos la miraron como si estuviera loca – oyes no me miren como si fuera loca… - se quejo Luna – yo no se porque la gente sigue mirándome así… ¿que no han confirmado que si estoy loca? De que se extrañan… - y con fuerza de voluntad y mucha fuerza física (con ayuda de pellizcos amenazas y empujones) Luna logro poner a Malfoy y Zabini sentados en el "grupo".

Como si fuese a propósito la chica tironeo a Zabini y lo tiro al lado de Ginny y a Malfoy lo puso a su lado, quedando el platino atrapado entre la lunática y la castaña, que lo miro de reojo con algo de incomodidad - ¿satisfecho? – pregunto Zabini con molestia, pues Ginny se había arrimado un poco de donde estaba para no quedar tan cerca de él y eso le molesto enormemente, - pues claro – asintió Alejandro – bien mis queridos amigos es hora de que escuchen con atención… porque esta no es una historia bonita ni mucho menos con un final feliz… -

hace muchos años (N/a valla que original… casi era hace una vez) esto ya era un campamento para familias muggles muy prestigiosas… todas adineradas y con altos rangos… una familia en particular dejaba a su pequeña aquí… todas las vacaciones mientras viajaban por el mundo… la historia cuenta que la niña era preciosa… con hermoso cabello negro con bucles… una piel blanca como la nieve que era decorada por algunas pecas… y unos penetrantes ojos violetas… a la edad de 10 años la niña ya había asistido 6 veces a este campamento… pero nunca nadie la vio con un amigo… se dice que la niña era muy solitaria…bella pero solitaria… nunca se le vio reír y nunca se le vio llorar, un noche… en uno de los campamentos al aire libre que se realizaban cada año… si, tal como este… la niña camino al lago… sola… así comunico un campista que la vio internarse en el bosque que se atraviesa para llegar al lago y tristemente ese campista fue el ultimo en ver a la niña…viva...- una pequeño grito ahogado detuvo la narración por parte de Alejandro pues Hermione se había movido de su posición inicial y se sorprendió con el ultimo comentario de Alejandro… - ¿nadie la encontró? – pregunto inocentemente Hermione, Alejandro negó - esa misma noche se desato una tormenta el campamento fue suspendido… muchos guías buscaron a la niña… pero nunca la encontraron ni a ella ni a su cuerpo…- concluyo el muchacho - ¿por qué era tan sola? – pregunto Harry algo conmovido – nadie lo sabe con exactitud.. unos dicen que sus padres no la ignoraban… otros que simplemente era rara… - Luna se abrazo a si misma y cerro los ojos por unos instantes, Alejandro se percato de esto pero no dijo nada – pero la historia no termina aquí… - todos prestaron plena atención al narrador – pues luego de su desaparición… cada año… la niña aparece en el medio del lago… y atrae a un campista para que le haga compañía en su infinita soledad… - Ginny se tapo la boca - ¿quieres decir…? – pregunta la pelirroja – si Ginny…quiere decir que cada año un campista muere por el anima de la niña… bueno es un mito porque sino ya hubiesen cerrado el campamento hace siglos - una pequeña lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Hermione –es demasiado triste – musito apenada – pero… es decir… cual es la sorpresa…nosotros vemos fantasmas todo el tiempo – argumento Ron – ¿Ronald cuando será el día que tengas un poco de cerebro? – pregunto Luna molesta - ¿a ti que te pasa? – farfullo el pelirrojo – eres tan patán le quitas lo romantico o misterioso a todo… eres tan básico… además para tu información un anima no es lo mismo que un fantasma… - informo Luna – oh hablo la súper genio Lunática – se burlo Ron, Luna lo miro como queriendo matarlo, pero se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia el bosque…

Ron serás idiota – le insulto Ginny, el pelirrojo la ignoro y se engullo otro malvavisco – hum Granger – susurro Malfoy al oído de Hermione, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la muchacha se volvió a erizar - ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – Pregunto fríamente – ¿me puedes soltar la mano? – pregunto el platino mirando hacia el suelo (N/A recuerden que están sentado ahí prácticamente en el suelo) donde su mano era apresada por otra mas pequeña cuya dueña era Hermione, la muchacha se sonrojo y la soltó rápidamente "Eres una tonta Hermione… de seguro le tomaste la mano cuando te asustaste" pensó la castaña, Malfoy sonrió de medio lado, estaba tan cerca de ella que pudo notar por primera vez que se le hacia un hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha justo donde levantaba la boca para esa sonrisa que la derretía… - Granger… - volvió a susurrar Malfoy trayéndola a la tierra, la chica lo miro con esos inmensos ojos castaños como el chocolate – no te sonrojes que no te voy a besar – la chica desvió la mirada y sintió su cara arder "dios dios…porque justo cuando intento ser fría con él hace este tipo de cosas…" pensó con frustración…

Harry se levanto y fue para donde estaba Ron – Amigo, hoy es una buena noche para estrenarse- le murmuro el moreno con una sonrisa picara, el pelirrojo lo miro y se atraganto con su malvavisco - ¿tu crees? – pregunto en tono inocente, Harry sonrió y asintió, - bu..bueno… - concluyo Ron con un poco de duda, Harry lo ayudo a levantarse y con un – ya volvemos- se despidieron de los que quedaban.

Blaise estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos, Ginny miraba el fuego como si fuese un fenómeno, Zabini sabía que era porque lo quería ignorar… - Weasley no tienes que alejarte tanto, no te voy a hacer nada – hablo el muchacho luego de ver que Potter y Weasley se fueran, ella lo miro y con un tonó apenado murmuro - yo… no es eso – se excuso… - y que es – pregunto el castaño con su voz fría como un hielo – no puedo decírtelo – contesto la pelirroja. Blaise se levanto de su asiento y camino donde estaba su amigo que parecía tener una muy buena conversación con Granger pero lo que el tenía que hablar con su amigo era mas importante – Draco iré por algo de comer ya vuelvo -

Corría por el bosque, como las hojas caídas de los árboles crujían con su pisar, como las ramas le pegaban en su cuerpo como intentando detenerla… al llegar a la orilla del lago tomo asiento en un roca, dejando mojar sus pies… se sentía tan sola… es increíble como puedes estar en un lugar lleno de personas (incluso amigos) y sentirte sola… desde su ultimo año, tomo una actitud mas alegre… desenfrenada, que si bien no le caía bien a todo el mundo por lo menos le agradaba a mas personas que los que antes y causaba risas…pero aun con toda esa evolución personal… seguía sola y vacía… el lago estaba hermoso… reflejaba la luna y a las estrellas que parecías peces en el agua oscura… una estrella en el medio del lago brillaba con intensidad, Luna quedo hipnotizada por esa luz blanca y tranquilizante – hola – Luna se giro asustada hacia el dueño de esa voz, una pequeña niña la miraba con unos enormes ojos violetas.

Ron y Harry caminaban por entre las tiendas de acampar, Harry ocupado buscando un ligue para su amigo y bueno uno para él mismo – mira Ron… - señalo discretamente el moreno, Ron miro hacia donde su amigo le indicaba y diviso un grupo de muchachas eran 5 chicas, todas muy lindas, para cualquier gusto – aquí nos quedamos y tienes para elegir – informo Harry mientras caminaba, Ron poco acostumbrado a dichas cosas se acerco detrás de su amigo - ¿Cuál? – Pregunto el cara rajada, - bueno la de cabello rosa es bonita – Harry lo miro extrañado - ¿la de cabello rosa? – Ron asintió – pero si es la mas… extraña – concluyo atropelladamente, pues Ron lo mira con aprensión, el pelirrojo no contesto esperaba que Harry agregara algo mas – y… si … a ti te gusta… venga – volvió a musitar el ojiverde mientras pensaba " es que de gustos y colores no hay nada escrito".

Blaise… - llamo Ginny mientras abría la puerta de la cabaña de los chicos, el muchacho se giro hacia el otro lado de su cama, dándole la espalda a la chica – te busque en el comedor… pero no estabas y pues supuse… que estarías aquí…solo – dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama de Draco – por algo será – contesto el moreno con ironía – escucha… yo… - suspiro la pelirroja – ¿porque no comenzamos de nuevo? – preguntó con un leve tono esperanzado, Blaise se giro y la enfrento – ¿comenzar de nuevo? Como amigos…. – inquirió el muchacho – si – afirmo ella con una sonrisa, al ver la cara de desilusión de él agrego – es decir… tu me gustas – Blaise levanto su vista sorprendido – pero… nos hemos saltado muchas cosas… quiero conocerte, ser tu amiga primero y ver que va pasando – Blaise encajo cada palabra y sin mucha sorpresa se dio cuenta que ella tenía razón… se habían saltado todo y ellos tenían muchas barreras que romper, el chico saco su mano de entre las sabanas y la extendió – mucho gusto mi nombre es Blaise Zabini, pero para las chicas lindas soy Blaise – la pelirroja sonrió y le estrecho la mano – yo soy Ginevra Weasley y para los ligones como tu soy Ginny – el chico hizo una pose ofendida -¡como que ligón! – reclamo mientras Ginny se destornillaba de las risas.

Un silencio incomodo reinaba en el lugar, Hermione ya no encontraba donde meterse, suspiro resignada a tener que dormir - ¿Qué paso Granger? Aburrida – intervino Malfoy, ella lo miro y con fastidio asintió – bueno hay una solución para eso – ella se enrojeció – tu solo piensas en sexo – murmuro con rabia la castaña – hey Granger tranquila, yo no he dicho la palabra sexo… no hay frase mal dicha… - comentaba Malfoy mientras se le acercaba – sino mal interpretada…. Y me sorprende darme cuenta que eres una mal pensada – ella se sonrojo con violencia – como crees – se quejo, el rió con ganas – mi propuesta era jugar… a verdad o te atreves – ella lo miro dudosa – no seas aburrida – insistió el ojigris – bueno- afirmo dudosa – bueno… comienzo yo ¿verdad o te atreves? – la muchacha le volvió a dedicar otra mirada dudosa – verdad – sentencio.

he dicho hola – repitió la niña al ver que Luna no le contestaba – hola – respondió la rubia con cierta duda – mi nombre es Annie – Luna sonrió con aprensión – el mió es Luna – la niña se acerco y Luna se asusto un poco mas - ¿quieres jugar? – la niña tenía un aspecto de inocencia y timidez cautivadores – creo que es muy tarde para jugar – contesto Luna – OH… ya entendí no quieres ser mi amiga – Luna pudo ver un brillo de tristeza en los ojos de Annie y reconocía esa sensación… en ella misma, se niña por mas linda que fuera… era tan sola – no te pongas así… hum quieres hablar conmigo – pregunto Luna mientras le extendía la mano, Annie la tomo y sonrió – ¿qué haces aquí tan sola? – Luna la miro y con tristeza respondió – es que… no me sentía bien donde estaba – la niña asintió con compresión – yo tan bien me siento sola… he tenido esa sensación toda mi vida… nadie me comprende y nadie se esfuerza en comprenderme… y simplemente prefieren ignorarme y ponerme apodos como Annie la loca… - Luna se vio reflejada en esa niña – lo mismo me sucede a mi… me siento tan sola desde que mi mama… - unas lagrimas salieron atrevidas de las mejillas de la rubia – yo te puedo llevar a donde esta tu mami – Luna la miro sorprendida – no creo que sea necesario – se disculpo la rubia, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba de nuevo al bosque – ella dijo… Annie quiero que me traigas a mi pequeña "media Luna" – Luna giro sobre sus talones sorprendida - ¿"media Luna"? – la chica retrocedió a de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba la niña "mi mama me decía que era su media Luna…porque era pequeña como un medio…"

Hola chicas – saludo Harry al grupo de muchachas todas muy simpáticas – hola – contestaron en coro rompiendo en risitas tontas – me llamo Harry y mi amigo aquí es Ron - el pelirrojo se acerco y con un movimiento de su cabeza saludo, las chicas lo miraron algo extrañado, Harry se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de su amigo – ¿podemos sentarnos? – las chicas volvieron a fijar su atención en el pelinegro y sonrieron – claro – he hicieron un espacio para el muchacha entre ellas, mientras que Ron tomo asiento en una esquina, y observaba como su amigo hablaba animado con el resto de las chicas – hola - Ron salio de su mundo y presto atención a quien le saludaba, que resulto ser una simpática chica de cabello rosa.

Estaba frita… ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando acepto comenzar con ese entupido juego – bien Granger… aquí va mi pregunta ¿sientes alguna atracción por mi y si es así que clase de atracción sexual o de otra índole? – Hermione observo con molestia como la sonrisa cínica se le dibuja al chico – esas son dos preguntas en una – el chico río abiertamente por segunda vez en la noche, "esa sonrisa sincera es bastante atractiva y calida" pensó la castaña con sorpresa – bueno responde la que quieras – ella regreso a la realidad y simplemente contesto – si – el rubio espero a que ampliara la respuesta pero al ver que ella no decía mas nada – no se vale responder con monosílabos… tienes que ser mas explicita- la castaña gruño, ella sabia que él solo quería escucharla decir – si me pareces atractivo – y regocijarse al saber que salieron de los labios de ella – lo sabía – concluyo con autosuficiencia, la chica le interrumpió - ¿verdad o te atreves? – el pareció pensarlo "si digo verdad puede que ella me pregunte algo bueno… y si digo que me atrevo no creo que ella me deje mande algo verdaderamente atrevido…" – verdad - ella se acomodo en su asiento – a que te supieron mis labios cuando me besaste en el avión – el sly la miro sorprendido "valla que sabe formular una pregunta" – a fresa – ella algo chocada añadió con ironía – no puedes responder así "tienes que ser mas explicito" - él se acerco a ella, dejando su cara justo frente a la de ella y sin previo aviso le dio un corto beso ante la estupefacción de ella que cerro los ojos sintiendo como los labios finos del rubio, pegaban como acolchados contra los suyos y con un pequeño movimiento, entreabrió su boca sintiendo la humedad de su lengua, el momento concluyo antes de lo que ella pensaba, al abrir los ojos se encontró la cara sonriente del Sly, este se relamió los labios con un gesto seductor y dijo – es que se me había olvidado a que sabían… son mejor que la fresa – y sin darle tiempo a la muchacha de contestar la volvió a besar recostándola del suelo acomodando su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

La niña le había tomado la mano y la llevaba al centro del lago, podía sentir sus pies mojados y como su pijama se iba humedeciendo y su piel se erizaba ante el contacto del viento helado, ella sabía que le iba a suceder… pero quería ver a su madre… no podía decir que eso la justificara… pero estaba emocionada porque la vería, la extrañaba tanto… su padre la quería pero no era lo mismo… su padre…¿se decepcionaría mucho? Por su muerte… quizás ella estaba siendo egoísta por no pensar en los demás, pero ella ya no soportaba esa infelicidad… casi podía escuchar a su madre llamarla "mi media Luna" era lo único que pensaba.

Había tenido que dejar el lugar, pues se dio cuenta que Draco tenía otros planes con Hermione, Blaise se había ido y Ginny detrás de él, y Potter con Weasley fueron a hacer sus cosas, así que decidió sin mucho preámbulo dar un vuelta… no muy lejos de él iluminada por la luz fría de la luna diviso a una muchacha caminando hacia el lago… sola… en pijama "pero si es…" corría desesperado - ¡hey Luna! – gritaba Alejandro con angustia - ¿Qué demonios…? – cuando intento pisar el lago algo se lo impidió… una fuerza le hacia retroceder - ¡Luna! – gritaba ya casi sin aire, ella se giro y lo miro con una expresión vacía – no lo hagas Luna – Alejandro seguía intentado desesperado llegar a la joven – no lo lograras – una niña a su lado lo miraba con odio – ella se ira conmigo y estaremos juntas… nunca mas nos sentiremos solas… - el chico miraba con asco a la niña de ojos violetas – ella no esta sola… me tiene a mi – la niña retrocedió un paso, con asombro, y aunque no lo dijo muy fuerte Luna pareció escucharlo porque sintió como saliera de un sueño… de un letargo y como si de un golpe regresara a la realidad, nada de eso tenía sentido – su madre la quiere con ella – escupió con odio Annie – eso es mentira – Alejandro frenético dejo de hablar con la niña – ¡Luna tu madre no te quiere llevar! – la muchacha no se movía de su lugar - ¡calla! – le gritaba Annie - ¡tu madre te ama y desearía que tu estuvieras viva… si esa fuera tu madre no querría lastimarte! – Luna comenzó a llorar – no lo escuches el no te entiende- Annie al lado de Luna le halaba la pijama – Cállate – murmuro Luna – no lo escuches – repetía Annie - ¡que te calles dije! – grito la rubia con desespero y comenzó a caminar con dificultad a la orilla pues el agua ya le llegaba a las rodillas – eso es – gritaba Alejandro – tu dijiste que te sentías sola – murmuraba Annie al lado de Luna – si… pero esta no es la solución – la muchacha estaba decidida – ¿no quieres ver a tu mami? – pregunto con ternura Annie – si… pero no así - la niña colérica ya comenzaba a gritar - ¡eres un mentirosa…embustera… te odio! – Luna corría con desespero agotada, una fuerza la alaba al lago… sentía como caía y sin explicación se hundía, sus pies no respondían y una como el agua comenzaba a llenar sus pulmones…ya casi se adormecía, cuando una mano tomo la suya y la saco – ah… - Luna tomo aire desesperada - ¿estas bien? –pregunto Alejandro mientras Luna le abrazaba y lloraba – ella…mi mama… yo quería verla… ella era la única que me entendía… me siento tan sola – y volvió a romper en llanto, el muchacho la acuno en su pecho y le sobaba el cabello – ya no estarás sola… – le murmuro con ternura.

Comentarios del escritor:

Bueno a ver… este cap es un poco intenso, pues en verdad aunque muchas personas no tomen enserio a Luna, el hecho de que en un momento prefiriese morir a aguantar su soledad es bastante serio. Aquí quiero venirme a la realidad, hay muchos chicos (girls and boys) que se sienten de esta forma o parecidos. No me sorprendería que por lo menos uno de ustedes escuchase de un joven se suicido o algo por el estilo. Hay diversas razones y mas en plena adolescencia. No quiero hacer de psicologo o algo por el estilo, solo quiero que tomemos mas conciencia, para con nosotros mismo y con los demás, si tienen a un amigo o conocido que lo ven distantes o solitarios, nada cuesta decir un hola o preguntarle como se siente, a veces los gestos mas sencillos son los que llenan los corazones, muchas personas en vez de acercarse dan por sentado que la persona es rara, introvertida o amargada…en fin, solo recuerden que si se sienten de esta forma o conocen a alguien (amigo hermano o lo que sea) que lo sienta asi, ayúdenlo o busquen ayuda de gente mas capacitada, recordemos que no podemos solucionar todo y a veces pedir ayuda de gente mas informada es lo mas inteligente que podemos hacer.

No se traguen las cosas, porque un momento explotaran con la persona menos pensada, o peor aun sucumbirán con todo adentro…

Bueno espero que les gustase el cap, me costo un poco hacerlo para ser sincero, pero me siento satisfecho, en el proximo cap, habrá algunas sorpresas, regresaremos un poco a lo cómico (es que ya mi mente retorcida volvió) se me acaba de ocurrir una escenita entre Draco y Harry atrapados… muajajajaja… (oyes no piensen mal que no es nada de parchas o patos ok! Que bien machito que es Draco… ahora de Harry no se jhajajaja) tambien falta que Ron y draco cumplan su castigo, y que se cumpla el favor que Alejandro le prometio a Blaise… bueno cuidenc. Bye! Kisses a mis lectoras.


	11. Cap 10

WOLASSSSS … AHH! Cuidado… no perdón perdón… dejen de apuntarme… bajen las varitas… armas de fuego látigos y cualquier objeto que pueda hacerle daño a mi bella persona… ¡! Uf… ya dice mi mama que no haga enojar a las mujeres… dios! Primero que nada me disculpo… pues si tarde tarde… pero entiendan estoy estudiando medicina y no es fácil… además que sufrí un pequeño bloqueo mental que solo al final de este cap pude desbloquear. :S que frustrante… tengo que decir que me he portado muy mal en este cap jijiji hice de las mias… sorry! Pero que quieres que haga? Muajaja…

Luego dare explicaciones… **Eri Malfoy:** ya para estas alturas habrás terminado tu tarea verdad? Jejeje… gracias por tu reviuw y si las partes draco y hermione están cobrando vida pero no de la forma que ustedes esperan… **harrimaniaca** hola! New lectora supongo.. que bueno tenerte… thx espero que te guste este cap aunq a mi me parec sonso…**Sakura-Granger** aquí hay mas Drac Herms… pero no del estulo que creo que quieras… aunque si hay si hay… lee para q veas…**Silviota**: wolas… bueno si quiero ponerles a los hombres ciertas pruebas y ya en este cap comenc… con Harry y Ron pero no pude concluirlas… lee y me dices tu impresión si? Q ahora es q se esta armando la grande…**Aniss:** hola… bueno a ver te cae mejor Alejandro? Pues claro si es que no quería que le odiaras… pero no te confíes que sigue siendo un capullo jajaja.. **Arsami:** muy corto! Dios… bueno aquí esta el otro peor no se si este muy largo… jhejeje bueno espero que te guste…**Butterfly:** bueno mariposa espero que te guste este tambien aunq aquí abandone un poco lo gracioso aunq bueno… Luna siempre sera la mas graciosa y dice una cosa ahí que servira para la segunda parte del ff…

Ah para que sepan SI HAY SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FF y esta muy bien planeada… con nuevos personajes (q no voy a inventar mas… hablo de personajes de Harry potter que en mi ff no han aparecido) cuidenc…

Capitulo 10.

La conversación estaba de lo mas interesante… resulta que la chica era bastante simpática y un poco sumisa… como le gustaban a él, quizás porque al contrario de lo que pensaban todos era bastante tranquilo, aunque cuando se le revolvían los apellidos… bueno… ya se había hecho un silencio que estaba incomodando "que hago… que digo" pensaba Ron mientras veía como la chica se rizaba con el dedo un mechón largo en su corto cabello rosa…. – me gusta tu cabello – musito el pelirrojo "genial Ron no se te ocurre hablar de otra cosa que de su cabello" la chica lo miro y sonrió – gracias… es natural – el chico la miro extrañado - ¿enserio? – la muchacha torció los ojos en un gesto de evidente tolerancia suspiro y se hecho a reír – por supuesto que no… es un tinte que se quita con unas cuantas lavadas… mi cabello natural es negro - el chico se sonrojo con violencia – lo siento - ella se enterneció y le tomo la mano mientras decía – pero que mojigato eres… -

Harry diviso como la extraña chica de cabello rosa le tomaba la mano a su amigo "bueno… por lo menos es un avance" ya vería como le fue luego, mientras se estaba entreteniendo con las otras 4 muchachas todas bellas – bueno Harry hay que jugar a la cultura chupistica - Harry las miro extrañado… en su vida había jugado eso, sabía que era algo muggle, pero bueno con su infancia que fue toda una cagada y ahora viviendo en el mundo mágico no podía exigir mucho –hum…¿me pueden decir como se juega? – pregunto algo apenado, para lo cual las 4 chicas rieron y comenzaron a explicarle – veras nos sentamos en circulo… y empieza cualquier persona, esa persona tiene que poner un tema diciendo… por ejemplo "cultura chupistica de… marca de zapatos: Adidas" y en el sentido de las agujas del reloj tienen que decir cada persona una marca da zapato o de lo que se este hablando, si te equivocas o repites lo antes dicho pierdes y tienes que tomarte esto… un shuter –(n/a que no me acuerdo como se escribe shuter pero ustedes entienden) dijo la muchacha mientras sacaba un vaso muy pequeño – lleno de ron – Harry enmarco las cejas "valla juego" - bueno pero y donde hay ron – pregunto inocentemente él – por eso no te preocupes… aquí tenemos… tu ocúpate de no perder… -

La verdad es que ella estaba muy cómoda bajo él, sus pies estaban abiertos dándole cabida al rubio mientras la besaba y acariciaba.. el muchacho la comenzó a rozarle la nuca con la yema de sus dedos…"dios… mi punto débil" la chica gimió y sin poder evitarlo los recuerdos la invadieron… Víctor la acariciaba así… sabía donde poder tocarla para que causar esa excitación extrema, es mas sin él búlgaro nunca hubiese descubierto que tenía ese punto débil… el rubio volvió a posesionarse de sus labios y con fuerza (mucha mas de la debida dado que la muchacha no ponía resistencia) metió su lengua en la boca de ella, rozando las paredes internas de sus mejillas, intercambiando saliva (n/a asqueroso pero cierto… ) ella no podía… no quería caer en lo mismo, ya se había entregado al equivocado una vez… y no era tan estupida para volverlo a hacer, con bastante fuerza física y mucha mas fuerza de voluntad empujo a Draco para que la dejara - ¿Què pasa Granger?¿ te ahogas? … - pregunto el muchacho aun sin soltarle la cintura – no… pero aquí paramos – contestó ella decidida - ¿por qué? – pregunto con desconcierto el muchacho – porque no quiero… no soy idiota no cometeré el mismo error dos veces – Draco frunció el ceño – vamos que tu también lo deseas, no lo niegues- la muchacha tomo su abrigo y se levanto – veras Malfoy… no me puedo acostar con un hombre que ni siquiera trata de conquistarme – y se fue caminando con paso decidido.

En media hora había descubierto mas de Blaise Zabini que en todos sus años de conocido, ya sabía que el cumple años del muchacho era el 7 de febrero (N/A que coincidencia el mió también!... pero que pequeño es el mundo muajajaja) que tenía una sola hermana pequeña, que sus padres eran divorciados y que le gustaban los perros y odiaba los gatos – entonces conoces a Malfoy desde pequeño … - repitió Ginny al ver que Blaise concluía su ultima historia – si – Blaise se acomodo en su cama y dijo – bien… ahora cuéntame de ti… quiero saber; tienes mas hermanos de los que ya conozco, tu color preferido, tu numero de la suerte, tu artista favorito y por supuesto lo mas importante tu postre favorito – la chica le miro sorprendida y encantada y con una voz solemne contesto como si de un juramento tratara – si tengo otros dos hermanos mayores Bill y Charlie, el rosado, el 7, Tom Felton ( no lo conoces es muggle) y el pie de limon – concluyo con una sonrisa que derretía a Blaise… (N/a que tom felton no es mi artista favorito pero como a todas les gusta el hombre este entons quise hacr una bromita iba a poner a Brat Pitt pero no va acorde… jejeje)

Bueno el ya había perdido 3 rondas seguidas… y el licor estaba surtiendo efecto sin darse cuenta Harry se estaba poniendo de muy buen humor…- bien ahora me toca a mi – dijo el ojiverde con sus mejillas encendidas y su típica sonrisa – cultura chupistica de… -

¡posiciones del kamasutra! – grito el oscuro hombre sentado en su trono.. – ¿pasa algo mi señor? – pregunto Nott algo extrañado de que el señor tenebroso gritara eso… - no que va Nott… si estoy feeelizzz…. – dijo Lord Voldemort levantándose de su asiento "tengo un sabor raro en la boca…" Voldemort hizo un gesto muy parecido a los que hacen los catadores de vino… chasqueando la lengua y degustando… ¿el qué? Nadie sabía…- señor… - murmuro Nott… - Venga Nott deja de mirarme así… vamos a tomarnos unos whiskys de fuego que de repente se me antojaron … - el Mortífago lo miro con los ojos desorbitados – pero señor el plan… con Potter es que… - intentaba hacerlo recapacitar – ¡que te jodas! – grito el Señor tenebroso – hoy no me da la gana de hacer planes para matar al cara rajada… hoy quiero beber…conseguir una linda conejita y practicar con ella una buena posición – Nott con sus ojos como platos se dejo llevar por su señor - ¿posición? – pregunto el hombre - ¿què no sabes? Joder Nott tienes que salir mas… Kamasutra hombre… son posiciones sexuales… - Nott lo miro con miedo… "no querrá platicarlas conmigo" se pregunto asustado… pero Voldemort no le prestaba atención… iba diciendo muy bien su monologo –mira hay una muy interesante.. hasta el nombre es buenísimo se llama … -

¡Vaca loca! – grito Harry pues ya habían dado toda la vuelta y cada chica contesto con una posición diferente "si que son pervertidas … " pensó Harry con lujuria, una chica interrumpió los pensamientos de Harry – bien ahora el que pierda además de tomarse el ron tiene que besarse con quien nombra la cultura chupistica… - todas las chicas se miraron confidentes "un momento…"pensó Harry, ahí había 4 chicas y el era el unico hombre, Ron junto con la de cabello Rosa hace buen rato que se habían ido… - ¿listos? – pregunto una rubia…

Bien ella se sentía mucho mejor… ya luego de pasar el bochorno de llorar como una hora en brazos de Alejandro, no podía sentir mucha vergüenza… ambos caminaban por el bosque hablando tranquilamente, sin darse cuenta habían iniciado un juego de pregúntame y yo te pregunto… - ¿tienes novio? – le pregunto Alejandro – no – contesto Luna - ¿y tu? – pregunto Luna – no… no tengo novio – contesto Alejandro, Luna lo miro algo perpleja "coño… ¿que es gay?" el chico la miro sonriendo – que no soy Gay… pero te pregunto si tenias novio y luego me preguntas que si yo… formula bien las preguntas Lovegood… - ella alzo una ceja y dijo – bien… ¿tienes novia? – el solo se limito a negar con su cabeza - ¿mascotas? – ella negó - ¿exnovias psicopatas? – el se rió pero negó - ¿exnovios actualmente gays? – ella lo miro perpleja y riéndose afirmo - ¡enserio! Si era un broma – ella se reía a carcajadas – a pues… terminamos el año pasado… pero terminamos bien… es mi mejor amigo actualmente … - confeso Luna, Alejandro mostró su típica sonrisa maligna - ¿no será el pelirrojo? – ella lo miro y nuevamente se tuvo que detener a reírse – claro que no… bueno a todas estas no se si Ron es gay… pero el no era – Alejandro contento siguió - ¿y su nombre era? – volvió a preguntar – para que quieres saber… - inquirió Luna – nada…simple curiosidad – ella lo dudo… Alejandro era mas mete casquillo que nadie… pero que mas daba – Colin Creeve..-

La chica lo llevaba a través del bosque… y llegaron a una cabaña… - bien pelirrojo es hora de enseñarte algunas cosas… - la chica de cabello rosado, Ron trago saliva… la muchacha entro a la cabaña y sentó a Ron en la cama… - he… que haremos… - pregunto el joven… - bueno… yo te enseñare a ser un hombre… -

En su cabaña la soledad la acompañaba… saco su diario que estaba debajo de su colchón y comenzó a escribirlo… hace meses que no escribía en su diario desde que termino con Krum… pero ahora… tenía cosas nuevas que escribir… personas nuevas en su vida de quienes hablar… sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida en su cama…

Valla que esas cosas si lo ponían a mil… demasiado calenturiento… ese jueguito habia resultado muy provechoso… dejo de sentir inhibición cuando dos de las chicas se besaron… - bien Harry, has perdido, tendrás que besarme- concluyo una de las chicas – oh… que pena… bueno – se lamento Harry muy falsamente, se paro y beso a la muchacha de una forma muy pasionada y lujuriosa… - hey no es justo… yo quería besarlo… - se quejo la otra – pero hay peticiones que se pueden complacer – hablo Harry luego de terminar su beso… - a… si es asi – el resto de las chicas presentes se levantaron y lo arrastraron dentro de una tienda de acampar un poco mas grande que las otras … - ¿que piensan hacer? – mientras una rubia le desabotonaba la camisa - ¿has escuchado de las orgías? – el joven se sorprendió pero algo nervioso afirmo – bueno esta es una de esas…-

El no entendía a esa mujer era lo mas enredado del mundo… que contradictoria… si veía que le gustaba no tenía porque salir corriendo cada vez que podían ir un poco mas lejos… iba a levantarse de su asiento cuando escucho unos ruidos en los arbusto… y luego vio entrar al claro a Alejandro y a Lunática hablando muy animadamente - ¿y que paso aquí? – Pregunto Lovegood… - se fueron… - contesto Malfoy con pesadez… -¿y Hermione? – Pregunto el castaño – que se yo … - contesto con mala gana el rubio mientras tiraba un pedazo de madera al fuego, Luna se dio cuenta del humor del rubio y como si fuese para ella soltó .- bueno pobre Hermione… ah de querer estar sola.. – el rubio levanto su mirada hacia la lunática – ¿que quieres decir? – la chica sonrio abiertamente y contesto – es que … yo también quisiera estar sola si mi novio de un año y medio me cortara y me luego apareciese con otra… mucho mas bonita – musito con pena la rubia – no es mas bonita – intervino sin pensar Malfoy, ganándose una mirada divertida de Alejandro y Luna . – ash – masculló el rubio levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia las cabañas.

Habían conseguido unos helados en el comedor… y unos cuantos refrescos junto con una frazada bien acogedora… ya iban terminando el helado cuando Ginny se mancho su pijama de chocolate – hay no… - se lamento la pelirroja.. – jajaja que babieca - (N/A yo no se si babieca existe como palabra… pero aquí la usamos cuando alguien se chorrea mucho cuando come… sea helado sopa o pasta o cuando salpica de saliva al hablar… asco…) la pelirroja lo miro indignada y con toda la malicia del mundo tomo con el dedo un poco de helado y le mancho su camisa a Blaise… este sorprendido puso su helado a un lado y agarro a Ginny – ahora Weasley… me las vas a pagar… -

Desde afuera de la cabaña se escuchaban las risas de la Weasley y como su amigo Blaise gritaba - ¡ataque de cosquillas! – a todo pulmón, no podía interrumpirlos… asi que se dispuso a caminar… hasta llegar justo al frente de la cabaña de Hermione… la luz estaba prendida asi que ella estaría ahí… bajo su mirada pensando si entrar o no… "que coño… hay que ver…" iba a subir las escaleritas que lo llevaban a la puerta cuando a un lado vio una mata…con varias flores… iba arrancar una… pero se detuvo "seré capaz… ¿será capaz Draco Malfoy de tener un gesto…romántico he inusitadamente cursi?" como respuesta a sus pensamientos… dentro de la cabaña comenzó a sonar una canción…

Hermione echada en su cama absorta en sus pensamientos… sintió el repentino deseo de escuchar a su cantante favorita.. misteriosamente siempre que se encontraba feliz o triste o confundida… sus canciones la hacían pensar y encontrar respuesta… saco un CD de su bolso… y lo coloco en el reproductor que "misteriosamente" Luna había llevado al campamento… "en serio… tengo que hablar con esa niña… que juntas tiene.." sonrió Hermione mientras encendía el aparato y lo colocaba en forma aleatoria… para que la suerte decidiera que canción sonara…

Ay, ay, como muero por ti  
Como poder olvidarme  
Basta que mandes flores  
Para que me enamores  
Para obtener un si

Ah… esa canción era su favorita… parecía como de un teatro… como en una obra musical… Hermione se coloco en una esquina del cuarto y siguiendo el ritmo de la música ejecutaba unos elegantes pasos de baile…

Ya tengo ojera de tanto mirarte  
Y lo peor es que aun me quedan tantas ganas de...  
Esperarte  
Hasta que entiendas que

Te quiero porque eres claro  
Como la planta de mis pies  
Como el amor después de hecho  
Como tu voz y tu piel

Draco veía a la muchacha escondido tras la ventana… valla que era una belleza exótica… rara pero a la vez demasiado atrayente y expedía un encanto… una pasión que desataba toda lujuria…

Ay, ay, como muero por ti  
Como poder olvidarme  
Basta que mandes flores  
Para que me enamores  
Para obtener un si

Te quiero porque eres claro  
Como la planta de mis pies  
Como el amor después de hecho  
Como tu voz y tu piel

La muchacha estaba tan distraída en la música que no se percataba de que la puerta se abría lentamente… ella daba vueltas por el lugar con los ojos cerrados como en un mundo donde solo ella y su acompañante imaginario estaban..

Ay, ay, como muero por ti  
Como poder olvidarme  
Basta que mandes flores  
Para que me enamores  
Para obtener un si

Al finalizar la canción la castaño paro… y suspiro aun con los ojos cerrados… lentamente los abrió como saliendo de un trance… para llevarse un gran sorpresa…

Draco Malfoy estaba parado frente a ella… ofreciéndole lo que parecía un ramo de flores silvestres…. De todos colores.

_Basta que mandes flores… Para que me enamores… Para obtener un si…_


	12. cap 11

_Hola hola hola,,, no tengo tiempo para comntestar reviuw voy saliendo para un examen de histología dios mio!" y acabo de presentar anatomia… estoy en epoca de parciales… disculpen la demora., aquí esta. Mucho herms y draco, mas o menos ginny y blaise, un poco de diversión con voldemort y harry y Ron casi nada de Luna y Alejandro. Dejen Reviuw kisses._

Capitulo 11

La expresión de la muchacha no era mas que una extrema confusión – ok hurón ya te tiraste tres… - hablo Hermione con desconcierto – hey vengo de lo mas caballeroso a darte flores y tu me hablas así – ella sonrió muy al estilo Sly y contesto – vamos Malfoy… no es tu estilo - el pareció pensarlo y sin mucha dificulta lo admitió – bueno es verdad… supongo que tendré que tirarlas… - Draco camino hasta la puerta para lanzarla pero … - espera… - el se volteo hacia Herms. – tan poco es para tanto… es decir… - balbuceaba la chica nerviosa… - no vale la pena que…hum bueno… son flores… al fin y al cabo ¿no? – y las tomo de la mano de Malfoy antes que él mismo se diera cuenta, las llevo hasta un vaso que lleno de agua de la jarra y las metió ahí – hum… gracias – murmuro sonrojada – de nada Granger… hum me tengo que ir – contesto perturbado Malfoy… ella asintió y se dirigió a su closet a cambiarse la camisa de su pijama pues la otra estaba sucia… se quito la sucia y buscaba una mas cómoda, no sintió como la puerta de la cabaña abría de nuevo y – he Granger – el grito de la muchacha y el dolor de cómo una zapato pegaba de su frente fue todo lo que sintió Draco … - huy! … perdón… es que estaba desnuda y entraste y fue instinto… - se disculpaba la muchacha apenada… - el algo atontado asintió con entendimiento y tomo asiento en su cama – Blaise y la Weasley están en mi cabaña jugando… y no tengo donde dormir… - hablo por fin – ah… hum bueno supongo que podrás dormir aquí – resolvió Hermione mientras mojaba una toalla – ¿enserio? – ella sonrió y se sentó frente a él – bueno sobra una cama … - murmuro ella mas cerca de su cara - ¿ y no sentirás frío? – pregunto él mas cerca – hay muchas cobijas – contesto ella – pero… aun asi no son suficientes … - jadeo Draco al sentirse a 3 centímetros de distancia de la muchacha justo cuando iba a cortar el espacio que los separaba ella tomo la toalla mojada y se la froto en la herida que había causado su zapato –ash… serás bárbara… - mascullo el hurón mientras ella seguía frotando – no seas llorón… Harry no lloraría – dijo con malicia la castaña pues sabía que su orgullo se vería ofendido… pero a toda respuesta – por favor… es Harry "imán de todos los desastres golpes cortadas y moretones" Potter… ya es inmune…- ella sonrió y al igual que el hizo hace momentos asintió sin mucha dificultad… - es verdad… ahora quédate quieto si no quieres que todos se enteren que el Magnifico Draco Malfoy le dan miedo las cortadas - el sonrió y se dejo hacer por la chica no sin antes decir divertido – bueno por lo menos admites que soy magnifico – ella iba a protestar pero el la callo con un gesto que decía " a tu labor de enfermera" y ella con algo de fastidio procedió…

Unas risas inundaban el lugar… valla que la muchacha tenía sus sorpresas… - oh no sabía que las pelirrojas eran tan fieras… - reconoció Zabini mientras esquivaba una almohada lanzada por Ginny… la chica coloco una mano en su cadera la otra sostenía la almohada por una orilla de la funda casi llegando al suelo y dijo – no querido no somos fieras… - Blaise arqueo sus cejas en señal de interrogante – solo explosivas – finalizo la chica antes de realizar un exhaustivo ataque de almohadas contra el chico… Blaise gateo jadeando hasta la almohada que ella le había arrojado antes y se escudo con ella – ¡Weasley pido tregua!- se rendía Blaise – que gallina – grito Ginny mientras se lanzaba sobre el muchacho – ahora acabare contigo – sentencio la chica con una sonrisa un poco psicópata, Blaise se asusto un poco pero la tomo del brazo y ambos se arrojaron a la cama en una pelea tonta – no abuses pequeña… si no quieres ser victima de otro tipo de ataques.. - la chica se sonrojo y dijo – no Blaise habíamos dicho que nos daríamos un tiempo… - balbuceo – oh pelirroja no te des tanta importancia… no hablo de eso… me refería a un ataque de cosquillas – ella se sonrojo hasta las raíces hasta que cayo en cuenta - ¿Cómo que no me de tanta importancia? – lo dijo con un tono ofendido y melodramático… él sonrió he inicio un ataque de cosquillas.

Por cierto… la pelea la gano Ginny…

Bueno… quizás si es posible cambiar de opinión con respecto a una persona en tan poco tiempo… - este… ¿qué haces? – pregunto Ron a su compañera, la cual creía sumisa y callada… Dios como desearía que así lo fuera, todo lo contrario la mujer hablaba demasiado, que loca le había tocado… - te voy a enseñar a ser un hombre ¿en que idioma te sirve?- mascullo molesta la de cabello rosado, empujo a Ron a una silla y se sentó sobre él, - bien mi querido Ronnie – murmuro con voz seductora cerca de la boca del chico haciéndolo suspirar de tentación… - esta será la noche en que aprenderás todo sobre una mujer – el chico trago saliva… ella rozo sus labios sobre los de él y sonrió maliciosa alejándose, él intento pararse pero no pudo, la condenada loca parlanchina le había atado a la silla – pero que… - iba a maldecir pero la chica no lo dejo terminar – dije que te enseñaría como ser un hombre… y lo haré – explico la rosada mientras sacaba una cartulina de una gaveta y la pegaba en la pared… con pánico Ron leyó "Manual explicativo de las 50 reglas mínimas de cómo un hombre debe tratar a una mujer" Ron miro asustado "ya me jodi…"

Sentía como una de las muchachas le lamía la oreja y otra le desabrochaba los pantalones… el sonreía como un tonto, "dios que maravilla" pensaba el cara rajada al sentir como una de las chicas (la rubia) lo besaba y le introducía la lengua, otra muy ocupada masajeando sus partes, mientras la tercera se besaba con la cuarta… todo un sueño hecho realidad…

Valla que aquello era extraño en su vida había realizado… "¿como es que le llaman? Ah orgías" aunque eso de hacerlo con 4 hombres mas y solo una mujer era raro – señor tenebroso… desea que hagamos algo mas? – preguntaba un mortífago a su amo, Voldemort lo miro a Nott de arriba abajo… era un hombre como cualquiera… quizás mas alto de lo acostumbrado… debía de medir 1.95 cm mas o menos… de ojos cafés y hombros anchos… con un abdomen bien definido y unos buenos pectorales… su espalda ancha le daba la forma en V al cuerpo de Nott, bajo su mirada lentamente hasta la cintura del hombre donde su pelvis se marcaba… "hum pensándolo bien Nott no es un simple hombre…" Voldemort bajo su mirada al sentir que algo que su entre pierna aumentaba de tamaño... "Dios… soy bisexual..!!!" pensó abriendo los ojos ante su sorpresa… "bueno soy el señor oscuro… puedo ser lo que me da la gana" y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su anguloso rostro.

Nott observo como su señor lo evaluaba "hay Dios… me va a castigar… algo hice mal" pensaba el pobre hombre con nervios. El hombre retrocedió un paso… pudo ver como un hombre su señor abría los ojos como si se acabara de enterar de algo… luego una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro…

Luego de curarle su herida Hermione se dirigió a su cama mientras decía – ya es hora de dormir – Draco la miro con fastidio – si mama - murmuro, la chica sonrió y se acostó en su cama… - pero que…! – grito Hermione al ver como Draco se metía en su cama y la abrazaba por la cintura mientras se acurrucaba en la almohada, la chica espero que estuviese comodo y dijo - ¿Qué coño haces? – el chico sonrio de medio lado – es que no me gusta dormir solo – comento como quien dice el clima… la chica frunció el ceño – cómprate un peluche – el chico negó – no son tan calientes y confortables como tu – la chica comenzó un discurso de que ella era un niña decente que no andaba compartiendo cama con quien fuese y que bla bla bla…. Era todo lo que escuchaba Draco mientras se adormecía - … además que la cama es muy pequeña – concluyo la chica volteándose a ver a su acompañante, se sorprendió al verlo dormido… "se ve tan lindo… hasta párase que fuese buena gente… cualquiera diría que este no es un cabrón viéndolo así…" Intento salirse de esa cama, pero era prácticamente imposible, el muchacho la había aprisionado, rodeándola con su pierna y abrazándola por la cintura, ella, muy lentamente, intento quitarle la mano de la cintura, y cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo, Draco gruño con molestia y la atrajo mas a èl, no contento con eso, acurruco su cabeza sobre el pecho de Hermione (que no era mucho) como si fuese una almohada… "menudo descaro!" pensó la castaña con irritación, el rubio parecía estar en su limbo, porque no se daba cuenta de la respiración discontinua y alterada de la muchacha que estaba bajo èl, al parecer los senos de Hermione no eran lo suficientemente "acolchados" pues el joven con toda la comodidad que lo representaban los apretó de lado y lado como si estuviese acomodando una almohada de plumas…todo ante un muy shockeada Hermione, "pero que jodío este hombre! " pensó frenética "yo se que mis niñas no son lo mas grande pero nadie lo mando!..." con este pensamiento inconexo rondando por su cabeza la muchacha pudo ver como Malfoy d enuevo regresaba a la parra con una sonrisa tonta… parecía ya haber encontrado el punto cómodo entre las protuberancias de la chica "dios… menos mal si seguía masajeándome así no respondía a mis actos " pensó con alivio la chica. Al ver que el platino no tenia ni las ganas ni la intención de quitarse no le quedo de otra que acomodarse como buenamente pudo y quedarse dormida…Al día siguiente…

El pobre de Nott… ya había llegado a sus ultimas, es decir, ser morti era una cosa de obedecer ordenes, pero esas eran ridiculas, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado-que-actualmente-es-bisexual le había obligada a hum como decirlo "practicar" ciertas cuestiones digamos "ilícitas" fuera de su contrato como Morti… " es que nadie me manda bien me decía mi mama…" pensaba el pobre de Nott mientras recordaba a su mama diciéndole _"carijito del coño estudia que para que no andes jalandole bolas a otro!"_ Nott sonrio cual parado "tan linda mi mami… si me quería… " (N/A Ja! Mas dulce ella… chica pero que "Fisna") - Nott! ¿En que coño piensas? – pregunto Voldemort con fastidio – en nada señor disculpe… - Voldemort gruño – bueno a tu trabajo… mételo mas… no importa que duela… - Nott se dispuso a su nueva tarea… - vamos Nott – gritaba Voldemort mientras apretaba los dientes como conteniendo un grito… - Como un hombre Nott… mas duro mas duro… … - gotas de sudor escurrían por la frente de Nott, en serio que lo estaba metiendo… pero ya le dolía mas a el que a su señor – vamos… eso… - gemía Voldemort - ahí lo tienes – acertó con satisfacción, mientras seguía dando ordenes – vamos Nott…ahora lentamente sácalo… asi… mas lento… si ahí se le ve la cabezita… - murmuraba Voldemort, tanto dio que al fin – Dios! Nott al fin! - grito con alegría, Nott exhausto se sentó mirando con cansancio a su señor – bien señor espero haberlo complacido por hoy – Voldemort lo miro – bueno Nott… en verdad haberme sacado la uña que tenía encajada en el pie fue de mucha ayuda… no sabes como me tenía la vida de cuadritos … - contesto el señor tenebroso - es un placer servile a usted – dijo Nott mientras colocaba el corta uñas que su amo le dio para sacarle ese uñero – bueno Nott… ya que se te hace un placer… creo que te voy a tomar la palabra – el hombre lo miro asustado – vamos Nott, esta noche escríbele a tu mujer. Dile que no podrás llegar hoy – el hombre con fastidio se dirigió a la lechuzeria privada de Voldemort – dile que esta noche sera muy movida para ti –

Esas chicas fueron de lo mas complacientes con Harry… le había proporcionado de las mejores veladas al pelinegro… y ahora se disponía a dormir… rodeado de 4 chicas todas abrazadas entre si y abrazándolo a el, todas ya solo en ropa interior, roncando mientras sonrían por la movida noche – me encanta este campamento - dijo el chico antes de dormir… pero un pequeño pero poco importante pensamiento paso por su cabeza antes de caer rendido "ojala y Ron la este pasando de maravilla"…

regla numero 30 un hombre tiene que tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de las mujeres, cuando nos enojamos no basta con achacas eso diciendo "están en sus dias" y no por las extrema estupidez de los hombres " – recitaba la maniática rosa (así la bautizo el pobre pelirrojo que estaba que se le caía la cabeza del sueño -¡No te duermas!- grito la chica al ver que la cabeza del chico se recostaba de su propio hombro – ¡todavía faltan 20! –

Luego de coger una almohada y una cobija Blaise se metió a su cama observando el desastre que la pelirroja y el había hecho… - valla que eres salvaje en verdad – murmuro el chico – callate que no te quedas atrás… -contesto Ginny con una sonrisa… ella tomo su cobija su almohada y se metio en la cama de Blaise, el chico la miro sorprendido .- ¿y eso? – pregunto Blaise refiriendose a que iban a compartir cama, ella con una sonrisa contesto – es que siempre duermo con mi peluche pero como no lo tengo aquí, decidi que serías mi pelucha… - el hombre ni corto ni gafo que fuera acepto el trabajo con mucha tranquilidad… - Ginny … - murmuro Blaise al ver que la muchacha lo abrazaba pero colocaba una mano muy cerca de su entra pierna… "inocentemente" mientras lo acariciaba sin darse cuenta - …We…Weasley . - murmuro Blaise de nuevo… Ginny sin abrir sus ojos le dijo – Blaise los peluches no hablan – y seso el roce… Blaise la miro algo mas aliviado y con una sonrisa… aun asi la Weasley no habia quitado la mano de su lugar… y no la quito en toda la noche.

Luna y Alejandro durmieron en una carpa, luego de hablar estupideces toda la noche reirse uno del otro y planear unas cuantas sorpresas para el día siguiente.


	13. Cap 12

Hola a todas mis lectoras… espero que esten muy bien, me disculpo por la tardanza la excusa es la misma "parciales" pero bueno ya toy mas relajadito… y tranqilo! Por cierto FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! Que bien me encanta esta epoca hay muchos reviuws que no he contestado.. y no creo que me ponga a contestar uno por uno… es tedioso… sorry. Hay nuevas sorpresitas… este cap no es tan divertido a decir verdad… :S me alegro de tener nuevas lectoras… vamos rumbo a los 100 reviuws… jejeje felicidad.

Bueno… el next cap ( el 13) esta muy bueno ya esta mas o menos escrito… jejeje y bueno cuando lean este... ya verán de que trata mas o menos… bueno cuidenc y muchas gracias… que pasen felices fiestas… creo actualizare una vez mas antes del fin de año… por ahí por el 20 de diciembre… creo… ok? Bueno un beso cuidenc

Capitulo 12.

Despertar abrazada a Malfoy no se podía llamar un mal despertar… es decir el chico a media noche se había quitado la franela por "el calor que hacia" todo esto sin darse cuenta de que Hermione se ruborizaba al extremo pues al sentir su movimiento se despertó de inmediato, mas no hizo ningún movimiento… la verdad ya había visto a Draco sin camisa… pero no tan de cerca… y no en su cama. Los rayos del sol le dieron en la cara sacándola de su modorra… en un gesto automático apretó mas la almohada que tenia entre sus manos atrayéndola hacia si… era caliente…firme como a ella le gustaba… "Un momento! ¿desde cuando mi almohada respira?" con cuidado abrio los ojos y si no se movió de inmediato fue por el estado de shock que la invadió… estaba abrazando el abdomen desnudo de Draco, una fuerte inspiración por parte del joven la saco de sus pensamientos, ella inmediatamente retiro la mano que tenía sobre el blanco abdomen del muchacho… fijo su vista en su cara, una pequeña sonrisa que demostraba un sueño placentero era lo que se notaba… era tan diferente cuando dormitaba… bajo al pecho del joven… si bien no era un chico hiper musculoso… era muy bien definido… tenia cada músculo en su lugar cada rayita en donde debería estar, una fina línea de vello rubio se dibujaba desde el inicio de su abdomen llegando hasta el ombligo y continuando lujuriosamente su recorrido perdiéndose entre los boxers del chico, que sobresalían del pantalones de la pijama de Draco… con una sonrisa maliciosa, con su dedo índice trazo lentamente un camino desde su pecho hasta el ombligo del chico… casi sin tocarlo… un gemido de placer se escucho en Draco… ella se detuvo… se quería levantar pero las piernas de Hermione estaban entrelazadas con las de Draco… ella hizo un leve movimiento para desanudarse pero no pudo, al contrario Draco la apretó mas contra si… y en un susurro dijo al oído de Hermione – sigue… no pares – la chica se sonrojo y el sin siquiera abrir los ojos se dio la vuelta mostrándole una amplia espalda en forma de V a la chica… ella se sonrojo… pero esa línea media de su espalda era tan tentadora… la chica sin pensarlo muy bien comenzó a acariciar al chico… que parecía extasiado con su toque…

Había pasado una noche grandiosa, fue de lo mejor, se rió, jugo, brinco y por primera vez pudo mantener una conversación civilizada en mucho tiempo… - Alejandro ya son la 9:30 am… hay que levantarse – hablo Luna en medio de su propio sueño. El chico mascullo un par de palabras pero se levanto… Luna le sonrió y el intento realizar una sonrisa que le salio como una rara mueca – ¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto Luna, el chico la miro y solo contesto – es que normalmente no me levanto de muy buen humor… me voy a lavar y conversamos con el grupo lo planeado… ¿ok? – dijo Alejandro mientras recogía sus cosas, Luna asintió y comenzó con lo suyo.

Blaise algo adormecido se desperezo sintiendo los rayos de sol sobre sus ojos, había algo pesado sobre el… al mover la cobija veo una mata de pelo rojo… "oh pero si es la pelirroja" pensó el chico, la chica se estaba despertando, el espero a que ella se moviera sobre el como acomodándose, la muchacha al verse sobre él se sonrojo y trato de quitarse pero Blaise la tomo por la cintura – buenos días – saludo Blaise, ella sonrió – buenos días ¿Cómo amaneciste? – pregunto ella aun sobre el chico – bueno sentí un peso toda la noche – ella se sonrojo – pero era bastante acogedor – ella se levanto y sonriendo dijo – me tengo que ir… si llega Ron y me ve… - pero era muy tarde, a través de la ventana se veía una mata de pelo rojo caminando hacia la cabaña – ¡Hay Dios es Ron! – grito la chica, Zabini la miraba sin comprender – o.k, te explico Blaisy querido… - comenzó Ginny como si fuese una profesora hablándole a un pequeño niño (a un pequeño niño tonto) – tengo 5 hermanos mayores, una mama sobreprotectora y un papa es un amor de despistado… y de todos ellos RON ES EL MAS CELOPATA Y BRUTO… en pocas palabras te va a destrozar si sabe que me quede aquí! – explico Ginny, Zabini reacciono… buscaba en todos lados a ver donde podía esconderla…

Bien, la maldita loca fanática le había soltado hacia cinco minutos… estaba exhausto. Caminaba hacia la cabaña, llego a los 3 escalones de para entrar cuando de repente la puerta se le estampo en la nariz al pobre pelirrojo… -ah! Lo que me faltaba – mascullo el chico, al ver la persona causante de su agonía en la nariz - ¿Ginny? – frunció el ceño – Oh Ronnie – grito la chica al verlo – ¿lo siento te lastime? – pregunto hipócritamente la chica… mientras miraba de reojo a Zabini que salía de la cabaña – ¿que hacían ustedes… ahí? – Ginny pudo detectar que la vena la frente de Ron se marcaba - eh bueno… - comenzó a balbucear la chica – tu hermanita… he vino a… a buscarte… porque he no te vio en toda la noche y… - la imaginación del moreno se tranco ahí, Ron lo miraba suspicaz – y yo estaba muy… pero muy preocupada por ti… tu sabes… - decía nerviosamente Ginny – bueno un besito… he me voy a cambiar… chaito – termino apresuradamente la pelirroja dándole un abrazo a Ron y sin que este se diera cuenta le guiñaba el ojo a Blaise.

Soñó algo muy rico… se encontraba en un paraíso prácticamente, con una ninfa que le acariciaba la espalda… y el cabello, era tan cómodo dormir ahí siendo atendido por esa bella chica… Lentamente salio de su letargo, palpo al lado suyo para ver si encontraba a su acompañante – ¿Hermione? – pregunto Draco al percatarse que la chica no estaba… - hasta que te levantas Draco – el chico diviso la dueña de esa voz… y encontró a una Hermione enrollada en una toalla y su cabello mojado escurriéndole por la espalda – si vamos a amanecer así todos los días… te agradecería que me esperaras para ducharnos juntos - la muchacha frunció el ceño pero luego rió - nunca paras ¿verdad? – anda levántate… hay que desayunar… y me tengo que cambiar – el chico se acomodo sobre sus codos aun envuelto en las mantas, sin camisa, si alguien entrara en ese momento pensaría que el y ella bueno… ustedes saben – ¿qué te detiene? – pregunto el rubio – ¡tu! – grito la muchacha mientras de un tirón le quitaba la cobija de enzima – ahora vas te balas, te vistes y nos vemos en el comedor… ahora – ordeno, el muchacho se levanto con pesar, colocándose su camisa, antes de irse se acerco la chica y sin que ella se fijara se acerco lo suficiente a su oído y le susurro – grr con ese tono autoritario me excitas… - y se fue.

Al comedor llegaron todos los chicos, Luna y Alejandro fueron los primeros en aparecer ambos radiantes y felices… luego llego Ginny y Hermione… la primera con una sonrisita un poco irritante y la segunda con cara de fastidio – anda Herms dime que sucedió… - Luna presto atención inmediatamente a la conversación – Ginny te dije que luego – contestaba entre dientes, Luna las miro confundida… entonces las tres se acercaron en tono confidente dejando al pobre Alejandro por fuera – Hermione paso la noche con Malfoy – Luna miro a Hermione sorprendida, pero antes de poder decir algo Hermione se le adelanto – y Ginny con Zabini - una miro sorprendida a las dos, ambas chicas esperaban que la rubia soltara una de las suyas pero solo dijo – y yo con Alejandro… - las tres se miraron y estallaron entre risas… - fue mágica… tan dulce… tan romántico – decía Hermione – tan chistoso y activo – comentaba Ginny suspirando – tan divertido y casual – decía Luna… las tres se volvieron a mirar… ninguna quería confesar lo que en realidad paso, hasta que la mas sincera hablo - ¿no tuvieron sexo verdad? – pregunto Luna ¬ ¬ Ginny y Hermione la miraron con resignación – yo tan poco… somos mas patéticas que el protagonista de Stefler… - (n/A yo no se si se escribe así, pero se pronuncia Stifler) Ginny la miro descolocada – ¿hello? El idiota de American Pie… - aclaro Luna… "¿Cómo es que Luna esta mas informada que yo en películas?" se pregunto Hermione… pero decidió hablar antes que Luna siguiera… - miren llego Ron… - el muchacho venía algo distraido y se tropezo con una chica de cabello rosa, al verla Ron brinco al otro lado del comedor espantado… las chicas se extrañaron… el pelirrojo llego con cara de terror a la mesa y se coloco frente a Ginny y al lado de Alejandro, que lo saludo muy alegre…

Zabini se encontró con Draco a fueras del comedor… ambos con risas confidenciales entraron al lugar, los chicos tomaron sus bandejas y llegaron a donde estaban los demás… saludaron a Alejandro… y vieron extrañados a un Ron con pinta de ¿paranoico? Que miraba con miedo a la mesa de la chica con cabello rosa, Draco le dedico una sonrisa (marca Malfoy) a Hermione y Blaise le guiño el ojo a Ginny. Ambas rieron para sus adentros pero no demostraron nada… - ¿bien que vamos a hacer el día de hoy? – pregunto Luna… en eso las puertas del comedor se abrieron, dejando pasar a cierto niño-que-vivió que llevaba de brazos a dos hermosas chicas – nos vemos luego Harry – se despidieron las dos al mismo tiempo – hasta luego Cindy y Lindy – se despidio el pelinegro… todos los miraron expectantes – valla Potter… que chicas… - aprecio Draco viendo a las dos rubias que caminaban con un tumbado de caderas muy atrayente… Hermione frunció el ceño – Hey Potter ¿te he dicho que me caes muy bien? – declaro Zabini mientras pasaba su brazo sobre el hombro de Harry, el pelinegro rió – ok Zabini cuando pueda te las presento… - Zabini pareció feliz y se dio a la tarea de comer… Ginny tenso la mandíbula – bueno hoy se dedicaran a sus actividades normales – informo Alejandro, hablando por primera vez en toda la comida, todos lo miraron – pero mañana tienen que despertarse muy temprano, a eso de las 5 am… - todos abrieron sus bocas – ni de vaina… - dijo Draco – déjalo hablar hurón flojo – lo callo Hermione, Draco la miro ofendido "que coño le pasa…" se pregunto el chico – mañana saldremos de paseo… pero este es un paseo no oficial… es hum clandestino… - sonrió Alejandro viendo la reacción - ¿pero como? – pregunto Zabini – si le dejas que se explique… ash que atorado – dijo acidamente Ginny al moreno… que la miro descuadrado – bueno es que moví mis contactos y mañana pasaremos el dia en la ciudad… iremos al centro comercial a comprar luego en la noche al cine, mas tarde saldremos a una discoteca y regresaremos al día siguiente a las 7 am al campamento… sin que nadie lo note –resolvió sonriente Alejandro… todos se miraron y luego miraron a Hermione - ¿qué? – pregunto la castaña al sentice observada – es que tu eres algo asi como la voz de nuestra conciencia – declaro Ron – y si tu dices que no… - continuo Ginny – pues es porque no – concluyo Harry – ah por favor… da igual que diga que no, si a la final hacen los que le da la gana… yo quiero ir… quiero ver si por fin conozco un chico que valga la pena - contesto Hermione ignorando la cara de Draco "QUE VALGA LA PENA!!! Y yo que coño soy! Yo valgo mucho la pena… y tengo chicas que lo certifiquen!" pensaba exaltado el rubio…

El día paso entre actividades, naturaleza y risas… los chicos esperaban impacientes el siguiente…

Hermione camino hasta una colina que estaba cerca del lago… quería ver el atardecer ahí, de seguro era una vista espectacular… tomo asiento en una gran piedra, observando como un sol anaranjado reflejaba los rayos sobre el lago… - ¿puedo preguntar el por què de tu soledad? – la chica miro al dueño de la voz, al verificar quien era volteo con el ceño fruncido mirando de forma obstinada el paisaje… - ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – pregunto acida la castaña – ¿que te sucede… ahora que te hice? – pregunto el chico sentándose a su lado – déjame tranquila ¿Por qué no te vas con tus amiguitas Mandy y Candy – farfullo la castaña – jaja son Cindy y Lindy - aclaro Malfoy, Hermione lo miro en forma asesina – como sea – Malfoy rió - ¿estas celosa? – Hermione abrió los ojos – ¡como se te ocurre! – exclamo alarmada – ¿entonces? No veo otra explicación… - la castaña ofuscada se levanto de su asiento y perdiendo los estribos grito – ¡No tienes que buscarle explicación Malfoy! En realidad no entiendo porque pierdes tu tiempo aquí con una sangre sucia como yo – La sonrisa del rubio desapareció al instante… - oh … - fue lo único que dijo Draco - ¿oh? Es lo único que me vas a decir… ya me lo imaginaba – concluyo Hermione con un tono decepcionante, mientras se disponía a irse – espera… - la detuvo Draco… ella le iba a soltar un cachetada pero el rubio se lo impidio - ¿què quieres que te diga? ¿Que lo siento? Pues no siento todo lo que te dije antes – Por las mejillas de la chicas comenzaban a surcar lagrimas – eres un descarado – se quería ir de ahí, pero Malfoy la tomaba de las manos fuertemente – no puedo disculparme por algo, que para entonces yo pensaba que estaba bien… a mi me criaron así Hermione – la soltó las manos y se sentó en la piedra – yo…yo pensaba que así tenía que ser… que … que yo era mas que los demás… y tu no… ¿cómo pedir disculpas por algo que pensaba que estaba bien? - pregunto Draco perturbado… él en realidad no esperaba una respuesta por parte de ella – no … no lo vi de esa manera – Hermione camino hasta donde estaba Draco… y le aparto un mechón de la cara… - ¿qué piensas ahora de mi? – le pregunto la joven – yo…yo pienso que eres… sencilla - "¡sencilla! No podía decir simpática, bonita hasta inteligente… pero ¿sencilla?" penso fastidiada Hermione , Draco como que vio la duda en su cara – pienso que eres sencilla y eso es lo que mas me gusta… eres sencillamente perfecta… no piensas en tonterías y aunque siempre me metía contigo… nunca respondiste a mis insultos… - la chica sonrió – bueno si conteste un par de veces… - el sonrió recordando el puñetazo de tercero – Hermione… ¿quieres ser mi pareja… mañana en la salida? – pregunto Draco… ella sonrió y le beso la mejilla – espero que te comportes bien mañana… no arruines la cita – y se fue caminando.


	14. cap 13

He aquí mi cap 13 no he podido contestar los reviuw porq mi peaso de Internet no quiere abrir las paginas de los reviuw… bueno espero que les guste.. y feliz navidad.

Capitulo 13.

El sol ni siquiera daba señas de salir, cuando Draco sintió como lo jamaqueaban para que se despertara - ¡Malfoy muévete! – le gritaba Harry al oído – ya me desperté Potter – mascullo Draco saliendo del lió de sabanas - ¿y Blaise? – pregunto mientras tomaba sus cosas para ducharse – ya se baño, fue a arreglar los ultimos detalles de la salida junto con Ron y Alejandro, hay que irnos, tu y yo tenemos que buscar a las chicas – apresuro Harry mientras en un bolso metía su cartera y una que otras cosas, Draco tomo su baño rápidamente y corrió a la cabaña procurando no hacer mucho ruido, todo estaba oscuro y frió, al entrar se fijo que Potter estaba sentado en su cama, con un tic en la pierna que demostraba la impaciencia que tenía, Draco se coloco sus blue jeans, una camisa y solo se peino hacia atrás, se miro al espejo y lo que vio le gusto "estoy demesiado bueno" y sonrió de medio lado "fuck! Me falta mi gomina" penso mal humorado, y se dispuso a buscarla, esto Harry lo noto y no pudo evitar reirse del rubio… - Malfoy ya que te maquillaste y todo eso…¿ podemos irnos? – Malfoy lo miro y fruncio el ceño – ¿Potter nunca haz intentado peinarte? – Harry le hizo una mueca – de nada sirve - confeso sin esperanza colocandose junto a Malfoy mirando su reflejo en el espejo – hay gomina para el cabello… - declaro Draco como si hablara con un niño de 5 años – pero no me queda bien… - no era que no le quedara bien, es que no se sabía peinar mucho con esa gomina … (n/A es verdad hay gente q no se sabe hacer los peinados ni con la gelatina :S) Malfoy frunció el ceño – A de ser el bosque que me afecta… ven acá Potter – Harry se acerco bastante desconfiado… - quítate esa camisa… Dios quien te viste… ¿tu abuela? – Harry lo miro en estado de shock… Malfoy lo miraba expectante – muevete – lo apuro… Harry sin saber que hacer se quito la camisa, Malfoy saco una muy moderna de su baúl y se la paso – toma esta… te la regalo a mi no me queda… y esto jeans creci mucho el año pasado… pero tu eres mas bajo… y mojate el cabello… - Harry lo miraba con la boca abierta – MUEVETE – apresuro el rubio, Harry automáticamente hizo caso a todo lo que dijo Malfoy… Harry se miro en el espejo algo sorprendido… valla que se veía bien – perfecto… toma la gomina – paso Draco, Harry iba a negarse pero parecía que Malfoy estaba muy entusiasmado y sería mejor no contradecirlo… la tomo y se la iba a colocar en el cabello pero Malfoy salto a su rescate – NO! Tienes que untartela en tus manos… luego te acaricias el cabello con ella… - Harry obedecio… - ahora échatelo todo hacia delante… eso levántatelo… asi ahora sigue la línea media… perfecto… vez Potter… soy un genio.. ahora si muevete… hay que irse – pero había algo que le incomodaba a Harry… - Malofoy se me ve la cicatriz – Draco se volteo algo asombrado - ¿y? – pudo notar una mirada incomoda en Potter – hum…no me gusta… este como me la ven- El platino lo miro asombrado… enserio Harry Potter tenía ese tipo de inseguridades…tan ¿tontas? El salvador del mundo no tendría algo mas fuerte en que tener inseguridades que en esas cosas…¿no? Pero al notar su mirada incomoda… y como se miraba en el espejo con irritación, Malfoy descubrio que aunque fuese el niño-que-vivio ahora es el adolescente-que-intenta-vivir… y como todo adolescente tiene sus miedos e inseguridades "Dios, espero que luego de esto me des el cielo" tomo aire somo si fuese a decir algo en contra de su voluntad – Potter… - Harry poso su atención en el rubio… - este… sientete orgulloso de tu cicatriz… y tómala como tu sello personal… eso es parte de ti, y en lugar de tratar de ocultarlo… muéstralo – Harry sonrio un poco "esa situación era abrumadora… ¿èl u el hurón siendo amables?" – ahora si hay que irnos – corto Malfoy el frío silencio… Harry asintió y recordó - Malfoy lleva dinero… - aconsejo Harry mientras tomaba su bolso y salía, "es demasiado brutal poder hablar con Malfoy sin insultos" pensó Harry.

Al llegar a la cabaña de las chicas, tocaron para que salieran pero nadie contesto… como la puerta estaba abierta ambos entraron… no estaban las chicas, - deberíamos de esperar afuera – acoto Harry al ver que Malfoy entraba – no seas aguafiestas… ¿no tienes curiosidad? – Harry dudo un momento pero se decidio a entrar… La ultima vez que estuvo Draco en el cuarto de las chicas no pudo revisar mucho pero ahora vería mas lejos – mira Potter tu amiguita Granger si usa encaje – Harry miro sorprendido – siempre jure que usaba puras prendas de algodón – Draco se rio – asi que te si te interesa que usaba – Harry lo miro – bueno… ahí como si tu nunca vieses la ropa que usa Pansy – Draco solto una carcaja – yo le he regalado parte de su lencería – Harry se quedo sin respuesta… - mira el cajon de la Weasley… siempre he sabido que es una atrevida – hablo mientras sacada el pequeño hilo rojo del cajon de Ginny – si lo sabrás tu… - murmuro Harry, pero Malfoy lo escucho - ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto el rubio algo nervioso – vamos Malfoy… se que tu y Ginny tuvieron algo juntos… - Draco tomo a Harry por la camisa – escúchame Potter… no repitas eso – amenazo – Harry sonrió – no soy idiota… no quiero que metan en azkaban a Ron por asesinarte…además sería un gran lío por Ginny - Malfoy relajo sus brazos - ¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunto el platino – los vi un día en el aula vacia – el rubio asintio – fue – pero el rubio no pudo terminar porque se escuchaban las risas de las chicas… Harry y Draco se miraron… - debajo de la cama… - murmuro Harry tirándose al suelo seguido por Malfoy…

Las tres chicas entraron enredadas en sus toallas con su cabello humedo – sera mejor que nos apuremos… los chicos deben de andar esperandonos… - apunto Hermione mientras caminaba a su baúl y sacaba ropa… - Hermione ayudame no se que elegir…¿crees que esto se vea muy de sonsa? – pregunto Luna a su amiga mientras le mostraba un vestido azul – si Luna vas a parecer a Alicia en el país de las maravillas… - la chica lo tiro al suelo muy cerca de Harry y Draco – Herms me quiero ver sexy para Blaise – declaro Ginny… Harry desde su posición abrio la boca sorprendido… Draco se la tapo con la mano haciendo ademàn de silencio "Ginny y Blaise juntos!..." pensó el cara rajada… Ron se va a morir… - bueno toma esta y ponte tu sostén rojo… porque sino se te marca… - aclaro Hermione, Ginny sonrio satisfecha, - jO! Herms me gustan mucho esos pantalones lastima que no sean de mi talla – exclamo la pelirroja pues Hermione tenia mucha mas cadera que Ginny – si pero se me marca el semihilo… - murmuro la castaña, Draco y Harry se miraron… con una sonrisa divertida – toma ponte este- Luna saco un hilo azul que ella tenía – no me gusta mucho los hilos – dijo Hermione mientras tomaba el hilo y con pesar se lo ponía por debajo de la toalla, era una verdadera lastima que Hermione no le gustase usar hilo… pensaron Draco y Harry… la chica soltó su toalla y y su trasero se vio enfundado en esa maravilloso hilo azul que prácticamente desaparecía entre los glúteos de Hermione… Draco sonrio embobado pero se enojo al ver que Harry veía lo mismo que él, asi que le tapo los ojos pero Harry forcejeo y se los quito – No jodas Malfoy… si tu vez yo también – Malfoy gruño… en protesta pero Harry lo ignoro… - valla.. Hermione no tiene muchos senos ahora que me fijo – murmuro el pelinegro, Draco lo miro incredulo – valla que eres distraído – Harry sonrió… él tenía razón –¿Qué tal los de Lunatica? – pregunto el hurón mientras señalaba a Luna que intenta meterce una falda… - son enormes… - murmuro Harry impactado pues con el uniforme Luna no parecía gran cosa… - y los de la Weasley son el intermedio entre Hermione y Lunatica – confirmo el rubio…

Hermione pon musica – la chica corrio hacia su reproductor y una musica sono… - ¡ah esa me encanta!- grito Ginny, mientras corría hacia Hermione, aun sin sostenes haciendo que sus pechos rebotaras… Harry y Draco tragaron saliva - ¡cuarto poder te invita! – comenzaron a Cantar las chicas - ¡uh! – brinco Hermione que tenía su camisita ya puesta… Draco noto que en el brinco las nalgas de la muchacha no se movieron para nada… - dios… esto es el cielo… déjame llegar… - Harry rio por el comentario - ¡arenita Playita! – canto Luna mientras baila sensualmente con Ginny como si fuese pareja… Draco abrió los ojos mientras Harry hacia los mismo pero con su boca… - ¿tu crees que sean? – pregunto Harry a Draco sin poder terminar… - ¿lesbianas? – completo Malfoy… Harry asintió, el rubio se encogió de hombros "aunque sería muy excitante" pensó – ¡siente el flow siente el sabor! – canto Hermione acercándose a las chicas y al hacerlo se agacho y volvió a pararse… de una forma muy sensual – tengo que bailar con Granger – sentencio Draco… Harry le comprendió Hermione baila muy bien – desde afuera del la cabaña se escucharon los gritos de Ron pidiendo que se apuraran… - Hermione apago la musica se coloco una mini falsa y se amarro el cabello – muévanse nos maquillamos en el camino – ordeno la castaña… Ginny se enfundo en un camisa con su escote bien pronunciado, Lunatica se coloco sus jeans y enfundo sus seno en algo que parecía bien ajustado según Draco y Harry… las tras salieron corriendo…

Los dos chicos salieron de su escondite… - ni una palabra- ordeno Harry – de esto a nadie… ya lo se Potter – ambos se fueron corriendo a donde se encontrarían con sus amigos – Joao Harry te vez de maravilla – exclamo Hermione abrazando a su amigo… el pelinegro se sonrojo y Draco molesto porque su "Pareja" de esa noche no le prestara atención carraspeo, Hermione se giro y lo miro - tu como siempre… eres el mas sexy – susurro la muchacha al rubio… el cual sonrio.

bien amigos… conseguí este carro prestado… - todos los que no conocían uno es decir la mayoría quitando a Harry, Hermione, Alejandro y sin que nos termine de sorprender… Luna sabían – iremos la ciudad… pasaremos el día de ahí – explico Alejandro – de Shopping – grito Luna emocionada – bueno si… - confirmo Alenjandro – además esta noche la pasaremos afuera… saldremos una disco y regresaremos mañana en la mañana – todos se vieron conformes… excepto Hermione - ¿Dónde encontraste el carro? – Alejandro solo se limito a decir que tenía contactos - ¿Quién manejara? – volvio a preguntar Hermione – yo…y si se manejar – acoto Alejandro antes que Hermione volviese a preguntar… el castaño sonrió y dijo - bien es hora de nuestra pequeña aventura –

Antes de montarse en el carro Draco y Harry vieron como Hermione se acomodaba discretamente el hilo… ambos se miraron y sonrieron recordando que por ilógica que sea la razon… a ambos les gusto compartir un secreto…


	15. cap 14

**I came back! Quiten esas caras… si esas expresiones de ¿y este no habia muerto? Porque no estaba muerto sino de parranda! (ojala … ¬¬) estaba en estudios porq estoy trantando de terminar año! Jejeje… bueno las buenas noticias es que aquí hay un capitulo ( o un intento de uno) y las otras buenas es que tengo el mes de febrero de vacaciones asi que podre actualizar algunos caps mas rapido! Bueno aquí respuestas de reviuw…!!!!**

**Sakura-Granger**: jo gracias por tu revió el anterior cap revisivio pocos  pero los q mandaron fueron muy bueno y eso se agradece! Bueno honestamente… ¿crees que fue muy pervertido? Joder! Entons voy a tener que bajarle… jajaja ( y eso q no he llegado ni a la cuarta parte mi mente calenturienta… :S y q me he resistido! Jajaja) bueno esta cap no es muy largo pero ustedes saben (mis studios no me lo perminten ) asi que aquí voy poco a poco…!!! Gracias por tu reviuw…

**Pame Evans:** Hola! Jo… que reviuw tan bonito el tuyo en verdad me subieron los animos (joder que me colocaste el ego por las nubes y yo de por si que lo tengo alto (muy a lo malfoy) jajaja ) primera respuesta… si me puedes tutear! No hay problema… Hey si he estado pensando en segunda parte es mas ya tengo muchos hechos que por no poder colocarlos aquí (porq no van a lugar y se haria inmensamente largo el ff…) los he pospuesto para la segunda parte (y espero no defraudarlos) bueno Hey! Te fijaste en algo q nadie me habia preguntado… En Pansy! Jejeje genial! Menos mal… por cierto el prologo da muchas pistas de cómo staran las cosas para la segunda parte del ff… lo del cap extra de Pansy muriendose de las risas… va va! Como regalo a mis lectores! Pero quizas no como un cap mas bien como un "Bonus" por ser fieles jejeje… lo ando redactando aun… pero no te preocupes que va! Yo pensaba colocarlo al final… pero porq no dar un rellenito de eso? Jejeje bueno thank espero q este cap te guste.

**Loretitokinomoto2**: HO!!!! Que expresiva eres! Pero se te agradece la molestia de mandar el reviuw asi que mi respuesta es:-D thank.

**Mariaclara1992:** hola espero que te guste este cap.. yo soy venezolano somos hermanos en paises…

Capitulo 14

"Hay Dios mió te prometo que si llegamos a salvo no vuelvo a hacer travesuras… no me importa que tan en peligro este la vida de Harry no vuelvo a desobedecer ordenes pero por favor que llegue a salvo" rogaba Hermione desde el copiloto del carro… ella estaba junto a Draco que parecía en un estado de shock -¿seguro que sabes manejar? – le pregunto la castaña a Alejandro mientras se agarraba intentando no gritar pues parecía que iban en sentido contrario a la vía… - claro…esto es pan comido… - contesto el chico soltando el volante y mirando a Hermione – Ah!!! – grito la castaña tomando el bolante – maten tu vista en la vía y no sueltes el bolante! – reclamo la castaña… - yupi! Gritaba Luna desde el asiento trasero mientras sacaba la cabeza del carro - ¡Luna! Mete la cabeza – le gritaba Harry desde la otra punta del asiento trasero… -¡ pero me la estoy pasando de lo mejor! Me siento como Montoya en el gran prix - Harry suspiro "ni siquiera le va a Ferrari" mientras tanto entre ellos dos una Ginny intentaba librase de los brazos de su hermano que la agarraban como si ella fuese un cinturón de seguridad… y se movia de un lado a otro – eh…pelirroja…por favor – rogaba Zabini debajo de la Weasley, pues como no cabian en el carro ella se sento en sus piernas - ¿dime Blaise? –Ron los miro ceñudo lo cual Ginny ignoro – este…pelirroja te recuerdo que debajo de ti hay mercancía invaluable, no renobable y no canjeable asi que por favor…te ruego por lo que mas ames que no te muevas tanto – la pelirroja asintio como una niña obediente – una ultima vez – musito la chica moviendo el culo de un lado a otro como si estuviese sobre un cojín… la cara de Blaise no fue normal y sujeto a Harry de la camisa – Potter matame si puedes – murmuro entre dientes, Harry rio de buena gana…

¡Luna, por ultima vez mete la cabeza! – le grito Hermione a la chica… - pero es que me la paso de lo lindo! Esto parece el batimovil!... paranaranaranaranara batman!!! – comenzo la chica a cantar al tono de la serie… los otros la miraron –¿Luna que pañal te estas fumando? – pregunto Ginny algo irritada pues la forma en que estaba sentada era bastante incomoda, por demas decir como Alejandro manejaba – ¡pondre musica! – se le ocurrio a Alejandro volviendo a soltar el bolante – deja! Yo lo hago… las manos al bolante! – Hermione berifico que todos siguieran vivos… bueno Malfoy tenia un color mas palido de lo normal…pero a parte de eso… encendio la radio… - ¡y lari lari le! Oh oh oh! – sono una cancion bastante animada pero igual de ridicula Hermione se disponia a cambiarla pero – ¡no! ¡A mi me gusta! – grito Luna desde atrás – ¡pero si es una mierda! – grito Hermione – que la dejes – Luna tomo desde atrás el brazo de Hermione lo cual fue una sorpresa para todos porque tuvo que pasar sobre Ron y montarse sobre Ginny para hacerlo, lo cual dejaba a un Blaise con la cara azul y a un Harry acontrayado contra el vidrio del carro – ¡sueltame! – grito Hermione – ¡que no! ¡Canta conmigo! Y Lari lari le! Oh oh oh! Y lari lari le! Oh oh oh este es el show de XuXa y lo cantamos con amor! Pan parararara! – gritaba Luna cual desaforada (N/A saben quien es Xuxa no? Se dice shusha jejeje) – ¡ya sueltala Lovegood! – reacciono Draco de respento… Luna sorprendida solto a Hermione, se quito sobre Ginny y volvio a pasar sobre Ron, una expresión de alivio se apodero de la cara de Zabini y por fin Harry pudo despegar el cachete del vidrio… -Alejandro parate – ordeno Malfoy – pero si falta poco – murmuro el chico - ¡¿Qué te pares joder que voy a vomitar?!- grito el rubio, Alejandro freno de golpe dejando salir a Malfoy verde que se metia a un àrbol a vomitar.

Todos los chicos salieron del carro alegres por poder estirar las piernas - ¿estara bien Malfoy? – pregunto Hermione mientras intentaba acercarce al chico… tratando de no ver el vomito porque tenía la plena de seguridad que al verlo se iria ella a lo mismo…

gracias dios – murmuro Zabini al bajarse pues ese peso ya lo tenía ahogado – es que mi hermana pesa una tonelada – explico Ron – si… se ve flaquita… no se a donde se le va la comida… igual es Hermione – concluyo el colorin… Zabini y Harry miraron a Hermione que se agachaba a ayudar a Malfoy "que no es obvio? Al culo!" pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo…

Por otro lado luna brincaba d eun lado a otro pues como todos se habian olvidado del puñetero radio ela aprovecho y coloco la cancion que quería - ¡ y lari lari le oh oh oh! Bueno amigos este fue nuestra cancion del mes para "anormales" espero que nos escuchen de nuevo en su estacion favorita "freaky people" – anuncio el comentarista… Luna hizo un puchero… "en este lugar la musica es buenisima" y fue con su amiga Ginny que se veía en el espejo retrovisor del carro intentando maquillarse… - ¿Cómo me veo? – pregunto la pelirroja a la Lunatica – como una Barbie Malibu version pelirroja que este en rebaja en el dia del niño – contesto Luna sonriente… Ginny la miro confundida… pensando "…" nada la habia dejado en shock… - si me lo preguntas te vez sexy – murmuro Zabini al oido de Ginny llegandole por detrás… la chica se sobresalto – lo sè Zabi…a ver si esta noche te me poner las pilas – le murmuro y se metio en el carro ya que los demàs parecian estar listos para regresar…

Draco vomito toda la cena del dia anterior y quizas el almuerzo tambien… - ¿te sientes mejor? – pregunto la castaña mientras le secaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo – algo… - ven vamos a sentarnos un momento – ordeno la chica tomando del antebrazo al rubio como si fuese un niño – toma aire – le aconsejo luego de estar sentados en el carro con las puertas abiertas – creo que es mejor irnos… no falta mucho y asi podras descansar mejor cuando lleguemos… - explico Hermione pero al ver que Alejandro tomaba las llaves del carro murmuro – si es que llegamos…!Alejandro!. le grito, el moreno la miro esperando su pregunta – manejo yo… y no es una pregunta – ordeno la castaña quitandole las llaves del carro… el resto de los chicos se vieron con caras de espanto - Hermione no creo que sea buena idea… - intervino Harry - ¿por què? – pregunto la sabelotodo – bueno es que tu no sabes manejar… - comenzo a explicar el cararajada – tome clases el verano pasado… - apunto Hermione – pero… es que tu eres un chica y… - pero no pudo terminar - ¡¿que tienes que sea una chica Harry James Potter Evans?! – grito Hermione con a todo pulmon aturdiendo a todos los demas "ya se jodio" penso Ron " para que hablo" penso Ginny "Granger le va a hacer otra cicatriz a Potter" penso Zabini " ahora sera el Harry el-niño-q-sobrevive-a-Voldemort-pero-que-muere-en-manos-de-Hermione Potter… " penso Malfoy entre sus mareos "tarado" penso Alejandro – Eso Herms! Pegale! GirlPower! – grito Luna que nunca se callaba lo que pensaba… Harry y Hermione la miraron sin terminar de entender… pero la chica regreso mas rapido a la realidad que Harry – El hecho que yo sea mujer no implica que no sepa manejar! Machista!burlista!clasista!mente corta! Nunca lo pense de ti Harry Potter! Ahora te la quieres dar de macho Alpha?... y conmigo! Que se tus mayores secretos! – grito Hermione desaforada – tranquila Herms yo solo decia… anda maneja tu si te hace feliz… yo no dire nada de que tu manejas mal – explico Harry… ante esto Draco se coloco la mano en la frente "idiota!" Ginny se puso roja "maldito machista mal nacido!" Ron miro al cielo "¿Dónde dejo el cerebro?" Blaise no aguanto y se hecho a reir, "valla Loser…" penso Alejandro y Luna le grito histerica! – Harry cara-rajada Potter eres un idiota, maldito machista mal nacido ¿Dónde coño dejaste el cerebro? ¡Eres un Loser! - los dueños de esos 4 pensamientos miraron asustados a Luna – como es eso de "aunque tu manejas mal" … mira mejor no digas nada… busca tu muerte natural… - cayo Luna de malas pulgas y con los ojos muy abiertos lo que le daba apariencia de loca – montense todos y no quiero ver quejas de ninguno – ordeno Hermione de mal humor – y tu… - señalo a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados - un solo comentario mas de tu machismo… y te dejare sin descendecia… ¿estamos? – Harry puso cara de dolor y el resto de los chicos se compadecieron…

Todos entraron como buenamente pudieron aguantando la respiración mientras Hermione encendia el carro… - a la carga mis valientes! – grito Luna… antes que Hermione acelerara picando cauchos…estos iban a hacer los 20 min mas largos de su vida.


	16. BONUS

**BONUS**

**Aquí hay las primeras aclaraciones… este Bonus es un lapso de tiempo recordemos que Draco esta contando la historia de su verano en el campamento a Pansy Parkinson… otra aclaracion… al comienzo de la historia dice "epilogo" quieren saber porq dice asi? Pues sencillamente porq esa introducción de la historia es en verdad el final.. quizas suene un poco enredado.. pero si se dan cuenta Draco dice "yo con mis 16 años de vida" es decir esta en pleno 6to curso… (no puedo determinar exactamente si a mediados o a final) y recordemos que ellos fueron al campamento en las vacaciones de 5to a 6to año… es decir que hay muchas cosas que han sucedido desde el regreso a clases… lo que me lleva a darles la gran noticia he tomado la decisión de hacer una segunda parte y si se fijan bien en este Bonus hay algunos pequeñisimos adelantos… en fin :D espero que les guste cualquier pregunta que tengas escribanme un reviuw y yo con gustos les contesto!**

Drakin!- grito la chica trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad - ¿qué Pansy? – la chica sonrió de forma inocente – necesito que me aclares ciertas dudas que tengo con respecto a todo este melodrama veraniego del campamento – comento la chica como quien comenta el tiempo, Draco se ofendió ¿melodrama? - era mucho pedir que tus dos neuronas dejaran de jugar poker para entender esto – la chica saco la lengua y continuo como si nada – a ver Draki-Pooh… - continuo maliciosamente – no me digas asi – aclaro entre dientes el rubio – ella sabia que él detestaba ese nombre… pero ella no podía evitarlo se veía tan lindo cuando se enfurruñaba – en fin… primero aclárame esto ¿no eres gay verdad?- la pregunta choco en la mente de Draco como un balde agua fría - ¡estas loca! – grito – uf…menos mal – se relajo la chica… valla sería una perdida… es que todos los chicos que estaban buenos misteriosamente resultaban gays… un ejemplo muy claro Colin Creeve, pero esa es otra historia – y bien Pain-sy porque tu "interesante" pregunta? – la chica sonrió - es que con esa escenita con Potter… uf o sea… ¿le ayudaste a vestirse? – pregunto con asco – ¡le aconseje! Es diferente y fue un momento de debilidad… joder que uno tiene su corazoncito – murmuro el chico para defenderse – se… bueno hiciste un favor a la comunidad mágica – apoyo la chica, Draco la miro interrogante, la chica observando las dudas de Draco, aclaro – coño… es que o sea…no se tu, pero yo me imagino al salvador del mundo mágico (y muggle) vestido a la moda – Draco rodó los ojos – ¡o sea es cierto! El hecho de que pueda morir salvando el mundo no significa que tenga que ir mal vestido ¿no? Además si uno va morir (o vivir whatever) que sea con ropa bien vestido… o en su defecto sin ropa – agrego maliciosamente imaginándose a Pottersito como dios lo trajo al mundo… - mas a mi favor ¿no crees? – Draco suspiro cansado… a veces Pansy era tan…tan… ¿Pansy? – ¿esa era toda tu pregunta? – la chica negó con la cabeza – no no… dime una cosa…una dudita nada mas – señalo con el dedo como una niña pequeña – dime Pansy – pregunto cansado el blondo, ella gateo para estar mas cerca de la oreja de su amigo y susurro - ¿Es cierto que Weasley es virgen? – Draco la miro divertido – según dicen… y que si… bueno por lo menos hasta el campamento lo era – la chica lo miro asombrada, "en cinco…cuatro….tres….dos…uno" contó Draco mentalmente – jajaja! – la monumental carcajada de Pansy se escucho hasta el ministerio de magia – esta es una información muy valiosa – aclaro con malicia la chica…

- ¿continuo la historia? – pregunto Draco – ¡no! Ya va… ¡hay mas dudas! Joder no me puedes seguir contando si tengo preguntas. Que soy mujer y el chisme me carcome – aclaro Pansy desanudando la trenza que había comenzado a hacerse a comienzos del relato - ¿la Weasley con Blaise? – Draco asintió con pensar – ¡maldita perra! – exclamo Pansy - ¿por qué dices eso? – Pregunto Draco – nada Draki… yo se porque lo digo – Draco la miro dudoso – si te sirve de consuelo en estos momentos están peleados – aclaro Malfoy con fastidio - ¿de consuelo? A que te refieres… no Drakin yo no estoy enamorada de Blaise… lo de perra es por otra cosa… mi Blaisin es un lindo y tierno (y sexy) amigo como tu, así que no fantasees – hablo Pansy con su enigmática sonrisa – mas quisieras tu que yo fantaseara contigo – la chica abrió la boca ofendida – hum ya quisieras tu que Granger fuese lo mitad de sexi que soy yo – Draco rió – a ver… - y con todo el descaro tomo a Pansy del hombro y le dio la vuelta mirandola de arriba a bajo – hum ella tiene mejor culo – afirmo, Pansy hecho un gritito – ¡eres un depravado! Además no e toques ese punto… sabes que sufro por no tener las nalgas de Granger – exclamo con un mojin, turno de Draco de destornillarse de las risas – bueno pero le ganas con el derecho a frente – alentó Draco – bueno… las herede – comento Pansy apretujándose los senos - pero si tu madre es mas plana que una paleta – Pansy miro con fastidio a Draco – es cierto… la Señora Parkinson es nadadora – una tercera voz fue la que hablo – nada por delante nada por detrás – rio Blaise Zabini mientras se sentaba - hola Blaise amore mió -. Saludo Pansy con un beso en la mejilla - ¿qué tanto hacen aquí? – pregunto con mirada recriminadora – nada… solo hablando de las tetas de Pansy – contesto Draco, la chica lo miro con el ceño fruncido – vulgar – exclamo la aludida tapandose el pecho como si la mirada de sus amigos traspasara la ropa – jeje hablando de eso… no te creo que sean heredadas – comento Blaise – eres un chismoso Zabini - se defendió venenosamente Pansy – o sea conocemos a varios parientes (aclaremos chicas) de tu familia y ninguna tienen esas – señalo Draco las dos protuberancias de su amiga - como tu – la chica rechino los dientes con fastidio - ¡vale! Dije que eran heredadas y es la verdad – refunfuño - ¿pero de quien? – Preguntaron ambos chicos – de mi papa – los dos se miraron - ¿!joder que se metio a transfor¡? – grito Blaise – claro que no idiota – aclaro Pansy – me las heredo él… por que el año pasado durante el verano mientras ustedes dos andaban en su "mundo melodramatico de campamento" – Ambos chicos fruncieron el ceño, pero ella los ignoro – me hice el Magic transplante de senos… y mi papi me pago la operación … por eso digo que me las heredo – ambos chicos soltaron sendas carcajadas al escucharla – si te inventas estupideces… además era mas fácil decir que son operadas – comento de una vez Draco – todo el mundo las atribuyo al cambio hormonal… y yo no los quise sacar de su error – sonrió maliciosamente la chica – ahora que esta Blaisi aquí… ambos me pueden seguir contando con lujo de detalles sus asombrosas… espeluznantes… escabrosas y morbosas vacaciones – ambos chicos se miraron con fastidio – bueno ahí vamos de nuevo – murmuro Draco acomodándose – ya va! Antes de eso… una ultima pregunta – Ambos chicos miraron a Pansy impacientes - ¿Potter es ninfomano? – ambos chicos sonrieron… Pansy nunca cambiaría….

**Aquí van algunas aclaraciones para mis preciosas y simpaticas lectoras… **

**No he podido actualizar tan rapido como he querido… ¿por qué? Bueno esta vez la excusa no es la uni dado que estoy de vacaciones… pero mi excusa es esa VACACIONES! Sorry pero cuando me dicen esa palabre me alegro tanto… y me tome estas vacaciones para poder dormir (cosa q en clacs no puedo hacer mucho) y salir con mis family y amigos… en fin pido disculpas pues como siempre por mis retrasos… este fue un pequeño bonus que se me ocurrio jejeje y bueno espero que les guste dejen reviuw please!**

**Por otro lado estoy muy feliz llevamos 84 reviuw (espero que subiendo) poquito a poquito pero a paso de vencedores jejeje todas y cada uno de los reviuw q me han dejado son muy buenos y los valoro…tenemos la espectacular cifra de 9890 hits! (se se… para los q no sepan los hits son la cantidad de gente q a entrado a tu historia, pero no es necesario que la hallan leido y mucho menos son los mismo de los reviuw… es por esto que aprecio muchos a quienes se toman la molestia de dejar el reviuw) en fin… de todas maneras tengo la esperanza que muchos de los que entran como hits lean la historia en cada cap :D tenemos a 15 usuarios que han agregado mi historia en su lista de "favoritos" y 13 que los tienen como store alert! Y eso me hace muy feliz…**

**Bueno gracias por todo su apoyo… thank y cuidenc…!!! Pronto el next cap paciencia!**


	17. Cap 15

Hola se se se… llevo siglos sin actualizas no me puedes culpar! Stoy en segundo año de medicina! Felicitenme… gracias gracias ¡ aquí su servidor paso con el humilde promedio de 8.67 sobre 10 q me tiene muy orgulloso y si se me salio el slytherin pero bueno! Q la felicidad no me la quita nadie :D… aquí respuesta a los reviuw

Mariclara1992: bueno no creo q los mate aun jajaja… porq o sea… se acabaria el ff… ahora q lleguen sanos no te aseguro… mejor lee jejeje thank por tu reviuw.

Kat-black: enserio? Bueno aquí lo de gaychada jajaja lo usamos ya no tanto pero a mi me gusta… jajaja.. que bueno que te rias la idea es que pases un rato agradable y te olvides de tus preocupaciones y te rias de las penurias de todos jajaja( y las de ron mas) jajaja la verdad es q me cuesta ser bueno con Ron (no se si te diste cuenta) pero es q no me gusta mucho como personaje… lo veo tan sonso… y bueno lo pongo sonso jajaja… en los libro me preocupa… casi raya en lo gay en fin…!"!!! thank por tu reviuw dile a tu amiga q ya publique otro cap

Sakura-Granger: bueno. No hay problem con tal q me sigas escribiendo reviuw jajaja… el bonus a mi tambien me gusto…. Y la Pansy me quedo como yo quería, estoy cansado de que siempre coloquen a Pansy como la zorra de Slytherin pesada que se la pasa detrás de Draco… que queria colocarla diferente… tranquilos zorra seguira siendo jajaja pero no detrás de draco jajaja… es broma pero bueno queria que se hicieran una idea de mi estilo de Pansy.

Waan!: y sus reviuw corticos! Pero se agradec el gesto sigue haciéndolo tqm tamos viendonos…

Jossy Malfoy: jajaja me gusto eso de que lo hago bien (escribir) jajaja tranquila lo otro también lo hago bien ( yo y mis cosas jajaja) eso de la trenza era para asustarse jajaja… ups que de javu! De donde eres? porq si venezuela te queda bien lejos…bueno decir que draco es buena onda en este fic… es mucho pero aquí en este cap te vas a medio morir jajajaja… pero tranquila que habra sus explicaciones… bye gracias por tu reviuw.

Conny-Hp: buano aquí esta la continuación! Lo hice! Este cap me saco muchas canas…

Dannia: bueno no creo que te llegara pronto el capis new… pero de todas maneras aquí sta no es la gran cosa… es mas como les digo un puente para otras cositas jejeje… gracias a ti por tomarte tu tiempo para escribirme.

Pame Evans: bueno si he pensado en segunda parte, aunq a este paso va para el 2009 jajaja… pero de que va va… jejejeje muchas gracias por tu reviuw q bueno q te gusto el bonus por ahí mas adelante pondre otro… depende de cómo se comporten…

christine potter: pues que muchas gracias por tu reviuw! Aquí hay un new cap no ta muy bueno pero ahí sta pues… lo de la formyo crei que era algo sobrenetendido… ¿enserio no saben como pensamos nosotros? Jejeje y yo q nunk crei eso de que las mujeres de Venus y nosotros de Marte… sera verdad? Pero no entiendo?! Es q les resultamos mas complicados qde lo que creen:D … si si pensamos mucho en sexo! Pero esto tiene sus ramas jajajaja… cuidate thank..

Capitulo 15

Si quitamos el hecho de que Hermione casi mata a tres ancianas, 4 perros, dos gatos, 6 niños, se podría decir que maneja bien… - uf… sabía que esas clases de verano servirían – comento resuelta la castaña sonriente mientras se bajaba del carro y miraba a sus amigos… - ¿no has considerado la escoba como medio de transporte? – pregunto una muy despeinada Ginny por causa del viento, ya que su "querida" amiga Luna bajo el vidrio del carro y no quiso subirlo de nuevo hasta llegar… - na… lo mió no es volar – contesto Hermione mientras tomaba el bolso de la maletera que había sido abierta por Alejandro el cual todavía no alcanzaba murmuro algo así como – ni manejar tan poco… – ¡Hermione! Manejas de lo mejor… me encanto la parte en que te montaste en el paso de peatones! Fue lo mejor jejeje me tienes que enseñar esos movimientos – intervino Luna inocentemente… también con el pelo revuelto y los ojos inmensos que le daban mas aspecto de loca – bueno gracias a dios llegamos vivos – dijo Harry quitándose un bicho que se pego de sus lentes en la carretera… Hermione le mando una mirada de odio que le hizo agazaparse - ¿Draco estas…? – comenzó a preguntar Blaise pero no pudo terminar porque algo paso a su lado como un rayo y se metio detrás de la columna del estacionamiento donde estaban – buah…. – todos vieron con asco como el finísimo Draco Malfoy vomitaba sin ningún rastro de fineza sobre el asfalto con su cara mas pálida de lo normal – huy… creo que es mejor que salgamos para que Malfoy tome aire – sugirió Ron casi tan verde como el mismo Malfoy… es que ver a alguien vomitar le daban ganas de vomitar a él - ¿estas bien? – le pregunto Ginny a Draco, el muchacho asintió pero su semblante contradecía su respuesta – vamos a que te tomes una soda de naranja… a ti te encanta – volvió a meter la pata Ginny por segunda vez en vacaciones, todos la miraron esperando respuesta – es mejor irnos – intervino Harry antes que pasaran a mayores… si Ginny no se cuidaba va a terminar descubriéndose todo ese juju que él mismo Harry titulo "Lo que pasó que no debió pasar pero que pasó…" sencillito… para que cualquiera lo pueda decir sin que nadie sospeche que algo paso … (N/A la inteligencia no le da) – será… - gruño Blaise mientras tomaba su bolso y caminaba a la salida –eso creo – dijo mordaz Hermione siguiendo a Blaise todos caminaron hasta las escaleras para salir del estacionamiento.

bien… - comenzó Alejandro – mal que bien llegamos – aplausos de Luna como si fuese una excursión – y este es el C.C Sambil – (N/A pal q no domine el lenguaje centro comercial sambil… y esos los hay en mi país y son inmensos… :D…) - ¿todos trajeron dinero? – pregunto el chico que parecía mas un guía turístico –sii!!1 – brinco Luna emocionada… otro comentario de la rubia que no fue bien recibido pues Ginny se encontraba muy nerviosa para reírse de su amiga, Blaise y Hermione ambos sumidos en sus sospechas y planeando ciertas ideas psicopatas para descubrir que se traía la pelirroja y el platino, Draco todavía indispuesto por sus "pequeños" mareos, Ron no le presto atención pues urgarse la nariz era mas interesante para él y Harry iba a terminar con tortícolis pues muchas chicas bellas pasaban alrededor de él - bueno… - continuo Alejandro – eso es para que compren ropa Muggles pues esta noche iremos a la disco que se llama "Click" - nadie sabe para que Alejandro se esforzo en dar toda la explicación pues al decir la palabra "compren" ya todos le habían dejado de prestar atención – bueno… este son las 2 pm nos vemos a las 6 para cenar juntos. Almuercen lo que quieran a horita… - todos se miraron y se dispersaron rápidamente… las tres chicas corrieron a una tienda – Zara – leyo Luna el nombre de la tienda – si Luna vente aquí hay ropa muy buena y a buen precio – llamo Ginny a su amiga.

Blaise entro a una tienda llamada "hollister" viendo que le gustaba, Draco ya un poco repuesto porque se tomo su soda que le encantaba… retomo su precioso color palido (N/A según sus propias palabras) - hum… Malfoy? – llamo Harry algo apenado – Draco se giro para ver al azabache – dime Potter … - Harry miraba al suelo con vergüenza – necesito tu ayuda – Draco sonrio, alguien mas que le debería un favor - ¿qué será? – pregunto el rubio divertido – bueno… tu…tu sabes mas de estas cosas – dijo Harry señalando la ropa – y quisiera que… bueno me ayudaras – Draco rió de buena gana - ¿y que gano yo ahí? – Harry lo miro expectante "maldito slytherin" – no se… quizás que no diga de lo que pasó que no debió pasar pero que pasó con cierta pelirroja – Draco fruncio el ceño – no sabía que los Gry fuera de esa calaña – contraataco Malfoy – son las juntas – argumento Harry – pasarla con sly te vuelve algo sly – Draco sonrió – esta bien Potter vamos a esa tienda – señalo Draco a una que se llamaba "Pull and Bear" ambos entraron – ¿y tu amigo Weasel? – Harry miro con fastidio a Malfoy… esperaba que no preguntara por Ron – fue a la zona de rebajas del centro comercial – Malfoy ensancho la sonrisa – no tiene para comprar aquí eh? – Harry solto la prenda de vestir – si me vas a hacer el favor haslo sin mencionar a Ron a su familia o algo que tenga que ver con él – gruño el pelinegro –esta bien… esta bien no te pueden tocas a tu novio Ron… total ni que los Weasley fueran buen tema de conversación – siguió Draco tomando unas camisas de varios colores – bien que no te importo el año pasado – contraataco Harry recordandole lo de Ginny – Malfoy chasqueo la lengua y tomo unos blue jeans, en 5 minutos tenia una montaña de ropa – toma Potter entra y midete esto – Harry lo miro expectante – muevete! ¿O quieres que te lo ponga yo?! – Harry dio un respingon y corrio hasta los probadores.

Harry y Draco salieron de la tienda caganidos de bolsas… - bien Potter ya no tienes ezcusa para ese… como diría Pansy "sacrilegio de la moda" que usabas – Harry asintió mientras veía los cuatro paquetes de bolsas que llevaba en casa mano – ahora vamos para la perfumería – ordeno Draco caminando sin siquiera preguntar, Harry coloco cra de asco – ¿eso no es de mujeres? – pregunto el pelinegro parándose en el medio del pasillo, Draco se giro y lo miro con su mejor cara de asco – Potter si quieres que las mujeres te huelan como si fueras un niño, a desodorante, jabon de lavar y sudor halla tu… pero a mi me gusta que me huelan como un hombre como un niñato – y siguió caminando… Harry tomo sus bolsas y como un corderito regañado lo siguió… (N/A es verdad! Estadísticamente comprobado a la mayoría de las mujeres les atrae q un hombre huela bien! Y para ustedes a mucho hombres nos cautivan de una mujer la cabellera, trasero y las piernas … ya el fetiche de los senos a muerto con los años…por lo menos a mi :D ) – señora muéstreme este…este y este- pidió Draco a la mujer que atendía en la perfumería – este joven es el Hugo Boss – saco la mujer un perfume que parecia una bola de billar plateada – este es el Armany – saco un perfume negro largo alargado (N/A mis preferidos! Si me quieren regalar alguno:D) – y este es el nuevo de la Tommy edición especial – termino la dependiente (N/A yo quiero eseeee!!!) – elije Potter – ordeno Malfoy, Harry olisqueo cada uno… los tres eran dulces y suaves. De ese tipo de perfume que no le hace doler la cabeza a uno todo el día – no se… me gustan los tres … - murmuro el oji verde pensativo – déme los tres… dos de cada uno – ordeno Malfoy a la señora que lo miro asombrado - ¿qué espera? – la señora camino hasta el almacén para sacarlos - ¿los tres? – pregunto Harry – dios Potter hay que enseñarte todo… el Hugo lo utilizas en la semana, el Armany los días que vallas a salir de noche y el Tommy los fines de semana durante el dia… - Harry lo miro sorprendido -¿Por qué sabes todo esto? – le pregunto algo asombrado – sencillo… cuando creces en… digamos determinados círculos sociales… es necesario resaltar, atraer y conquistar sobre toda costa… veras Potter uno puede ser la persona mas sexy del mundo (como mi caso claro esta) pero si no usas las palabras adecuadas, la vestimenta adecuada, el comportamiento adecuado y en este caso el perfume adecuado… el sexappel no te servira de nada – Harry suspiro cansado – hay tanto que aprender… - murmuro mientras pagaba la cuenta de sus perfumes – tranquilo Potter lo harás. De ahora en adelante yo te enseñare… - Harry dio un respingon – ¿a cambio de qué? – pregunto pues la actitud sospechosa de Malfoy le asustaba – ja te estas comportando muy sly hoy… bueno ya veré cuales favores… - y camino hasta la tienda donde estaba su amigo Blaise…

Hermione entro a una tienda de videos mientras dejaba que Ginny se probara toda la mercancía de la tercera tienda a la que había entrado – ju me encanta Shakira… - murmuro la chica mientras tomaba los nuevos Cds de la cantante (N/A q coincidencia a mi también ¡) – iugg Bichtney Spears – dijo la castaña mientras veía los CDs de la rubia con cara de mosca muerta que luego de tener 2 bebes seguia diciendo que era virgen… (N/A sorry si a alguien le gusta ella…) - hola Herms – saludo Luna que se situaba a su lado con Alejandro – hola… estoy buscando unos Cds… que ya me aburri un poco de los que tengo… - A Luna parecío interesarle porque se ensarto a buscarle varios grupos buenos – que tal esta – saco Luna el CD de Britney – hay no… no me gusta… es de las peores cantantes "muggles" que hay – descarto Herms - ¿muggles? Herms… Britney Spears no es muggle es bruja… eso todos lo saben – intervino ¿enserio? – pregunto la castaña pensando que le tomaban el pelo – claro… de que otra forma crees que una oxigenada, con poca voz y mala leche pueda llegar a ser un icono en el mundo muggle… - aclaro Luna colocando el CD de nuevo… Hermione lo medito y sin mucho apuro llego a la conclusión de que era verdad – ah mira Marron 5… y mira me encantan Linking Park… - saco la castaña sus Cds… - creo que asi es suficiente… -

como es que puedes pagar tanto? – pregunto Harry a su pelirroja amiga - es que yo al contrario de Ron no gasto toda mi mesada en dulces… - respondió la chica mientras retiraba sus bolsas del mostrador – genial…Ginny ten cuidado… que no se te vuelva a salir nada de lo de Draco - murmuro Harry aprovechando de que estaban solos… la pelirroja lo miro nerviosa - ¿Cómo sabes? – le pregunto asustada –solo lo sé… no diré nada pero deja de meter la pata – la muchacha afirmo – hey… deberíamos de ir a comer ya - intervino Blaise la conversación – la pelirroja asintió intentando relajarse y se fueron juntando con los demas.

Ya en la feria de comida rapida… - Harry! Mira lo que me compre – grito Ron en el medio del lugar sacando una camisa negra que decía FBI … y por detrás el significado de las letras "Female Body Inspector…" a todas estas Harry rojo de la vergüenza por la extrema gilipolles de su amigo no encontraba debajo de que mesa meterce – y las encontré baratísimas… estaban casi a precio de costo – comentaba emocionado – ya veo por que… - comento Luna al ver el mensaje tan ridículo de la camisa, Ron la miro descolocado… - ¿te gusta? – le pregunto el pelirrojo a Hermione , la castaña lo miro con lastima – claro Ron… sabes leí que esas franelas se hicieron para usarse solo en casa en días nublados… - intento solucionar el suicidio social que iba a tener Ron si usaba esa camisa en un lugar publico – enserio? – inquirió Weasley inocentemente – es mas!- intervino Ginny - este es un perfecto regalo para mi papa… dame acá… eres un egoísta que no le has comprado nada – Ron miro triste como su hermana arrugaba toda la camisa y la metía en el fondo de su cartera – asi esta mejor… ¿Qué mas te compraste?- pregunto su hermana – bueno esto – saco una gorra que decía - im not a nerd… just i like study very much… - la mandíbula desencajada de Ginny, la risas incontrolables de Blaise, Draco y Alejandro, la vergüenza agena que sentía Harry para con las chicas del alrededor que los miraban, el trágame tierra que grito Hermione y ni siquiera ver como Luna botaba el refresco por la nariz al ser sorprendida por semejante gorra, pudieron hacer que Ronald Weasley se diera cuenta que era la peor compra de su vida…

Future Flash…

1 de diciembre…

Querida madre… Ronald te envio este regalo, dice que esta muy de moda para que lo uses de trapeador para el piso… es la ultima invención muggle. Por favor ignora el mensaje que trae el susodicho trapo… es otra ridiculez de los muggles nerd… te quiere mucho tu hija Ginny…

P.D: la gorra que mande ayer es estrictamente para ser quemada en la chimenea… ni se te ocurra regresarla. Tqm.

Fin future flash

He pensado en escribir un One-shot de Ginny y Draco … contando lo que paso en esas "dos semanas" … asi me ahorrare tanta cosa que se que no podre colocar aquí… y lo titulare "lo que pasó que no debió pasar pero que pasó" titulo otorgado por mi querido amigo Harry… ustedes saben ese lenguaje tonto q uno usa para q la gente nos sepa de lo que uno sta hablando…

Bueno diganme que opinan! Me avisan… en reviuw!!! Si quieren ese one shot y que les parecio el cap… 


	18. Cap 16

Hola había contestado los reviuw pero la pc se me reinicio y ya me fastidie jejeje…

Respuestas importantes.

Si soy hetero sexual! Joder q preguntas mas directas!... si me gustan las mujeres.

No, no me parece raro que un chico escriba, si no mal recuerdo muchos de los mejores libros del mundo fueron escritos por hombre y no eran gays (al menos no todos).

Si soy de Venezuela tengo 20 años estudio medicina segundo año, soy de la ciudad de Valencia amo mi ciudad y para las Venezolanas que me leen NO no soy sifrino, mojoneado ni mentepollo … es q mi ciudad tiene esa fama.

No no va a pasar nada entre Harry y Draco, para nada no es mi estilo, no tengo discriminación entre esa gente que mantiene ese tipo de relaciones pero sencillamente no entra en los personajes. Y quizás piensen que si hay posible relación por este cap pero no… bueno no ese tipo de relación simplemente necesito que se haga una conexión entre el príncipe slytherin y el príncipe gryffindor.

Finalmente muchas gracias por todos su reviuw buenos malos cortos largos toooodos se aprecian mucho …

Besos mil.

Capitulo 16

¿eh Alejandro para donde vamos? – pregunto Hermione preocupada mientras veía como la piel de Draco lucia cada vez mas palida.Ya habían terminado las compras y eran mas de las 6 pm, si planeaban salir necesitaban un lugar para cambiarse.

Es que tengo un primo que vive en esta ciudad y me ofreció estadia por esta noche, además que llevo mucho tiempo sin verlo y quiero visitarlo- explico el chico mientras entraba a una urbanización

Huy! ¿Tu primo esta bueno? – pregunto Luna desde el asciento de atrás, como siempre con la ventana abierta, para incomodidad de los demás.

Eh… ¿no se? – fue la respuesta que dio Alejandro mientras entraba a una urbanización que se veía bastante arreglada – es aquí… - estaciono el carro frente a una casa de dos niveles que mostraba una fachada bastante elegante.

Todos bajaron del carro aliviados en parte porque con las numerosas comprar que hicieron todos, las bolsas no entraron en las maletas, entonces además de ir apretados iban llenos de bolsas.

¿Cómo sigues? – le pregunte Luna a Draco al verlo mas blaco que el papel, el muchacho hizo un gesto con la mano que daba a entender algo asi como "mas o menos" .

– hu… ¿Cómo puedes volar en escoba y no marearte y al montarte en un carro se te baja la bilirrubina? - pregunto Hermione mientras tomaba sus bolsas, pero la respuesta del rubio no llego gracias a que Luna interrumpió.

Aish! Que yo se me una canción ¡y dice! " me sube la bilirrubina! Hay! Me sube la bilirrubina… cuando te miro y tu me miras… hay! cuando te miro y tu me miras!..." – la rubia comenzo a bailar al compas de la canción muy animada – genial ya se con quien bailare esta noche – una voz en su espalda hizo que la muchacha parara su demostración de danza…

Hola soy Alexander… el primo de Alejandro – Luna que estaba de espaldas al muchacho no le vio la cara, pero a juzgar por la forma en que Hermione abria levemente la boca y que Ginny se lo comía con la mirada, solo daban dos opciones " el tipo o es transfor o esta buenísimo!" Luna esperando que fuese la segunda opción se dio la vuelta lentamente solo para encontrarse a un muchacho alto, de piel morena, bien formado de boca amplia y masculina la cual se esanchaba dejando ver una hilera de perfectos y blancos dientes – hola… - saludo la rubia con un hilo de voz.

Ah! Primo! – grito Alejandro desde atrás de Luna, para luego llegar y darle un abrazo varonil (ustedes sabern de palmadas y de mas) - ellos son mis amigos, Hermione, Draco, ese que esta saliendo del carro es Ron, Harry es el pelinegro, la peliroja es Ginny y el que esta a su lado es Blaise… - presento Alejandro a cada uno – y esta que esta aquí es Luna - Alexander extendió su mano a la rubia esperando a que ella la estrechara "ahí dios dejame morir ya!" el estado de shock que traia la susodicha no era normal, menos mal que para eso están los amigos – Luna regrese del país de nunca jamás y tomale la mano al papasito aquí presente – le susurro Ginny con una sonrisa divertida. "aish!" pensó la rubia y le tomo la mano al chico – tanto gusto – murmuro el joven, que luego de darse cuenta Lunatica le calculo unos 23 años minimo "joder que me lleva 5 años minimo! segurito".

La casa de Alexander era espectacular – jo que esto parece de la revista "vanidosa" – exclamo Harry al entrar a la sala – es Vanidades, Harry – explico Hermione - disculpa… Alexander, podrías indicarnos donde dormiremos es que las chicas y yo nos tenemos que duchar y cambiarnos- Alexander miro de arriba a bajo a Hermione comiéndosela con la mirada, lo que le dio mala espina a Draco – es arriba dulzura, primer cuarto a la derecha tiene baño adentro si quieren suban – Hermione sonrio sonrojada por la mirada que le había dirigido – con permiso – murmuro la castaña mientras tomaba con una mano sus bolsas y con la otra alaba a Ginny, ya en las escaleras - ¡LUNA! – gritaron sus amigas al ver que la rubia miraba embobada al primo de su amigo, con un respingon Lunatica Lovegood corrió a donde se encontraban sus compañeras – joder que las detesto por apartarme de esa vista celestial – le reclamo al entrar al cuarto.

Vengan, vamos al bar podemos tomar algo, todavía es muy temprano para que nos cambiemos – los 6 chicos caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a una sala que parecía un centro de entretenimiento pues tenía televisor, un gran sofá para verlo, mesa de pool, videojuegos y un bar entre otras cosas " wa… nada como mi home" pensó Draco al ver todo, el platino tomo asiento en un sofá que estaba un poco alejado, junto con Blaise – tomen – ofreció Alejandro a los dos chicos, una smirnoff para cada uno – gracias – contestaron mientras tomaban un trago.

– Bien Draco aprovechando que estamos solo quiero que me contestes algos – comenzó Blaise tomando asiento frente a su amigo de toda la vida - ¿tuviste algo con Ginny Weasley? – la pregunta hizo que Draco se atragantara con su Smirnoff

¿por qué lo dices? – esto hizo que Blaise terminara de confirmar sus sospechas… si Draco no hubiese tenido nada simplemente lo negaba sin contestar con otra pregunta – lo sé y ya… y Granger también… no somos tontos – Draco apretó su botella incomodo – fue… hace mucho ya… no fue nada… en verdad, fue cuando tu y yo habíamos peleado, por eso no te había dicho y luego tu me dijiste que te gustaba ella y no… no quise fastidiarte con esto… además que para entonces se había acabado –

El platino respiro al fin, no estaba acostumbrado a dar explicaciones a la gente – me lo debiste decir antes, puede que para ti halla terminado pero a Ginny parece que aun le quedan vestigios de eso – Draco miro a su amigo a los ojos – te juro Blaise que yo no quiero a la Weasley,tienes que creerme soy tu amigo, nunca te mentiría – si Draco hubiese dicho eso en otra ocasión, hubiese tomado por sorpresa a Blaise, pues sabe que el rubio no esta acostumbrado a esas explicaciones y promesas, y aunque sabía que su amigo decía la verdad, la rabia de enterarse después de tanto tiempo y el hecho que se lo ocultara domino a Blaise – yap… puede que no me hallas mentido acerca de lo que ocurrió pero omitiste la verdad… que para mi a la final es lo mismo – concluyo el pelinegro mientras se paraba y se iba a compartir con Ron, Alejandro y su primo.

Ya… no iba a tardar en darse cuenta – Draco miro como Harry Potter se sentaba en el sofá de al lado

– viniste a burlarte – pregunto la serpiente, Harry miro al cielo pidiendo paciencia – no, no soy un slytherin! No es nuestro estilo- Draco gruño antes de tomarse un trago de vodka – en esa época, yo… tenía ciertos problemas, había peleado con Blaise… y bueno, mi papa quería que me fuese con el señor tenebroso… y yo no quiero eso – Harry lo miro sorprendido –

-¿por qué me dices eso? – Draco suspiro fastidiado, que corto de mente puede ser Potter – pues que si pretendo salir con tu mejor amiga, que por cierto es hija de muggles, pensé que te importaría ¿no? – Harry asintió.

- bueno yo en esa época tenía bastantes problemas, comenzando con las molestas clases de oclumancia con el grasien… digo con Snape, Dumbledor me ignoraba, y con el peligro de que Voldemort me poseyera… lo único estable además de Herms y Ron era Sirius… y ya… ya se fue – explico el azabache con voz entrecortada – ya Potter. Que haces sonar mis problemas como un juego de niños comparados con los tuyos – Harry sonrio - ¿y ahora que vas a hacer con tu vida? - pregunto el cicatrizado a su amigo o enemigo ya ni sabía que era – pues… por ahora terminar la escuela… luego no se, Blaise y yo queremos irnos a estudiar a otro lugar donde no nos siga el pasado, me refiero a Voldemort, la pureza de sangre y todo eso-

Harry medito un poco acerca de todo eso – supongo que yo haría lo mismo – Draco rio - ¿y que pretendes hacer tu al salir de Hogwarst? – Harry recordó una conversación que tuvo con sus dos mejores amigos – bueno, planeamos mudarnos juntos… nosotros tres, sabes que Hermione quiere ser medimaga y Ron auror, ya Herms planeo a que universidad iremos para no separarnos y concluimos mudarnos juntos… será como no se… un mini Hogwarst jajaja- se burlo el pelinegro antes de tomarse su cerveza – ¿y tu que vas a estudiar? – pregunto el Platino pues solo escucho lo que Herms y el Weasley quería ser – yo ni siquiera se si tengo futuro… mas si sigo vivo con todo esto, quisiera hacer algo tranquilo… lejos de estar al filo de la muerte – Draco comprendió el porque – ¿y Lunatica y la pelirroja? – pregunto de nuevo Malfoy - cuando terminen la escula se iran también con nosotros!... según Luna sera algo asi como "friends" jajaja… esta loca… - Draco no se molesto en preguntar que significaba eso de "friends".

-tendra que ser una casa muy grande – comento Blaise llegando y escuchando la ultima parte de la conversación – bueno no es por nada, pero tengo la pequeña fortuna que me dejaron mis padres mas una fortuna que me dejo sirius… - explico Harry inocentemente sin percatarse que habla con dos chicos multimillonarios (aun sin que tuviesen el apoyo de sus padre, Draco y Blaises tenían fortunadas heredadas por sus abuelos directos a ellos) - ¿no aceptan otros dos abordo? – pregunto Blaise sonriendo, Draco lo miro extrañado – es que sería muy jodio vivir solo contigo Draco – y sonrio, eso quería decir en términos Slytherinos que "me vuelves a ocultar algo y te mato" Draco sonrio.

Uish chicas que el primo de Ale esta de un bueno – comento Luna a sus amigas mientras sacaba sus compras de la bolsa - no pues, de eso no hay duda… aunque no es de mi estilo – contesto Hermione antes de entrar a ducharse – el problema es… que soy muy chiquita para él – comento Luna tomando asiento en una de las camas – bueno chica! Ni que te fueses a casar con èl! En solo para salir en la noche… - explico Ginny mientras se veía en un espejo acomodándose el cabello de varias formas para ver cual le quedaba mejor – hum tienes razón… de todas formas amor de lejos… - suspiro Luna – Luna! Pero ni siquiera sabes cual es su apellido… y ya te ves en una fantasia amorosa con el – exclamo Ginny, conteniendo su risa… - ya bueno mientras no cobren por soñar lo seguire haciendo – contesto Luna con sorna – puf amiga ruega que nunca cobren porque sino deberías toda tu vida… -

Los chicos comenzaron a cambiarse, Harry se coloco lo que se compro esa tarde con ayuda de Draco… Ron intento colocarse una de sus, bueno de sus raras camisas, gracias a Dios Harry le presto una de sus camisa – Ron eh te compre esta… de regalo de por, nuestro muchos años de amistad – Ron acepto los regalos muy encantados, mientras los demás reían aliviados.

Alexander los llevo a una discoteca muy de moda en la ciudad – bueno chicos ustedes son menores de edad aun – explico Alexander todos asintieron – necesito que se comporten mayores de edad – todos asintieron otra vez – somos mas hombres que chicas… asi que las que hay. Tenemos que usarlas bien –

Hermione iba a abrir la boca para protestar pero Ginny le pellisco – somos 6 chicos y 3 chicas… asi que entraremos dos chicos y una chica, luego cada quien haga lo que quiera- todos asintieron.

Alexander tomo la mano de Ginny, a lo cual Blaise le fulmino, pero decidió no ser el segundo acompañante de Ginny, asi que sin previo aviso tomo la mano de Hermione, esta lo miro perpleja, y Ginny con malas pulgas.

- ¿pero qué…? – comenzó a protestar Hermione pero no acabo la frase.

-Gran…Hermione, te lo pido por favor, luego te contate que hubo entre Ginny y Draco – rogo Blaise, Hermione lo miro unos segundos y luego asintió. Draco por otro lado no le importo mucho que Blaise tomara la mano de su "pareja" pues lo conocía bien, Blaise nunca lo traicionaría ¿o si? ... después de todo… Blaise era Slytherin.

Para no caer en conflictos Draco tomo la mano de Luna, a lo Hermione miro extrañada, mas que la mismísima Luna que lo miraba con una expresión desencajada.

Harry y Ron miraron la escena algo confundidos, así que Harry tomo la mano mas cercana que era la de Ginny.

Ron tomo la de Luna y Alejandro, como siempre, sin rollos tomo la de Hermione.

Quien conociera a estos muchachos, sabría que había tanta tensión que podría ser cortada con un cuchillo.

Hermione entre Blaise y Alejandro, su incomodidad se debía al hecho de que con Blaise y Alejandro no se hablaba mucho, y sintió una sensación extraña cuando Blaise le tomo la mano y se lo pidió de favor.

Luna entre extasiada y extrañada, pues no cabía un trió mas desigual, ella la "extraña" chica, Draco el sexy príncipe Slytherin sin contar que ella y Draco no se llevaban muy bien, él piensa que ella esta loca y ella piensa que él es un ególatra narcisista. Por otro lado tenemos a Ron Weasley su segundo acompañante… ¿es necesario hacer comentarios?

Y por ultimo Ginny, con el ultra bueno del primo de Alejandro, que no sabía si quería algo con ella, es decir ¿le tomo la mano a ella y no a sus amigas no?, segundo Blaise le tomo la mano a Hermione ¡por qué! Que coño le pasaba a Zabini… ¡y por ultimo Harry James Potter le tomaba la mano! ¿Qué le pasa al amigo? ¿Qué no sabe que ella hasta hace unos dos meses seguía locamente enamorada de él? Como le va a tomar la mano! Y lo peor con esa comodidad… ash!


	19. Cap 17

Capitulo 17.

NO TENGO EXCUSA PARA EL RETRASO… este cap es mas largo de lo normal… me costo hacerlo pero a la final me gusto… me disculpan errores ortográficos o de acento es que el teclado de mi pc nueva es en ingles y me cuesta un mundo escribir… cuidenc.

El portero los dejo pasar con cierta duda… miro a Luna con sospecha, es que vamos de las tres chicas Luna parecía la menor, no era tanto por su cuerpo, mas bien por la cara de bebe que tenía y esa pinta de despiste que no la abandona… aun asi luego de ver pasar a Ginny y mirarle descaradamente el culo a Hermione resolvió que dos de tres chicas era bueno…

Sin embargo el portero paro a Ron un buen rato pues le daba mala espina.

¿pero por qué yo? – Pregunto el pelirrojo con un poco de irritación.

¿Te has visto la cara?- inquirió el portero, es que ciertamente a pesar de la gran estatura del pelirrojo, extrañamente se veía menor que sus compañeros, quizás era por la cara de travieso y las pecas que no le dejaban terminar de parecer un adulto.

Tomando en cuenta que Harry era mas bajo que Ron, y un poco mas alto que Ginny, que era la mas alta de las tres chicas, el portero lo ignoro completamente, Hermione frunció el ceño pensando el porque… quizás por los lentes, tendían mostrar una madurez en las personas, ciertamente Harry era mas maduro que varios chicos quizás por el hecho de Voldemort y toda la cosa.

Zabini y Draco pasaron sin miramientos es que vamos la pose aristocratica de ambos les daba cierto aire de chulería que atraía bastante.

La música de la disco era muy buena, el DJ colocaba música bastante movida, al entrar todos se soltaron la mano y buscaron un rincón – bien – escucho Hermione que le murmuraban en el oído…

Mal..Draco – contesto la chica, a veces le costaba comenzar a llamarlo por su nombre, la costumbre.

Vamos a tomas asiento mientras el ambien se pone mejor – explico Draco caminando hacia uno de los puff que había alrededor de la pista.

Hermione esta un poco nerviosa, generalmente las palabras que cruzaba con Draco eran o insultos o en situaciones incomodas.

¿Les traigo algo? – ofreció el mesonero.

Me traes una smirnof y ¿para ella…? – ordeno Draco, mientras miraba a Hermione.

Lo mismo estaría bien – musito la chica, es que bueno pensaba que el rubio iba a ser de la clase de chico que ordenaba por la acompañante.

Detestaba esa clase de chico, ella era una mujer de opiniones y gustos muy definidos, y siempre le parecía irritante que no la dejaran ordenar. Cuando era novia de Vik…Krum, gracias a Dios nunca le paso eso, el chico siempre le preguntaba que deseaba de comer, quizás también influía el hecho de que cuando salian a comer era en Inglaterra y el ingles de Krum no era el mejor, prefiriendo ahorrarse la vergüenza de hablar mal la dejaba hablar a ella, a Hermione nunca le molesto, claro que cuando ella fue a vulgaria otro gallo canto, le toco quedarse callada todo el tiempo, al no dominar esa lengua. Pero en líneas generales Krum fue buen novio… claro que salió a cagarla después, pero nadie lo habría previsto.

-¿Hermione estas bien? –la morena dio un respingon, ¡que demonios hacia ella pensando en Krum teniendo a Draco al lado!

Lo miro y sonrio – no me sucede nada, es que miraba a la gente bailar – explico mirando (ahora de verdad) a la pista de baile.

¡Chicos! – Hermione y Draco voltearon para ver a una Luna con una cámara fotográfica entre sus manos – ¿una foto? –

Draco y Hermione se acercaron, el rubio poso su mano en la cintura de la chica haciéndola tensarse por un breve segundo y sonrieron a la cámara

– ¡digan cheese!- Draco y Hermione la miraron de tal forma que decia claramente "toma la foto y ya…"

¡Ok! Aguafiestas…- los fotografiados se miraron divertidos – Luna apurate que me duele la boca de mantener la sonrisa – explico Hermione ya impaciente, la rubia sonrio y tomo la foto.

¡Quedaron perfectos! Hacen tan bonita pareja… - comento Luna mirando la foto en su Digital Magicamera (cortesía de su papi) y suspiro – que envidia … - se fue murmurando dejando a una Hermione y a un Draco bastantes rojos por su comentario…

Ginny necesito un favor tuyo – La pelirroja miro a Harry expectante – baila conmigo –

La chica lanzo una exclamación con los ojos bien abiertos - ¿estas loco? – Harry la miro interrogante.

-¿para que quieres bailar conmigo? – pregunto ya mas calmada, pues tras ver a su interlocutor muy ecuánime no pensó que se lo pidiera con segundas intenciones.

-vez a esa chica que esta por alla – señalo Harry, Ginni miro a donde le indicaban y pudo divisar a una linda chica que se reusaba salir a bailar con todos los que la pretendían – quiero bailar contigo, para poder bailar con ella –

- ¿ah? – Ginny no entendía nada de nada.

- es que cuando me vea bailar… le provocara hacerlo conmigo – Ginny lo miro mal - me refiero a bailar – Ginny asintió y se levanto

-¿pero si tu no sabes bailar? – porque en el baile de navidad lo hizo fatal.

- eso era antes… hum me he ocupado de arreglar ese pequeño defectico – explico el azabache mientras caminaban a la pista, siendo observados por un celoso Blaise Zabini.

Bueno para ser sinceros, Harry aprendió a bailar bastante bien, nadie sabe como, nadie sabe con quien, "¿con quien seria?" se preguntaba Ginny mientras baila sensualmente con el ojiverde "hum… me encantan sus ojos" pensaba Ginny sin quitarle la mirada de encima "humps no sabe que me esta matando cada vez que se quita el cabello de la cara asi!"

Blaise miraba a la pelirroja y al ojiverde bailar bastante pegaditos, Ginny no dejaba de mirar al azabache cosa que le irritaba, dejo su cerveza en la mesa y camino decidido hasta ellos.

¿Potter me permites? – pregunto, Harry lo miro y sonrio.

Claro – y miro a la pelirroja sonriendo – gracias por el favor - musito mientras se iba caminando hacia la chica de la barra que era su principal objetivo.

Blaise miro resoloso a Ginny, ya que le chica no dejaba de ver a Harry.

¿Te sigue gustando? –

Ginny lo miro, y sonrio – no – contesto rotundamente "bueno al menos creo que no" Blaise sonrio satisfecho y tomo a la chica por la cintura. La chica Weasley sonrio esto, ahora compararía el estilo de baile de Harry y el de Blaise.

Ron no se sentía para nada a gusto, es que no era su _ambiente _tomando en cuenta que no era el ambiente de ninguno, pues todos ahí eran muggles, sin embargo Ron miro a su alrededor y era el quien no parecía adaptarse, pues Blaise bailaba con SU hermanita (luego la mataria) Hermione hablaba con Malfoy, Harry entablaba una coqueta conversación con una chica de la barra, y Luna se tomaba fotos divertida con Alejandro y su primo, quienes parecía gustarle pues con esa odiosa pinta de modelos que tenían seguro salian bien en todas las fotos, suspiro cansado, ¿Por qué siempre a el? No tenia ese don con las chicas como parecían tenerlo los demás, tan poco era ni sexy ni era chistoso, bueno si era chistoso pero no de la manera chistosa con la que se conquista una chica… la mala suerte de los Weasley…

¿Oye sabes bailar? – Ron se volteo desconcertado, una linda chica, lo miraba esperando una respuesta.

Trago saliva y sin saber como respondió –hum… mas o menos – la chica sonrio encantadoramente y lo tomo de la mano.

-yo te digo como se baila – y fueron a la pista de baile, la chica se coloco frente a el, dándole la espalda y se acerco tanto que el pelirrojo pudo sentir el aroma de su cabello (que por el lugar y para esos momentos olia a cigarros y aguardiente) pero el quería imaginar que era a flores, la chica movio su cintura lentamente dejando a Ron desarmado, volvió a tragar saliva, eso era…era… muy bueno, trato de contenerse e imitar lo que la chica hacia, pero bueno sus movimientos se veian bastante torpes comparado con los de ella.

Hermione llevaba una hora conversando divertidísima con Draco, no se lo podía creer, el chico podía ser la mata de la elocuencia, bien decían por ahí que Malfoy era lo mas encantador, pero vamos, nunca se lo creyo.

Eres bastante encantador cuando lo deseas – comento Hermione ya sin poder contenerse mientras se reia de una de las travesuras que Draco le conto que hacia de pequeño.

El rubio la miro con una chispa en los ojos que ni ella pudo dejar de ver - es que yo soy encantador – contesto petulante.

Huy si encantador y modesto! – Exclamo Hermione riéndose por su comentario, Draco hizo un puchero con la boca, demostrando su enfurruñamiento con lo que dijo ella, la chica lo miro y sin mas se hecho a reir hasta ponerse roja.

Ya bueno ¿vale? Que no me gusta que se rian de mi – farfullo Draco, Hermione lo miro y sonrio enternecida.

Ahora si pareces un niño – Draco frunció el entrecejo, el no era un niño, se lo iba a decir pero Hermione no lo dejo.

Pero eres un niño muy lindo- Draco sonrio… bueno tal vez ser un niño lindo no seria tan malo… por ahora.

Que la cosa estaba buena eran las dos de la madrugada y Luna no podía creer el aguante que tenia la gente, la pista de baile seguía full, además de que ella (sin saber como) termino en la zona VIP bailando con unos chicos muy guapos y siendo la envidia de todas las chicas pues Alexander y Alejandro se tomaban fotos con ella y le traian los tragos y demás.

-esta vida muggle no esta tan mal – le comento Luna a Ale, en un breve descanso que se tomo, el chico tomo su cerveza y le contesto.

- es que mi primo es muy popular por aquí, por eso es que terminamos en la zona VIP – Luna al fin entendió el porque de todo ese trato, bueno ella no se iba a quejar.

Oye, vamos a ir un momento que quiero que nos tomemos fotos con todos los chicos – Alejandro asintió pero antes de caminar la detuvo por un brazo.

Yo quería preguntarte algo Luna – la rubio lo miro expectante y algo asombrada.

¿Por qué te importa tanto tomarle fotos a todos tus amigos?- Luna sonrio y miro la cámara que tenia en sus manos.

Porque por mucho tiempo no los tuve, y quiero conservar todos los buenos recuerdo que tuve con ellos- Alejandro entendió por fin que Luna Lovegood a pesar de ser encantadora, simpatica, algo loca… bueno bastante loca e increíblemente inteligente, se sentía muy sola.

Recuerda que yo te dije que mas nunca estarías sola – reitero el chico, Luno asintió y murmuro un _lo se._

Ginny Weasly regresaba de otra sesión de baile con Blaise en la pista - ¿quieres que te traiga algo de tomar? – pregunto Blaise mientras caminaban hacia donde estaban Hermioen y Draco sentados.

-si traeme un agua, el calor me esta matando – Blaise asintió y dejo a a Ginny con su compañero y su amiga.

Ron bailaba en la pista con la chica, que lo seducía y tocaba por TODOS lados… nunca nadie le había bailado asi, las piernas desnudas de la muchacha, a causa de la minifalda que usaba brillaban antes los ojos del pelirojo.

Un agua y una smirnof – pidió Blaise al bartender, miro a su alrededor, varios chicos y chicas hablaban entre si, unos mas borrachos que otros… un momento, y hablando de borrachos ¿ese es Potter? Tomo el agua y la smirnof y camino hacia el cicatrizado que tenia las mejillas rojas y sonria bobaliconamente a cualquier chica que pasaba.

Potter estas borracho – hablo Blaise, no era una pregunta.

Un… poquitito… hip! – Blaise suspiro fastidiado, no era su estilo, pero no podía dejar al niño que vivio ahí, no sabia que clase de gente frecuentaba ese lugar.

Vamos Potter, te llevare con los otros – Harry sonrio y camino tambaleándose a su lado.

La música iba aumentando el ritmo y la chica se movia mas rápido (y mas sensual) el pelirojo estab llegando a sus limites (TODOS SUS LIMITES) la chica se separo de el y dio la vuelta, una sonrisa seductora fue lo único que pudo ver Ron antes de ceder a sus impulsos y besarla salvajemente.

Oye… donde esta mi amigo… hip! Ron! Yo quiero ver a Ron y quiero tomar ron! – exclamo, Blaise rio, pero siguió caminando.

Oye que es enserio! Tengo que ayudarlo, es que mira, te digo un secretito… ven acerte- Blaise acerco su oído hasta Harry (vamos que el era Slytherin y un secreto de un Gryffindor era oro para ellos) – Ron… es… virgen – musito Harry riéndose a carcajadas. Blaise lo imito "valla que el chico era virgen! No le extanaba mucho"

Deja de reírte… eres malo, pobresito Ron – se lamento Harry en un repentino cambio de animo -¿Dónde esta Ron? – volvió a preguntar, no fue necesario que Blaise contestara.

Luna llego con Alejandro hasta donde se encontraban Draco, Hermione y Ginny hablando y tomando – chicos un foto! – todos se miraron divertidos, Luna era tan emocionada con todo, los chicos resignados posaron para varias fotos de diferentes formas.

¿Oigan y Blaise? – pregunto Alejandro, pues a Luna le faltaban fotos de el.

En la barra comprando algo de tomar – explico Ginny.

Viendolo bien faltaban dos mas – ¿Harry? – pregunto Luna mirando a su alrededor, otra vez contesto Ginny.

Lo vi en la barra también sentado – Todos sonrieron, esa faceta de Casanova de Harry era bastante comica

-¿ y Ron?- Era el que faltaba Ginny se encojio de hombros y Hermione y Draco explicaron que llevaban tiempo sin verlo.

- Yo se donde esta - contesto Alejandro, todos esperaron su respuesta, pero el chico solo indico la pista de Baile.

Ron Weasley era golpeado por un grandulon en toda la cara mientras le gritaba – ALEJATE DE MI CHICA –

Blaise miro a sus amigos que estaban a unos metros de ellos, Draco se levanto y camino hasta la pista mientras Alejandro agarraba a un frenetica Ginny que miraba de forma asesina al agresor de su hermano, Blaise decidió ir con Draco, pues no es por desconfiar de las habilidades de su amigo, pero el hombre era mucho mas fuerte que ellos. Camino directo hasta la pista olvidadose de Harry que cayo de bruses al suelo, Hermione que había localizado a sus compañeros corrió hasta el azabache y lo ayudo a levantarse.

¿Pero que paso? – fue lo único que pregunto Ron al verse tirado en el suelo con un hilo de sangre en su boca.

Paso! Que besaste a mi novia – bramo el bruto que lo golpeo.

No soy tu novia! Nosotros terminamos – exclamo la chica, el hombre la miro furioso.

Terminamos hace una hora! Zorra!-

Ron, en el piso aun, trataba de arrastrarse lejos de la pelea que la pareja o expareja, pero el bravucon lo miro y lo cojio de por el cuello – tu niño me las vas a pagar – " ¿Por qué a mi?" Ron se preparo para recibir un golpe que nunca llego.

Oye no lo golpees… vamos a calmarnos todos – comenzó a hablar Draco, tomando la mano de novio de la chica.

¿Y tu quien eres? – pregunto el mastodonte teniendo a Ron aun del cuello.

Yo soy… he un amigo de el… creeme el no sabia que ella era tu novia… dejalo ir todo fue un malentendido –

El hombre poco a poco fue soltando a Ron, Blaise llego a su lado, justo a tiempo para colocar a Ron detrás de el y murmurarle – no digas ni una palabra quedate callado y ya – el pelirrojo asintió.

Fue un mal entendido… discúlpalo, por favor, pasala bien con tu novia el resto de la noche que nosotros nos llevamos a este – el grandulon asintió satisfecho pues las solicitas palabras de Blaise le aplacaron las ganas de matar.

Draco y Blaise tomaron a Ron de los hombros y comenzaron a caminar hasta donde estaban los demás – uf menos mal que el bruto ese me iba a matar – exclamo Ron, Draco y Blaise lo miraron aprensivos... "valla idiota" pensaron los dos.

-¿Cómo me dijiste? – pregunto el grandulon. Draco y Blaise soltaron a ron de inmediato.

- te voy a matar – No se supo en que momento pero el hombre se lanzo sobre un miedoso Ron y comenzó una pelea campal, Draco trataba de sacar a Ron mientras Blaise empujo al hombre a un lado.

-pelea! – grito Harry borracho desde una esquina mientras corria al rescate (ya saben complejo de héroe) con botella en mano, las chicas se miraron asustadas

– ah!- gritaron, en el medio de la pista de baile un monton de gente se pagaba y gritaban (sin razón aparente pues la pelea era de Ron con el hombre) mientras las chicas lloriqueaban y gritaban que pararan. Bueno algunas chicas por Luna Lovegood muy decidida camino hasta donde sus amigos y halo del cabello a la zorra que sedujo a Ron, y por la cual estaban en ese lio

– tu no sabes que el es un niño inocente! –le grito la rubia enfurecida, Hermione corrió hasta los chicos intentando sacarlos de ahí – Draco dejalo asi! Vámonos de aquí! – gritaba Hermione mientras halaba al rubio del brazo, pero este no le presto atención pues se enfureció al ver que uno de los amigos del hombre le pegaba a Blaise

– Hermione ve con Alejandro y dile que las saque de aquí! Esperenos a fuera – ordeno Draco, Hermione frunció el entrecejo, que se creía el platino – no! – grito, Draco la miro desesperado y miro como Blaise peleaba contra otro chico, que le pego a Potter, el cual le quebró la botella en la cabeza a otro.

-Hermione confía en mi – Hermione lo miro un poco fastidiada pero asintió. Corrio a buscar a Alejandro, lo diviso intentado separar a Ginny y Luna que halaban del cabello a la susodicha noviesita seductora que provoco todo.

- Alejandro hay que irnos de aquí – exclamo Hermione, agachándose para evitar un botella que volaba por los aires.

-dicelo a ellas – explico Alejandro, que intentaba infructuosamente separar a sus amigas.

- déjamelas a mi, ve y busca a tu primo y luego vienes – Alejandro asintió sin miramientos, si algo había visto de Hermione es que era sumamente eficiente en lo que decia y cuando daba una orden… había que cumplirla.

- Ya paren! – bocifero Hermione ante Ginny y Luna, las dos la miraron.

- pero Herms ella fue… - comenzó a explicar Ginny pero Hermione la paro.

-yo se Ginny, y dejalo asi, hay que irnos – Ginny solto fastidiada el cabello de la chica, y Luna la imito pero soltadole la camisa, ambas caminaron hasta Hermione, las tres dieron media vuelta dispuestas a irse pero…

- por fin… pequeñas zorras! Que se creen – grito la noviesita seductora, Ginny y Luna se disponían a regresar pero Hermione fue mas rápida.

Con una elegancia poco común, Hermione camino hasta donde estaba la chica y sin mas miramientos proporciono un puñetazo (su especialidad) en la nariz a la muchacha la cual cayo redondita al suelo con su nariz rota – vuelve a decir zorra!- grito Hermione dispuesta a pelearse, esta vez Ginny y Luna tuvieron que detenerla a ella.

Blaise tomo a Harry sobre sus hombros, ya que este había perdido el conocimiento – vámonos – exclamo hacia su amigo, el platino confirmo y busco al Weasley con la mirada, observo como las chicas se dirijian a la salida y como Ron peleaba (con mano pies y mordisco) contra otro hombre, Draco tomo a Ron de la manga y lo halo.

-Weasley no te metas en peleas si no sabes pelear – explico Draco mientras se escabullían hacia la salida.

Ya afuera del local, sentados en la camioneta del primo de Alejandro, todos se miraban cansados – bueno… quitando lo de la pelea… estuvo genial! – exlamo Luna, todos la miraron -¿Qué? – pregunto inocente la chica, el combo entero comenzó a reírse de las locuras de la chica… si había sido una salida memorable. Hermione tomo a Harry de la cabeza y dejo que este se rescostara sobre su hombro, el chico seguía inconciente y parecía que soñaba…

---------------------------------------------ooooooooooo--------------------------------------

Voldemort dormía placenteramente sobre su rica y comoda cama… se sentía un poco mareado ¿Por qué seria? A veces le daban ganas de hipear pero no tneia ganas de levantarse, se sentía aporreado por todos lados y que cada vez entraba en un sueno mas profundo…

Estaba soñanda, varias imágenes pasaban por su cabeza, un bosque… una chicas riendo, una.. ¿orgia en una carpa? Un centro comercial, unos gordos (de aspecto presuntamente gay) un lago, y una bandera… una bandera que se guindaba y se ondeaba sobre un azta… "campamento Feliz" …

Voldemort se despertó sobresaltado - ¿asi que estas en un campamento Potter?- sonrio malévolamente, es hora de que las cosas se pongan serias…

REVIUWs…


	20. Cap 18

Contesto reviuw en general.

MissPotter si soy de valencia, actualmente estudio en san Juan de los morros en la romulo gallegos, pero en febrero comienzo 3ro de medicina en la UC.

Adelis Malfoy: jejeje lo se quieres que Luna termine con Ale pero no se… hay tengo que ver gracias por tu reviuw.

DaniiBlack: no vale no tengo ninguna intención de dejar este ff es mas! Tiempo para decir una sorpresa YA CASI TERMINA! Pero recuerden que hay segunda parte…

Chibinina: Oyes si supongo que no todos los chicos son tan ociosos como yo jajajaja y ese libro de amuleto de sarkamanda creo que lo vi en la librería en estos días… se ve bueno.

Gedra: Gracias espero que te guste este cap es de 7 hojitas.

Isa Malfoy: que yo tan poco me acuerdo si me dejaste reviuw, pero gracias de todas formas jejeje eres de caracas? Fino, bueno lo de sifrino es porque si tengo mi pinta jaja pero es pura pinta nada mas, jajaja lo de sexys oyes gracias que simpatica!. Las caraqueñas son muy bellas.

Bueno este cap es de 7 paginas no pasa mucho pero aparecen nuevos personajes que si serán trascendentales en la histora aunque ustedes no lo crean. Bueno cuídense estamos hablando.

Capitulo 18.

Esa noche (o lo que quedaba de la noche) durmieron en casa del primo de Alejandro, pero ninguno de los chicos se despertó sintiéndose descansados pues habían dormido solo 4 horas.

Regresar al campamento luego de una noche tan agitada no fue nada fácil, todos estaban increíblemente cansados, sin incluir el hecho de que los chicos estaban con algunos moretones y magulladuras, Hermione se ocupo de curar a Draco y Harry, mientras Ginny hacia los mismo con Blaise y Ron, Luna, que era menos delicada a la hora de hacer cuidados médicos, se dispuso a ayudar a Alejandro que no tenían sino leves rasguños.

Llegaron al campamento a eso de las 8 am… cansados y trasnochados, cada quien sin mucho animos se retiro a sus camas sin ganas de hablar mucho.

…………::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::…………

Harry despertó de mal humor, le dolia la cabeza y un incesante golpeteo en la puerta no lo dejaba consiliar su tarea de dormir, bajo de la litera trastabillando y con el cabello mas despeinado de lo normal y los ojos inchados, abrió la puerta tratando de averiguar quien era.

¿Si? – pregunto fastidiado.

La coordinadora del campamento me mando a buscar al señor Draco Mafoy…

Harry miro a todos lados buscando el portador de dicha voz.

Señor aquí abajo –

Harry bajo la mirada y encontró a un chico, que a penas le alcanzaba a los hombros, con un cabello marron ondulado que le daba un aspecto bastante infantil y travieso.

-¿tu eres?- pregunto Harry con su voz afectada por la ncohe anterior.

- Joseph Tomas Guess soy al que el señor Draco Malfoy tiene que ayudar-

(N/A jajaja no se me gusta la marca Guess)

El niño al parecer noto la confusión del niño que vivio porque dijo – tengo entendido que al señor Malfoy lo castigaron… yo soy su castigo – concluyo sonriendo.

A Harry se le prendió la chispa… el castigo – espera un momento –

Harry le cerro la puerta en la cara al niño y camino hasta la cama del platino – hum Malfoy… - lo zarandero tratando de no tocarlo mucho, el rubio musito cosas inentendibles y siguió durmiendo. Harry chasqueo la lengua.

-Malfoy parate – volvió a llamar Harry, el rubio hizo el amago de estirarse y siguió en su tarea. Harry lo mio fastidiado.

-¡parate! – grito el niño que vivio mientras le daba un almohadazo al rubio.

Draco se despertó sin saber que pasaba, cayo de su cama desconcertado miro a todos lados buscando explicación y al único que se encontró fua a Potter mirándolo con sumo fastidio.

Malfoy te buscan en la puerta – Malfoy pestaño un par de veces.

¡Tu castigo! El niño te espera afura – explico Harry. Draco asintió no tenia ganas de discutir. Salio de la cabaña y miro al chico parado frente a el, Draco suspiro, cara risueña, cabello ondulado y desordenado y unos ojos vivaces e inocentes.

Hola señor… - comenzó el niño con voz chillona.

Esperate aquí, me voy a cambiar – corto Draco mirándolo con desden, el chico asinito emocionado.

Entro de nuevo a la cabaña mirando con envidia a los demás, todos durmiendos felices y… ah! ¿Que es esto? Harry Potter durmiendo en su cama!.

-Potter por que estas durmiendo en mi cama - Harry lo miro con sueño.

- es que me dio pereza subir a la litera y como tu no te vas a acostar de nuevo –

Draco lo miro con el ceño fruncido "maldita suerte la suya" se cambio y salió.

--------------------::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::---------------------------

Hermione se metió a la ducha y luego de su merecido descanso, Luna y Ginny seguían roncando ambas metidas en su lio de mantas.Salio relajada sin nada que poder hacer, estaba segura que todos los chicos estaban durmiendo y no conocía a muchos campistas fuera de sus compañeros, camino un rato por el bosque y se interno bastante se sorprendió al encontrar un lugar hermoso, un claro frondoso y lleno de sombras hermosas hechas por las hojas de los arboles, parecía completamente virgen pues todo era tan natural probablemente nadie nunca había pisado ese lugar, o bueno eso quería ella pensar, se sento en un tronco seco a observar las hojas caer, había mucha tranquilidad podía respirar la paz.

Luego de un rato decidió regresar para ver si sus amios habían despertado…

Usted que cree señor Malfoy? – Hermione giro de repente, ¿había escuchado decir señor Malfoy? Camino sigiloza hasta situarse detrás de un árbol particularmente grande, el único señor Malfoy que ella conocía era el papa de Draco, Lucius Malfoy, ¿era posible que el este en ese lugar? ¡Era imposible! ¿Verdad?.

Niño ya deja de hablar tanto, me aturdes – mascullo Malfoy de mal humor mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas de madera que tenia el campamento regadas por el bosque. Hermione respiro aliviada al ver que era el otro Malfoy, iba a saludarlo pero decidió ver como se comportaba con el niño, seria divertido.

¿señor Malfoy usted cree en la magia? – Draco palideció, ¿ese era un niño muggle verdad? Porque cualquier mago no se meteria a un campamento de esos "!pero pero que pienso! Si estamos nosotros aquí" miro al niño de forma inquisitiva.

¿Por qué la pregunta? – el niño se sonrojo por la mirada tan penetrante de su acompañante.

No… nada es que me gusta hum leer libros de magia y aventuras – explico el pequeño mirando al suelo. Draco sonrio con suficiencia, era solo eso, leia tonterías muggles de magos y magia.

Esos libros son una estupides – sentencia el rubio, el chico lo miro un poco triste pero asintió.

-Draco…- saludo Hermione saliendo de su escondite, el rubio levanto la mirada para encontrarse a una linda chica de cabello inusualmente rebelde caminando hacia el…

-hola Herms- saludo el mientras se levantava de su asiento y dejaba solo solo a su "alumno".

-¿Qué haces? – le pregunto la chica observdo la situación.

-nada… que tengo que cumplir con mi castigo- explico Draco con un evidente molestia.

-bueno – sonrio divertida – no crees que si de todas maneras lo tienes que hacer ¿Por qué no lo haces con buena actitud? – pregunto la castaña mirando sobre el hombro de Draco dándose cuenta de la incomodidad del niño.

- explicate – pregunto Draco mirando hacia la misma dirección que Hermione.

- bueno es evidente que el niño te admira, solo basta ver como te ve y si de todas formas estaras aquí cuidándolo, porque no mejor lo haces con una buena actitud en vez de estar molesto –

Draco miro a Hermione y pudo disfrutar su sonrisa, volvió a mirar a Joseph el chico miraba al suelo esperando a que el regresara.

-supongo… es mejor hacerte caso, no por nada eres la bruja mas inteligente que hay – asintió Draco despidiéndose de una sonrojada Hermione.

  

Era medio dia ya, todos estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor, quizás por la flojera causada por la fiesta del dia anterior no tenían muchas ganas de hablar entre ellos.

-hum te queda bien la red, tengo unos sarcillos que le hacen juegos – comento Luna al chico que le sirvió la comida en su plato. Todos los chicos miranron al muchacho y ¡cual su sorpresa! Ronald Weasley estaba del otro lado del buffe, con un delantal verde manzana y una redesilla en la cabeza que le recogía su penetrante cabello rojo.

Ron se sonrojo ante el comentario de la siempre indiscreta Luna, el odiaba esos comentarios de ella, porque siempre los hacia con tanta naturalidad sin ninguna malicia, además de que todos estaban riéndose.

-eres la hermana que siempre quise tener – exclamo Ginny riéndose.

-callate Ginny, todo es por el estúpido castigo – mascullo el pelirojo sirviéndole su comida a su quería hermana.

- pobre de ti – se compadeció Hermione, aunque no le quedo muy bien porque la sonrisa de oreja a oreja la delataba en su diversión.

Ron emitió un gruñido y siguió en su labor, miro a Harry de una forma que decia "si te ries te piso". (n/A es una expresión que tenemos con un amigo que es bajito jajaja y cuando estamos bromeando o discutiendo le decimos "no te me enojes porque te piso" jejejeje)

Harry en una demostración de autocontrol sobrenatural no se rio, aunque se había puesto rojo y miraba al suelo tratando de no tener la visión de su amigo con red y delantal.

Blaise se dejo servir la comida sin muchos miramientos lo cual extraño a Ron, claro que luego llego Alejandro a ayudarlo.

-hum señorita me puede servir mas ensalada – pidió Alejandro a Ron, el pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo.

-señora hum me puede dar otro tenedor – pidió divertido Blaise. Ron suspiro con resignación mientras miraba como los dos burlones se iban a comer entre risas. Ron miro al siguiente en la fila "jo me jodi" pensó de inmediato, Draco Malfoy venia caminando mientras hablaba con un niño de unos 10 u 11 años.

- señor no me sirva ensalada por favor – pidió el niño, Ron lo miro y le coloco todo menos ensalada. Draco lo miro y puso su plato sin ningún hacer ningún comentario.

- oye Joseph vez esa mesa de alla – explico Draco señalando la mesa donde estaban los demás sentados, el niño asintió – ve alla y siéntate con ellos – ordeno Draco, Joseph lo miro sonrojado -¿Qué pasa? – pregunto.

- bueno… es que me da pena ir no conozco a nadie - musito Joseph apenado.

- hum ahí esta Hermione, la chica que vino esta mañana ella te dara puesto – explico Draco, el lo miro dudoso pero camino.

Draco se enderozo y miro a Ron divertido –¿je Weasly estas haciendo pasantía para tu futuro trabajo? – Ron lo miro con rabia, Malfoy aunque increíble que pareciera había esperado hasta deshacerse del niño para burlarse de el, quizás es su forma retorcida de no dar mal ejemplo.

………….:::::::::::::::::::::::::+++++++++++++++++++++++++:::::::::::::::::::::………….

Hermione sonrio a Draco al verlo llegar – veo que ya se llevan mejor – comento mirando como el niño trataba de imitar a Draco en todos sus movimientos.

-algo… es demasiado timido para mi gusto pero bueno… - explico Draco mirando al niño que se sonrojaba al ser ayudado por Luna para pelar la naranaja.

- si es timido es por algo – razono la chica divertida.

-hum según me dijo su madre murió hace 4 años y su papa trabaja aquí en el campamento –

Hermione asintió y con su típica lógica respondió – es por eso, debe ser también único hijo y no todos los niños son como tu Draco, que siendo únicos hijo eres bastante desenvuelo, quizás le hace falta una figura de hermano mayor – Draco la miro un poco descolocado, Hermione parecía haber analizado su carácter, decidió no contestar a eso y seguir comiendo.

Ginny se reia con Blaise, la chica tomaba un poco de comida con su tenedor y hacia el amago de darcelo en la boca al chico y cuando este por fin iba a darle el boca ella se lo retiraba y se lo comia.

¡Me quieres matar del hambre! – exclamo el chico de forma dramática.

¡Bueno es que eres un mimoso! Te encanta que te concientan, come tu solo que para eso tienes dos brazos –

Blaise sonrio ante el comentario y con un puchero se excuso – es que me gusta que tu me consientas – Ginny lo miro enternecida y tomo mas comida.

-cuando haces ese puchero es casi imposible negarte algo – declaro metiéndole la comida en la boca. Blaise trago y luego de un segundo hablo.

-esa es una información bastante valiosa – Ginny lo miro algo arrepentida "no debi decir nada" pensó con pesar.

Luna conversaba con Joseph y Alejandro, el ultimo se percato que cada vez que la rubia le hablaba al niño este se sonrojaba.

¿Y porque te tienes que cuidar Draco? – pregunto luna con su típico aire distraído.

Joseph la miro con su ya permanente sonrojo y musito algo como – es que tengo algunos problemas –

-¿y Malfoy te ayudara a solucionarlos? – pregunto Harry metiéndose en la conversación mientras reia un poco.

-hum no se los he comentado – contesto Joseph un poco serio, Harry lo miro con curiosidad, ese niño se parecía a el cuando tenia 10 años.

Luego de salir del comedor y burlarse bastante rato de Ron los chicos intenban huir a las actividades del campamento, se metieron en el dormitorio de los chicos a seguir descansando y hablando entre ellos.

-Herms cumples 3 dias – comento Ginny que estaba acostada en la cama de Blaise, el cual se sento a los pies de la misma cama incapaz de hacer algo mas por miedo al hermano mayor de dicha pelirroja.

-Bueno si, pero creo que aquí no se puede hacer nada – declaro la castaña con un poco de tristeza.

-¿Cómo que no? – pregunto Luna desde la cama de arriba de la litera, donde estaba sentada con Harry y Alejandro – si que se puede ¿verdad Ale? –

El aludido asintió y junto las manos con una sonrisa traviesa ( y algo maquiavélica) ya tenia una tarea nueva que hacer.

Draco sentado al lado de Hermione se acerco para susurrarle - ¿Qué quieres que te regale? – la chica lo miro sonriendo.

Algo que venga de ti es suficiente – contesto la chica sonrojada por la cercanía del platino – ¿hum no crees que hace calor? – pregunto intentando hecharce aire con la mano.

Tomando en cuenta que la tarde estaba nublada y hacia un viento frio, esa pregunta no era muy inteligente.

Sera que tienes fiebre… - Draco poso su mano sobre la mejilla de Hermione la cual se estremeció por el contacto.

… señor disculpe – Draco miro molesto al portador de la voz, era Joseph.

¿Qué? – pregunto algo irritado el platino por la interrupción.

Es que ya me tengo que ir, pero quisiera hablar con usted – Draco miro al techo, y luego capto la mirada de Hermione la cual observaba enternecida a Joseph.

Ya vuelvo – se disculpo Draco, Hermione sonrio y le dejo ir.

Joseph caminaba apresurado al lado de Draco, que por ser mas alto y de piernas mas largas dejaba siempre atrás al pequeño.

-… y bien- inquirió el príncipe slytherin mirando a Joseph.

- es que bueno yo… quería pedir su ayuda –

Draco se arrodillo para quedar a su altura, pero no dijo nada.

Es que hum… soy muy torpe – explico Joseph mirando al suelo, Draco sonrio.

Bueno no es que no conociera gente asi, pero esas cosas normalmente se solucionaban solas, se lo iba a explicar pero Joseph siguió hablando.

A… a veces cuando estoy cerca de una niña cosas raras pasan – Draco suspiro e intentaba no reírse, pobre niño.

Bueno Joseph son cosas que les pasan a todos los niños, mientras vallas crecienco lo iras controlando – trato de explicar Malfoy con suma (y extraña) paciencia. Joseph lo miro con los ojos abierto, parecía haber entendido a que se refería Draco, y se sonrojo brutalmente.

No… no es… este tipo de cosas – volvió a intervenir Joseph antes de que el señor Malfoy siguiera, Draco levanto una ceja (jesto que siempre hace cuando esta analizando o en su otra cara de chico de seductor pero aquí no era el caso).

Me refiero a cosas raras – musito el chico.

¿Qué cosas Joseph? – pregunto algo intrigado el platino, pero Joseph miraba el suelo con mucho interés – Joseph sino me lo dices no voy a poder ayudarte –

El niño asintió y suspiro -Por ejemplo la ultima vez… una niña del salón me dio un beso en la mejilla… y… y los otros niños se burlaron de mi – Dracon sonrio, el niño tenia futuro con las chicas, se parecía mucho a el en eso, sus cabellos ondulados tenían breves tonos de dorado y sus ojos eran mas oscuros que los de Hermione pero bastante profundos, además tenia buen perfil y contextura física, Draco intuyo que cuando este tuviese unos 14 años seria el Casanova de su colegio.

-… entonces – continuo Joseph sacando a Draco de sus predicciones – me puse muy nervioso, y … de repente todos mis compañeros de salón se quedaron sin voz, todos intentaban gritar pero no salía nada, me puse tan asustado (pues yo era el único que podía hablar) que sali corriendo –

Draco se sorprendió un poco, ¡pero que mundo tan pequeño! De todos los niños que le podían tocas cuidar le toco un pequeño pichon de mago, Draco sonrio no sabia si decirle al pequeño su futuro o simplemente dejarlo que lo descubriera solo.

Hum Joseph a mi me pasaban cosas parecidas – Joseph lo miro alucinado, era imposible que un chico tan seguro como lo era el señor Draco le pasaran esas cosas, bueno Joseph estaba en lo cierto a Draco nunca le paso eso, pues no le asustaba, pero sabia que los hijos de muggles sufrían mucho la incomprensión de los otros al no saber y controlar sus poderes desconocidos.

Y te aseguro que en muy poco tiempo se te pasara –

Joseph lo miro -¿usted cree? – Draco sonrio y asintió.

------------------------00000000000000000000000000000000000000000----------------

Draco llevo a Joseph a una de las oficinas, donde los esperaba el papa de este ultimo

-¡Hola papa! – saludo Joseph abrazando a su sorprendido padre.

-Hola pequeño, como pasaste el dia – pregunto su padre, Joseph sonrio y se dispuso a contar breventemente su maravilloso dia.

Draco los miraba divertido, pero es que uno era la copia del otro, eran parecidos hasta la medula, también le causaba gracia que Joseph se divirtiera con el, si sencillamente no hicieron nada del otro mundo, Draco pensó que quizás Joseph era mas solitario de lo que imaginaba.

-hola- Saludo el padre de Joseph a Draco, este le estrecho la mano "quien iba a decir yo saludando a un Muggle" pensó irónicamente Draco.

- Joseph esperanos aquí – pidió su padre, el niño asintió y se despidió de Draco un un rápido _nos vemos mañana._

-no se que haces con mi hijo, pero te doy las gracias – Draco lo miro sin entender.

-hace mucho tiempo que Joseph no esta tan feliz – Draco asintió, parecía que el niño le habían pasado mas cosas de las que normalmente se pueden soportar a esa edad, no quizo preguntar cuales por no ser indiscreto.

- por favor síguelo haciendo, regreso muy feliz y ni yo puedo ponerlo en ese estado – termino explicando el padre de Joseph, Draco asintió y se fue caminando a las cabaña.

Caminaba con pasos seguros y apresurados, los tacones sonaban con fuerza al chocar el piso, la elfa domestica abrió la puerta de la mansión.

-bienvenida … - recibió Pipsy, la elfa, pero su ama no la dejo terminar paso sin mirarla y subió las escaleras tirando la capa al suelo y metiéndose a su cuarto.

Tenia que avisarle, no podía pasar mas tiempo, desde la ultima reunión con el señor oscuro todo parecía empeorar, se sintió aterra al darse cuenta que su bebe estaba en el mismo lugar que la presa de Lord Voldemort.

Tomo una pluma y un pergamino y con una letra apresurada comenzó a escribir una carta.

Termino la carta y la ato a la pata de su lechuza, Icaro, suspiro angustiada mientras veía como el pájaro se perdia en el horizonte.

-espero que llegue a tiempo – murmuro para si.

_Draco._

_Hijo._

_No hay tiempo para saludos ni preguntas tontas, el Lord ya sabe donde esta su presa, ¡que resulta que esta en el mismo lugar que tu! ¿Cómo se te ocurre no decírmelo?._

_Es sumamente urgente que te pongas en lugar seguro, planea ir a buscarlo y no deseo que te encuentren ahí, no tengo tiempo para buscarte, no puedo aparecerme, porque una aparición trasatlántica no es nada fácil, tan poco tiempo de mandarte a buscar, Dios ni siquiera se si llegue esta carta a tiempo._

_Preparate Draco, confio en ti, dile a Blaise también. Recuerda lo que hablamos antes de irte, no quiero que ellos te encuentren, no puedes hacer la misma tontería que tu padre yo._

_Van para alla, el momento de elegir te ha llegado, escoje bien hijo mio._

_Te quiere._

_Tu madre, Narcisa._


	21. Cap 19

Penultimo Capitulo!!! No lo puedo creer! Estoy tan feliz… siento que estoy culminando algo que me ha dado tanto placer!... creo que entiendo un poco a Rowling como se sentía cuando estaba escribiendo los capitulo finales de HP7.

Solo para una breve repaso de del fanfic.

Fue publicado el 7 de mayo del 2006!

Un a7o y medio mas o menos! No puedo creer el tiempo que ha pasado.

Tengo muchas noticias para mis lectoras.

Primero que nada he abierto un LiveJournal.

En este publicare las respuestas de los reviuw de los próximos fanfictions (esto incluye la secuela de Antologia).

Creo que es un poco tarde para contestar los de este fanfic porq esta terminando jejeje pero si quieren saber algunas de los fragmentos no publicados que no aparecieron y algunas de las ideas que pueda dar adelantando la secuela de Antologia.

Hablado de la secuela necesito ayuda! No se que nombre ponerle… definitivamente no sera Antologia. Ni Antologia:Parte dos ni nada de eso.

Como siempre gracias a todos los reviuw a lo largo del ff… aunque el anterior cap tuvo solo dos. De todas formas se agradec DaniBlack y Adelys muchas gracias.

Cuidenc…!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 prometo el cap final tendrá muchas cosas inesperadas!

Capitulo 19.

El aire frio chocaba contra su cara, las nubes espesas y grises anunciaban una tormenta, miro hacia el suelo para ver su reflejo en el mar… unos ojos rasgados y una nariz con forma de serpiente le veía directamente…

-¡ah! – Harry Potter se levanto de su cama sudando frio miro a todos lados con miedo a ver esos ojos de nuevo, se sento y coloco las manos en su cara.

-el viene –

Harry miro al portador de la voz, era Draco parado junto a la ventana mientras sostenía un pergamino en sus manos.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto el niño que vivio bajando de la litera.

-el viene, mi madre me escribió – contesto Draco sin mirarle y mostrando la carta de su madre.

-lo supuse – confeso Harry tocándose la cicatriz.

Draco lo miro por primera vez – ¿pesadillas? – Harry asintió apesadumbrado.

-Hermione me comento algo sobre eso –

-No tenemos mucho tiempo – declaro Harry como despertando del letargo.

-Asi dijo mi madre, ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Draco y por primera desde que lo conocía Harry le vio nervioso.

-lo primero es despertarlos – Harry se coloco unos zapatos y camino hacia la puerta.

-despiertalo a ellos que yo voy por las chicas - Draco asintió y le tomo unos minutos asimilar todo, quizás Potter estaba mas acostumbrado a estas cosas que el.

-¡Blaise, Alejandro y Weasly despierten! –

""";;;;;;;;;;;"""""::::::::::::""""""""";;;;;;;;;;;

-psss… Herms – La aludida se removió en la cama.

-dime Luna – hablo con su voz perjudicada por dormir.

-creo que hay alguien afuera – explico Luna mirando por la ventana una sombra que se movia.

-¿de que hablas Luna? – Hermione se levanto y miro a su interlocutora que cargaba una pijama de estrellitas rosas, su cabello despeinado y su mirada azul la hacia ver como una pequeña indefensa.

PUM!

Hermione y Luna miraron asustadas hacia la ventana – despierta a Ginny – ordeno Hermione en susurros, Luna asintió y camino de puntillas a la cama de Ginny, mientras la alumna mas inteligente de Hogwarts tomaba un en sus manos varios zapatos de ella y sus amigas.

-tomen- entro Hermione a sus amigas, colocándole los zapatos en sus manos.

La manilla de la puerta estaba girando y parecía que la forzaban, se escucho un "click" y la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

-a la cuenta de 3 – susurro Ginny que sostenía un tacon de aguja muy fina en su mano como si fuese una granada.

-1… - la puerta ya casi esta totalemente abierta – 2… - la puerta se abrió completamente con un chirrido – ¡3! – grito la pelirroja arrojando el tacon a la sombra que las asechaba.

…

Harry Potter entro por fin al cuarto de las chicas, que lo habían cerrado con seguro, paso mucho trabajo para abrirlo ya que no encontraba nada para forzar la cerradura, al estar oscuro se tropezó con un jarron que estaba en el suelo y se cayo… cuando por fin consiguió un alambre tirado en el suelo abrió la puerta, todo eso para ser recibido por un soberano golpe con un tacon de aguja en la frente.

-¡Ah maldita sea! – grito Harry sobándose la frente "genial otra cicatriz" pensó fastidiado.

Las tres chicas se acercaron corriendo cuando identificaron la voz de Harry.

-lo siento – se disculpo Ginny sobándole la frente –pensamos que eras un sádico acosador – se explico, Harry la miro incrédulo pero no había tiempo para discutir.

-vengan conmigo hay algo important que tenemos que decirles – Las tres chicas se miraron y le ayudaron a levantarse del suelo.

Hermione tomo un sobretodo que tenia al lado de su cama mientras sus amigas hacían algo parecido, miro a su mejor amigo a los ojos y pensó lo peor… algo pasaba eso era seguro, esa mirada de consternación solo la tenia cuando "el" estaba cerca.

Caminaron en silencio a la habitación de los chicos, Ginny miraba preocupada a Harry y a Hermione que como cosa rara, siempre parecía saber mas de lo que decia.

-¡por fin! – exclamo Ron sentado en su cama con cara de fastidio - ¿me pueden decir porque nos despertaron? – le pregunto a Harry.

- el que no debe ser nombrado viene para aca – solto el rubio de un sopetón.

Luna se tapo la boca, Ron dio un salto en su cama, Hermione frunció el entrecejo, Blaise apretó sus sabanas y Ginny abrió los ojos descontrolada mientras Alejandro miraba dudoso a todos.

-¿pero como? – pregunto la peliroja.

-mi madre me escribió y me lo dijo, al parecer el se entero que Potter estaba en el campamento y ella me advirtió, pero no se como se entero – miro a Harry pidiendo explicación.

-supongo que por los sueños – declaro este con pesar.

-¡Harry! Pensé que ya lo controlabas- reclamo Hermione mirándolo de mal humor.

-¡no puedo controlar eso cuando estoy dormido! – contraataco Harry, el ya se sentía culpable no necesitaba que Hermione se lo reclamara.

-¡para eso eran las clases de oclumancia Harry! – Todos miraban la escenas preocupados, bueno todos menos Ron, los demás nunca habían visto a Hermione y Harry pelear asi – nunca te las tomaste enserio, solo porque te las daba Snape – espeto furica.

-quiero verte recibir la clase de Snape – escupió Harry mirando hacia otro lado que no fuese su amiga.

-¡las tomaria! – respondió la castaña – si con eso me mantengo segura a mi y mis amigos – Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿insinuas que yo no quiero eso? - esta vez Harry se paro frente a ella, Draco iba a interponerse pero Blaise le sujeto.

-No – farfullo Hermione roja y apenada, pero le miro con determinación -¿niegame que llevas todas las vacaciones huyendo de la verdad? – Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, parecía herido.

-¡Acostandote con cuanta boba se te atraviesa y emborrachándote cada vez que puedes! Lo siento Harry pero es la verdad y sino te lo tengo que decir, estas huyendo de la realidad – Hermione respiraba agitada y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas – porque… porque sino puede ser demasiado tarde y yo no quiero que te pase nada –

Concluyo llorando a lagrima tendida, Harry la miro consternado y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo – lo… lo siento Herms – la chica le correspondió el abrazo.

La muchacha se separo de el y seco sus lagrimas, miro a sus compañeros – bien… ¿que vamos a hacer? – pregunto como si nada hubiese pasado, Ron sonrio esa era su amiga.

-primero que nada ¿tienen sus varitas? – pregunto Blaise incorporándose a los demás.

Todos asintieron.

-¡que ganamos con varitas! No podemos hacer magia fuera de la escuela – explico Ron.

-si Weasly pero supongo que hay excepciones si estas a punto de ser asesinado por un Mortifago. – respondió Draco sarcásticamente.

-tenemos que idear un plan… - intervino Luna.

-¿en cuanto tiempo creen que llegue? – esta pregunta tenso a todos.

-no se, pero cuando soñé ya estaba cruzando aguas – contesto Harry recordado esos horribles ojos.

-creo… creo que tengo una idea – Todos miraron a Hermione sorprendidos, no tanto por el hecho que tuviese una idea, sino que fuese tan rápido – pero no estoy segura… es decir es muy arriesgada… - la duda se veía en sus ojos.

-Dila Herms de todas formas no creo que ninguno pueda idear un plan mejor que el tuyo – el apoyo de Harry le hizo sonreir y sentirse bien con su amistad, pues le acababa de demostrar que no importa cuantas peleas puedan tener ellos siempre serán mejores amigos.

- bueno este es el plan… -

00000000000000000000000(((((((())))()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cada uno había ido por sus varitas y como les enseño Hermione, encojieron sus pertenencias hasta que todas entraron en la cartera de una de ellas.

-¿Crees que el plan funcione? – los ojos marrones de Ginny lo miraban dudosa, había miedo en ellos.

-no pareces la chica que el año pasado se enfrento a unos mortifagos cara a cara – ella le sonrio – oh Ginny … escucha si no funciona el plan de Granger entonces no creo que exista otra forma de salir librados de esto… - Ella sonrio y le regalo un dulce beso en los labio.

-gracias Blaise, eres todo un amor-

-¿estan listos? – Hermione los miro a todos y sonrio dudosa – Ya saben que hacer –

El resto de sus amigos sonrieron y asintieron.

Draco miro al cabeza azabache -Potter comienza –

Harry respiro profundo y cerro los ojos, tenia que concentrarse, despejo su mente y limpio toda preocupación de el, intento evocar esos momentos en que veía a travez de su cicatriz, un leve mareo le invadió, de nuevo el viento frio chocaba contra su cara y respiraba agitado, abrió los ojos y miro a su lado izquierdo un hombre con una mascara volaba junto a el… lo había logrado estaba en la mente de Voldemort.

"Harry…" escuchaba al fondo como un leve murmullo la voz de Hermione "Harry recuerda el plan, tienes que hacer lo que te dije" Todos veian impactados la escena pues el niño que vivio estaba en una especie de trance y nada a su alrededor parecía afectarle, Hermione continuaba susurrándole el plan a su oído.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Voldemort volaba a toda velocidad, pronto tendría a Potter en sus manos, miro a Nott que estaba a su lado y detrás de ellos sientos de mortifagos volaban hacia ellos, Bellatrix detrás de el cuidándolo como siempre, miro hacia abajo y se sorprendió en vez de su reflejo en el mar era el de ¿Potter? No podía ser posible, Cerro los ojos.

Vio a alguien corriendo, ¡era Potter! Estaba corriendo con la sangre sucia a su lado y con el pelirrojo asqueroso del otro, iban por el bosque.

-Harry tenemos que huir, si el te encuentra estaremos en problemas – escucho que le decia la chica a Potter ¿sabian que el iba en camino?

- ¿pero a donde Hermione? – esta vez fue el pelirrojo que hablo desconcertado y con su típica cara de miedo. Hermione se mordió el labio angustiada, pensando en una idea.

-¿bosque adentro? Ahí podremos escondernos hasta que la alerta llegue a la Orden –

Los otros dos asintieron y comenzaron a correr camino al bosque.

Voldemort abrió los ojos ¡Sabian que el iba en camino! Con un gruñido aumento la velocidad del vuelo, todos sus seguidores se miraron entre si y se inclinaron en sus escobas para poder seguirle el vuelo a su Lord.

………..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La mano de Harry apretó la de Hermione, ella sonrio con suficiencia.

-lo ha hecho – corroboro la castaña mirando a sus compañeros – ahora comienza la fase dos –

Alejandro y Ron tomaron a Harry por las axilas y se lo llevaron cargado, el chico seguía en trance.

Luna salió de la habitación de estos de primera, chequeo que nadie los viera, a penas amanecía y el sol salía detrás de las colinas – no hay nadie salgan -

Alejandro y Ron cargaron a Harry y caminaron de prisa hacia las afuera del campamento, los demás se quedaron dentro del campamento.

-Luna vete con Harry y Alejandor ya sabes que hacer y dile a Ron que venga deprisa – la rubia afirmo y abrazo a Ginny y Hermione y se despidió con la mano de Draco y Blaise diciendo un breve –suerte –

- Bien Ginny vete con Blaise y Ron hasta la orilla de la carretera ya saben lo que tienen que hacer – todos asintieron, se despidieron de sus compañeros, Ginny tomo a Ron de la mano que la miro desconcertado y se fueron corrieron en dirección opuesta a donde habían dejado a Harry

- Draco tu y yo estamos juntos –

El platino sonrio y la beso como nunca lo había hecho, con ternura y anhelo, como quien tiene un deseo contenido y en ese momento lo dejaba salir con toda la fuerza que pueda existir, se separaron y sonrieron – no sabia si luego tendríamos tiempo para esto – confeso Draco con una sonrisa encantadora.

-espero que si – ambos corrieron hacia el bosque.

…………………………..00000000000000000000000

Manejaba a toda velocidad, gracias a dios pudieron salir sin ser detectados.

-No puedo creer que a Hermione se le ocurriera todo esto – Luna sonrio mirando a Alejandro, entre sus manos tenia la cabeza de Harry que parecía impasible a todo lo que sucedia a su alrededor.

-gracias a dios que no habías devuelto el carro – contesto Luna mientras sacaba del bolso una moneda de oro.

-¿que es eso? – le pregunto el conductor del carro que manejaba a mas de 140 kilometro por hora por una carretera desierta.

- esto es la manera en como Hermione se comunicara conmigo – la sonrisa enigmática que le envio Luna no ayudo mucho… ¿Cómo diablos alguien se comunica con monedas?

………………………….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,……………………………….

Ya estaban cerca, un campamento se asomaba detrás de esas colinas y las sombras sernian sobre el, el Lord de las tiniebla sonreía triunfante.

-pronto seras mio Potter, tu y tus estúpidos amigos.


	22. Cao 20

Hola a todos, lamento informarles que este NO es el capitulo final de Antologia.

Tengo varias razones.

La principal es que esto se me extendió mas de lo debido. Según lo que tenia planeado no crei que me llevara tanto…

El plan de Hermione no era sencillo y dividir al grupo fue MUCHO menos sencillo. Necesitaba que cada escena ocurriera en orden y ninguna podía anteponerse a la otra. Fue un poco difícil escribir todo lo que estaba pasando.

Pero creo que lo estoy logrando, este es EN VERDAD el PENULTIMO capitulo de Antologia.

Y creo que el mas largo 9 hojas en Word.

Tiene increíble acción. Que me costo mucho escribir pero me siento muy feliz con el resultado.

Gracias a los que me escribieron Reviuw pero por ahora no tengo tiempo a contestarlos. Entre otras noticias abri un LiveJournal para explicar cosas de la segunda parte de antología.

Bueno perdónenme pues esperaban un capitulo final, pero estoy CASI seguro que este no los va a defraudar.

Capitulo 20.

Corrian por el bosque, las nubes se tornaban grises, los arboles se estremecían y un ambiente tenso caia sobre el campamento.

-siento que se acerca – susurro Draco en un breve descanso que tomaron.

-yo igual – contesto Hermione mirándolo a los ojos – no te puedes quedar asi, tengo que cambiarte.

Draco la miro extrañado pero no le dio tiempo, la varita de Hermione se alzaba hacia el mientras ella susurraba un par de hechizos. El rubio comenzó a sentir que su cabello crecia y ondulaba mientras su tono de piel se veía mas curtido.

-¿que me hiciste? – le pregunto, la muchacha saco un espejo de su bolsillo y se lo paso.

Un chico de cabellos largos hasta mas debajo de las orejas, ondulados y castaños le devoldia una sonrisa que seguía siendo la de el, tenia un par de pecas sus ojos eran castaños increíblemente claros.

-lo siento, hay ciertas cosas que cuestan bastante disimular… como tus ojos – explico Hermione mirándole divertida.

-enserio eres increíble - murmuro el aludido mientras tomaba la mano de la muchacha y seguían corriendo.

Aterrizaron en el medio del campamento, nadie estaba en las afueras, todavia era demasiado temprano.

-Bellatrix y Nott vallan hacia el bosque en aquella dirección – ambos tomaron la orden de su amo y comenzaron su cazeria.

-esto va a ser muy divertido – se dijo para si el lord de las tinieblas mientras veía a su alrededor.

………………

-No tenemos tiempo que perder – explico Zabini mientras halaba a Ginny por el bosque, seguidos por Ron que no entendía muy bien el plan.

-¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos a la carretera? – pregunto el chico Weasley, los otros dos se miraron entre si.

-creo que es mejor preocuparnos en avergiuar si podremos llegar – musito Ginny palida.

-sigamos – ordeno Blaise retomando el camino.

-espera Draco – paro Hermione respirando entrecortada –no podemos seguir mas… tenemos que dejar que nos vean –

Draco la miro unos segundos – ustedes los Gryffindor no se toman en broma esto de la valentía ¿verdad? – la Gry rio con ganas.

-¿crees que venga el mismo? – pregunto ella asustada mirando hacia atrás donde los arboles cubrían todo el horizonte.

-no… el piensa que Potter, Weasley y tu son demasiado poca cosa como para atraparlos el mismo, mandara a mortifagos para que los capturen y lo lleven ante el – explico el nuevo castaño.

Hermione se sorprendió de lo bien que podía conocer Draco a Voldemort, temia por sus vidas, si eso era cierto mandaria a sus mejores mortifagos a capturalos.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Bellatrix y Nott corrian por todo el bosque como si flotaran a tal velocidad que no parecían tocar el suelo ni tropezar con ninguna raíz de un árbol ni mucho menos parar por un segundo en descansar.

-los siento cerca – chillo Bellatrix apretando su varita.

Nott asintió con un gesto mientras esquivaba un árbol.

Algo venia, tanto Draco como Hermione se percataron de esto, los arboles se agitaban, las hojas comenzaron a caer y un viento frio y espeso invadió el lugar.

-preparate Hermione- ambos tomaron sus varitas.

Hermione saco de su bolsillo una moneda de oro ante los ojos contrariados del exrubio – la tercera parte del plan – explico ella colocando la punta de su varita sobre la moneda de oro y sintiendo como esta se calentaba.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Alejandro manejaba a toda velocidad, iban por la carretera que parecía mas larga que la vez pasada. Miro un segundo a Luna que sostenía a Harry y miraba nerviosa por la ventana nerviosa.

Luna apretaba con tanta fuerza la moneda de oro que dio un respigon al sentir como se calenataba y le quemaba la mano.

Miro a Alejandro y este le sonrio – vamos Luna – La rubia asintió y acerco su boca al oído de Harry.

99999999999999000000000000000009999999999999999

Harry seguía quieto sin moverse, no quería que Voldemort se diera cuenta que estaba dentro de su mente, intentaba mantenerse calmando pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo, el plan de Hermione era genial para ser sincero pero le toco la parte en la que había que hacer gala de la paciencia, pues el no lucharía (y es peraba que sus amigos tan poco).

"Harry…" el niño que vivio trato de poner atención, una voz suave y que sonaba bastante dulce le hablaba, se escuchaba lejana.

"es Luna" escucho decir, el sonrio como si el no supiera que ese tono de voz tan suave era de ella "necesito que comienzes con la tercera parte, ya Hermione nos aviso" Harry suspiro, por lo menos sabia que su amiga seguía bien, ignoro lo que decia la voz de Luna, pues repetía por segunda vez todo y se dispuso a concentrase otra vez.

Caminaba entre las cabañas donde todos sus habitantes dormían sin ninguna idea de que el hombre que acabaría con la raza muggle camina entre ellos.

-estupidos Muggles, inferiores y asquerosos- iba a ser tan divertido matarlos a todos.

Entro a una de las cabañas que estaba abierta, ahí todo estaba desordenado y parecían que lo acababan de dejar asi.

-Potter… - susurro mirando todo.

Inspiro el olor de la cabaña, madera todo en ese lugar olia a madera.

Sintió como todo a su alrededor se movia.

-Ginny… - miro como Potter le hablaba a una chica pelirroja, creyo haberla visto el dia del ministerio.

-Hermione corrió en otra dirección, hacia la carretera, hay que ir por ella y Ron – una chica rubia con cara de desconcertada le afirmo y esos tres (Potter, la pelirroja y la rubia) corrian hacia la carretera.

Voldemort salió de sus pensamientos –Maldita sea, fueron a otra dirección – giro sobre sus talones y miro a sus seguidores –ustedes 3 vallan por alla – los tres mortifagos no se dieron a esperar y comenzaron la marcha hacia el otro lado, camino a la carretera.

Llegaron a un claro en medio del bosque, ambos pararon ahi.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí?- pregunto Nott observando como Bellatrix escrutaba el lugar con esos ojos que no reflejaban otra cosa más que locura.

-porque están aquí, los siento, siento su miedo – contesto la mujer dando un par de pasos.

-¡Experlliarmus!- grito Draco saliendo detrás de una roca. Bellatrix lo miro con rabia y diversión.

-¿crees que con un estúpido hechizo me vas a detener? – pregunto con odio – inocente.

Sin un rastro de inseguridad Bellatrix lanzo un hechizo a Draco, el cual lo esquivo por poco.

Bellatrix es una poderosa bruja, no podía andar con rodeos y pensando hechizos tontos, sin darse a esperar Draco lanzo su segundo ataque dando inicio a una lucha encarnizada entre el y Bellatrix, rayos rojos y azules pasaban de un lado a otro sin ninguna piedad.

-¡Desmaius! – una luz roja se aproximaba a Draco desde otra dirección, Nott había tomado cartas en el asunto.

-¡Impedimenta! –

El hechizo reboto en otra dirección sin que diera a Draco, Nott miro de donde salido el ultimo hechizo.

-¡la sangre sucia!- exclamo Nott colocándose en guardia.

-¡Hermione no! – grito Draco al ver como la muchacha se ensartaba en una pelea con el otro mortifago.

-¡ocupate de ti! – grito la gryffindor mientras lanzaba un "locomotor mortis" que Nott esquivo con un poco de dificultad.

Draco la miro por una milésima de segundo antes de seguir en su lucha pues Bellatrix no era una contrincante que se pueda ignorar.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Caminaba nervioso esquivando grandes ramas, el había escuchado ruidos esa madrugada y luego vio a esos hombres extraños y encapuchados con horrendas mascaras.

¡Crack!

Una rama se partió al ser pisada, el niño miro a su papa ofuscado.

-papa has silencio – el hombre miro a su hijo un poco irritado, lo que hacia por complacerlo.

-¿Joseph que hacemos aquí? Creo que ya este juego se te acabo –

-no papa, yo vi al señor Malfoy y a la señorita Hermione correr hacia aca, pueden estar en problemas – explico el niño a su padre mientras tomaba su mano y seguía caminando.

El hombre sonrio divertido, su hijo era tan inocente ¿Qué podrían estar haciendo un chico y una chica de 15 años escondidos en el bosque? – pues mas les vale porque sino les vendrá un castigo – farfullo siguiendo a su hijo.

-¡Palalingua! – un chillido de mujer corto el aire.

-papa por aquí – Joseph apretó la mano de su padre y lo halo hacia un lugar donde multiples luces de diferentes colores resplandecían alumbrando a los arboles.

Caminaron lentamente hasta llegar detrás de unos arbusto, se asomaron lentamente y ahí estaban, cuatro personas dos de ellas eran Hermione junto con un chico que se la hacia muy familiar y otro dos (un hombre y una mujer) vestidos excéntricamente con unas capas negras y con caras bastantes desagradables.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto su padre en susurros, Joseph miro a la señorita Hermione parecía una especie de batalla, tenia en sus manos una especie de palo de madera… " ¿una varita?" se pregunto el niño mirando alucinado como de ella salian multiples luces de colores, miraba intrigado pues la muchacha parecía nombrar cosas mientras la agitaba.

Miraron impresionados a su alrededor, estaban rodeados, no tenían de otra había que luchar. Blaise, Ginny y Ron pegaron sus espaldas unos a otros y apretaban sus varitas con determinación mirando a tres mortifagos que venían de distintas direcciones.

-¡Pero si son los Weasley! – exclamo uno de los mortifagos quitándose la mascara.

Ron y Ginny miraron al hombre, no lo conocían, de eso estaban seguros.

-Ustedes no me conocen pero claro todo el mundo mágico sabe quien es un Weasley pelirrojos, larguiduchos y pobres de solemnidad – Ron apretó la mandibula estaba dispuesto a echarle unos cuantos crucius.

-Ron no te precipites – susurro Blaise detrás de el, el chico Weasley le presto atención, quizás porque era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre – el no es cualquier mortifago – termino de explicar el ahora pelirrojo Zabini.

Ginny y Ron le miraron intrigados -¿lo conoces? - pregunto Ginny no sabiendo si quería saber la respuesta.

-si… es mi padre – la respuesta de Blaise los dejo chocados.

-menos mal que Hermione te explico como cambiarle el aspecto – razono Ron mirando a Blaise a los ojos y haciéndose la idea de que era casi irreconocible, parecía otro Weasley más.

…………..…...-------------------------------…………..….

-¿Cómo crees que estén? –

Luna miro a Alejandro que estaba concentrado manejando intentando esquivar a los otros conductores.

-no lo se, creo que en este momento andan en batalla – contesto si mirarla, no quería verla a los ojos y mirar sus preocupaciones.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Luna aun tenía la cabeza de Harry en sus manos.

- porque si entendí bien el plan de Hermione… solo había una finalidad – explico Alejandro mirando por primera vez a Luna, la chica espero intranquila la conclusión, Alejandro suspiro y miro al durmiente – salvar a Harry –

Harry Potter seguía en su letargo, al comienzo había entendido casi todo el plan que había ideado Hermione, solo faltaba que el supiese de Hermione, Ron y los demás para crear la "ilusión" en la ultima fase del plan…

Todo estaba bien hasta que escucho a Luna y Alejandro hablar ¿Hermione y los demás peleando? … La voz de Alejandro resonaba en toda esa especie de limbo en el que estaba "Salvar a Harry" el no quería que todos sus amigos estuviesen en peligro por salvarlo, el no era mas que los demás…

Estaba comenzando a respirar mas fuerte, solo deseaba salir de ahí para regresar con sus amigos y pelear con ellos, pelear contra Voldemort.

Harry sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de el, su YO interno se volteo y miro, frente a el Lord Voldemort estaba parado y le sonreía.

-ten encontré Potter –siseo con su voz escalofriante.

…….…..-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------…..……..

Hermione luchaba fuertemente con Nott, la chica lo hacia bien pero pesadas gotas de sudor caian por su frente, Draco la miro un microsegundo, la chica se estaba debilitando, la joven mas inteligente de Hogwarts tenia (y nadie lo niega) un cerebro prodigio, unas técnicas impecables para los hechizos, y era valiente, eso era lo mejor de ella la valentía, pero a veces no era suficiente, Hermione era una bruja de magia normal, nada fuera de lo común, su magia a pesar de ser muy pulida y de que no desperdiciaba mas energia de lo que debía en cada hechizo, no la tenia en grandes cantidades, no era super poderosa, era normal, Draco la miro otro momento mientras esquivaba un hechizo de Bellatrix, la castaña lanzo un hechizo que el NUNCA había escuchado, sonrio para si, bueno no era la mas poderosa pero todo eso se compensaba con su casi anormal inteligencia.

Draco por otro lado peleaba bastante bien contra Bellatrix, pero su pelea se fijaba mas que todo en la defensa pues su oponente no le daba chace para lanzale muchos hechizos, Bellatrix al contrario de Nott era demasiado experimentada, no por nada era la mano derecha de Voldemort, simplemente acertaba a protegerse, a mandar contrahechizos y uno que otro ataca que por tener poco tiempo para realizarlos no le salian del todo perfectos.

-Hermione no podemos seguir asi – Exclamo Draco ocultándose detrás de la misma piedra en que antes estaban.

La muchacha se le unión respirando agitada – lo se ¿Qué podemos hacer? –

BUM!

Un hechizo mandado por Bellatrix hizo volar en mil pedazos la roca, lanzando a Hermione y a Draco por los aires.

El Principe Slytherin cayo sobre su hombro izquierdo, un crack seguido de un fuerte dolor fue todo lo que necesito saber el rubio para darse cuenta que tenia el hombro dislocado.

-¡AGh! – grito el chico mirando a todos lados, intentado localizar a Hermione. La chica llego tras de el y le ayudo a levantarse, tenia una cortada profunda en su cuello y parecía que su parpado derecho iba a comenzar a inflamarse.

-¿Draco? – susurro pues no quería que los mortifagos escucharan el nombre de su acompañante.

-Es… Estoy bien – tomo su varita pero se la cayo de la mano – ¡maldita sea! no puedo lanzar ningún hechizo con mi hombro asi – exclamo enojado.

Hermione tomo la varita de Draco y se coloco frente a el.

-pues yo si – Draco la miro y sonrio, valla que eso de la valentía iba enserio.

-No lo puedes hacer – Hermione sonrio de una forma muy Sly y camino directa hacia los mortifagos, Draco la siguió un poco desesperado.

Bellatrix carcajeo al mirar a la sangre sucia caminar hacia ellos con ambas varitas, parecía que el niño se había lastimado.

-¿el pequeño héroe se lastimo? – pregunto con su sonrisa odiosa. Draco gruño "bruja" pensó irónicamente, no podiaa permitir que Hermione peleara sola contra ellos.

-Draco confía en mi - volvió a murmurar Hermione sin dejar de mirar a los mortifagos.

Draco suspiro, no quedaba de otra, una vez mas su vida estaba en manos de Hermione.

Un hechizo lanzado por Nott dio comienzo a una nueva etapa de la batalla, Hermione empujo a Draco y lo esquivo por muy poco el imperius.

La chica lo hacia bien, pero como le paso a Draco la primera vez solo se limitaba a esquivar y a protegerse.

-¡Hermione! – grito Draco cuando un crucio de Bellatrix dio de lleno en el pecho de la muchacha.

El ahora castaño, Draco, corrió hacia Hermione, no podía detener el hechizo sin su varita.

-¡Ahora tu! – grito Nott apuntando a Draco, quien se había colocado frente a Hermione para protegerla.

Sin saber de donde saco fuerzas, Hermione se empujo a Draco recibiendo por segunda vez un crucio.

-¡No! – una voz que no había sonado antes en el lugar hizo que Nott dejara de concentrarse en la sangre sucia para ver como un niño salía de entre los arbustos y se interponía – ¡deje a la señorita Hermione! – tanto el Sly como la Gry miraron sorprendidos a Joseph que se paraba frente a ellos con las manos extendidas.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Bellatrix casi escupiendo las palabras.

-¡que importa! Desmaius – grito Nott apuntando al niño.

Draco y Hermione se disupusieron a ir a protegerlo, Joseph se cubrió con las manos aterrado, porque con lo poco que había visto sabia dos cosas, la primera que esos hombres de negro no eran buenos y segundo que esos rayos que lanzaban dolían, sabia que dolían por la expresión de la señorita Granger al recibir uno de ellos. Estaba petrificado, espero que pegara pronto contra el, pero eso nunca llego.

Sin saber con que fuerzas y con que valentía saco sus brazos de sus ojos y miro a su alrededor, todos le miraban anodados.

La varita de Nott se encontraba tirada en el suelo cerca de este, que miraba a Joseph con los ojos descuadrados.

-¿es mago? – pregunto Hermione a Draco, este asintió un tanto orgulloso.

El desmaius lanzado por Nott fue rebotado de alguna extraña forma por Joseph, Draco supuso que fue el instinto mágico que todos los magos y brujas tienen, en situaciones como estas (de peligro, miedo, estrés, furia y hasta diversión) la magia tiende a desatarse.

-¿es mago? – musito Nott aun en shock.

- puede ser el mismo ministro de magia si le da la gana – hablo Bellatrix blandiendo su varita – nadie mas puede interferir –

Dio un paso al frente y con sus ojos de maniaca apunto al niño – esto sera lo mas cerca que estes de la magia niño – explico crudamente, Hermione y ayudo a Draco a levantarse, estaban a unos metros de Joseph que seguía en una posición incomoda, paralisado por el miedo.

-¡Avada kedravra! – el hechizo salió de la boca de Bellatrix con un tono de satisfacción morboso.

Hermione y Draco miraron frustrados como el hechizo iba dirijido hacia el niño.

-¡NO! – grito un hombre, saliendo del mismo lugar que Joseph en esos momentos, colocándose frente al niño.

Un rayo verde pego directamente en el pecho del hombre, que cayo al suelo con los ojos abiertos y una mirada vacia.

-¡papa! – grito Joseph acercándose al cuerpo inerte del hombre -¡papi! ¡Muévete, hay que salir de aquí papa! –

- ¡maldita! – insulto Draco a la asesina, mientras se lanzaba de forma aparatosa hacia el niño.

- púdrete asqueroso sangre sucia – la sonrisa malvada de la mujer parecía esparcir un aire de miedo en el lugar – agh – Bellatrix se toco el brazo izquierdo, la marca le ardia.

-el amo nos necesita – explico Nott también tocándose el brazo.

-entonces acabemos con estos pronto – Bellatrix se recupero rápido de su dolor para atacar a los tres campistas.

Hermione al percatarse de la leve distracción de los mortifagos, tomo la mano de Joseph – Draco sujétate a mi – el slytherin sin pensar mucho en lo que hacia pues el dolor de su hombro ya lo estaba matando, tomo con su mano derecha a Hermione.

Justo antes que un nuevo hechizo saliera de la varita de Bellatrix, con una velocidad increíble Hermione grito – ¡Bombarda! –

El gran árbol detrás de los mortifagos crujió espantosamente pues el hechizo había pegado contra este, ambos encapuchados se preocuparon por esquivarlo pues iba a caer sobre ellos.

-¡espero que esto me salga bien! ¡sujetense! – pensando en un lugar en el que habían estado hace unos días, Hermione realizo un leve movimiento y todos sintieron como de su ombligo les alaban y se separaban de donde estaban ambos mortifagos.

……………….----------------------……………..------------------………………

La inevitable confrontación había comenzado, Ginny lanzo un poderoso Reducto a uno de los mortifagos, el cual pego con fuerza contra el suelo.

-mocosa del demonio – exclamo el atacado levantándose.

-¡Expelliarmus! – grito Ron hacia el otro mortifago.

Zabini tenia un duelo de miradas con su "padre" el cual no le reconocia (para alivio de todos).

-¡everte Statum!- exclamo Zabini contra su padre.

Bueno hablando como padre biológico porque de resto a nada tenían uno con el otro, sus padres se habían divorciado cuando el era un niño, su querido padre nunca lo fue a visitar, por mucho tiempo Blaise odio a su madre, pues siempre pensó que era por culpa de ella que su padre no quisiera nada con el, ahora sabia bien porque su madre tan poco quería que lo viera, su padre habría prometido al Lord Voldemort el servicio de su primogenito, es decir ¡el! ¿Blaise Zabini al servicio del que no debe ser nombrado? Luego de esto se arrepintió tanto de las peleas con su madre, ahora estaba eternamente agradicido pues en cierta medida le dio una escapatoria de eso, aun asi su querido padre se había ocupado de matar de sus dos padrastros. El primero nunca se llevo bien con el, pero el segundo se porto como un verdadero padre, y por eso odiaba a ese mortifago que estaba frente a el, por aberlo abandonado, por venderlo a su querido amo y por matar a la única figura paterna que el pudo tener.

-¡flipendo! – volvió a gritar, como odiaba a ese hombre.

-¡Ron! – Blaise escucho el grito de Ginny y miro como el pelirrojo Weasley salía volando por los aires y caia estrepitosamente contra un árbol.

-¡mocomurcielago! – el hechizo no había terminado de salir de la boca de la menor Weasley cuando unas especies de murciélagos purpuras pegajosos se precipitaban contra el mortifago que ataco a Ron, Blaise miro anodadado, la chica tenia gran poder.

El Mortifago cayo al suelo tratando de quitarse los "mocos" de toda la cara, lo estaban como aficciando rodando por la tierra desesperado.

-Finite Incantatem- el tercer mortifago ayudo al otro a quitarse los mocomurcielagos lanzados por la pobretona Weasley.

-¡AGH! – grito el padre de Zabini, todos le miraron, se tocaba el brazo con fuerza – vámonos dejemos de perder el tiempo con estos mocosos, el Lord nos necesita – los otros dos sin muchos miramientos desaparecieron.

-¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Ginny.

-Voldemort va a entrar en acción – la chica miro asustada a Zabini.

-Ron – se dijo y corrió hasta su hermano.

- ¿esta bien? – Blaise se acerco hasta ellos mirando al pelirrojo que estaba inconciente.

-si… solo se desmayo con el golpe –

-¿ahora que hacemos? – pregunto Ginny.

- lo que Granger dijo - contesto Blaise, tomo la mano de Ginny y le ordeno que sujetara fuerte a su hermano, la muchacha obedeció, y desaparecieron en medio del bosque.

………………..000000000000000000000000……………..

Harry despertó sobresaltado, como quien contiene mucho tiempo la respiración y necesita desesperado el oxigeno, le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta de donde estaba, Luna le sujetaba la cabeza y le miraba impresionada.

-¡Harry se suponía que no despertarías aun! – grito de la impresión.

Alejandro miro descolocado como Harry se incorporaba en su asiento con una mano en su cabeza.

-¿que sucedió? – Harry miro a Alejandro y miro al camino que estaba húmedo por la neblina.

-¿lleva mucho tiempo la neblina? – pregunto Harry ignorando darle una respuesta a Alejandro.

-no… hace unos minutos – explico Luna - ¿Por qué Harry? – temia por la respuesta.

- Porque el viene hacia… sabe donde estamos –

Alejandro y Luna aceleraron entre si, el castaño apretó el acelerador.

-supongo que es nuestro turno de pelear – murmuro Luna mirando por la ventana del copiloto… unas sombras negras venían desde las alturas. El lord los buscaba.

CONTINUARA.

MUY poco de Luna Alejandro y Harry, pero como pudieron ver el siguiente cap les toca a ellos. Ya verán!.

Entre otras cosas a decir, los hechizos nombrados los saque de eldiccionario . org asi que cualquier cosa vean ahí.

Ya saben un poco del pasado de Blaise y de su vida familiar.

El porque ellos se saben desaparecer? Sencillo.

Hermione y Blaise son los que realizan los hechizos. De los presente solo tres saben hacerlos, el que falta es Draco.

Ambos Slytherin es fácil, son hijos de mortifagos esto no les cuesta. Y Hermione bueno las palabras raton de biblioteca les sirve? Además esta seria la segunda vez que lo intenta, como ella misma dijo – espero que esto me salga bien! – jejeje

Gracias.

Bueno cuidenc! Y gracias a mis seguidoras.


	23. Cap 21 FINAL

AQUÍ ESTA! El gran FINAL!!!

Me costo MUCHISIMO hacerlo, pero todo vino con que lo soñé, espero que les guste… yo no se, hay gente que va a odiarme por aquí… pero lo siento hasta aquí puedo exprimir mi cerebro…

(por lo menos en cuanto a este fic)…

Quiero darle muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me apoyaron me escribieron amablemente reviuw y rieron conmigo en este fic.

Ha sido una de las mejores experiencias que he tenido.

Hay cosas que quedaron sin aclarar… pero no se preocupen todavía falta el BONUS final. (no es epilogo es BONUS!) será cortito pero eso ya va para después… ahorita mis neuronas se van de viaje…

Cuídense muchísimo…

PAZ Y AMOR!!!!

Capitulo 21.

EL FINAL!

Cayeron estrepitosamente en el medio de lo que parecía un patio, Hermione miro a todos lados para verificar que no los vieron…

-¿están bien? – pregunto la chica mirando a Draco que se sostenía el hombro adolorido, a su lado estaba Joseph algo desorientado y aun con lagrimas en los ojos, Hermione suspiro triste, pobre niño.

-eso creo – contesto Draco justo antes que un quejido de dolor saliera de su boca, la chica se arrodillo a su lado.

-Draco no te muevas, déjame revisar – En ese instante Joseph miro al joven de cabello marron, si le quitaba esa característica física y le cambiaba el color de ojos… ¿quizás piel mas pálida?

-¿señor Draco? – pregunto temeroso, Hermione y el mismo Draco volteraron a mirarlo.

- Joseph se que en este momento debes de tener muchas preguntas, te prometo que te las contestaremos pero ahora no – Draco fue quien dijo esto, justo antes que Hermione le tocara el hombro que se tornaba de un preocupante color purpura.

- Draco creo… creo que se te salió el hombro, hay que arreglarlo – Draco palideció (aun bajo esa piel curtida que le dio la Gry)

– yo… yo puedo acomodarlo – siguió hablando la chica, Draco alzo una ceja escéptico – a mi tío le paso lo mismo el verano ante pasado y yo estuve ahí cuando se lo colocaron de nuevo –

Draco bufo – ¡ver no es lo mismo que hacer! – Hermione le miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-ya bueno, pero es mejor que dejarte así, no sabemos cuanto tiempo estaremos en esta situación – Draco la miro un microsegundo, suspiro y asintió.

- Joseph mi niño – el aludido miro a Hermione dudoso – sostén el otro brazo de Draco.

El niño se levanto del suelo y dio la vuelta hasta tomar el brazo libre del Sly.

-Bueno Draco te acuerdas que iba a cumplir años - comenzó a hablar la castaña arremangándole la camisa al joven, Draco la miro descolocado ¿era momento de hablar de eso?

-eh si… -

Hermione sonrió - ¿Qué me ibas a regalar? – pregunto inocente, mientras sus manos hacían algo que su cara no reflejaba.

-bueno… no se yo iba a ¡AH! – grito Draco luego de que Hermione le diera un jalon del brazo y con un Crack el hombro de Draco regreso a su lugar.

Draco la miraba palido y sudoroso – lo siento… es que tenia que distraerte antes de hacerlo – Draco seguía sin decir palabra – ahora por si a caso … Episkey – Draco sintió como un hormigueo en su hombro – es por si tenias hueso roto o algo, pero igual luego hay que revisarte con un experto-Draco le sonrió agradecido, esa chica era una diosa.!

-¿señor Malfoy por favor me puede soltar el brazo? - pregunto Joseph, Draco le miro un instante a la cara y luego bajo la vista a su mano la cual tenia fuerte mente apretada la del niño.

-disculpa – musito, bueno eso había sido enormemente doloroso, pero luego de unos instantes de debilidad comenzaba a sentirse mejor (por lo menos en relación a antes de que se lo acomodaran).

Draco se paro del suelo y se tomo la molestia de mirar a su alrededor.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto un poco fastidiado.

-fue el único lugar que se me ocurrió – musito Hermione divertida, camino resulta hasta la puerta de la casa.

El timbre sonó, y los tres esperaron impacientes a que el dueño del lugar abriera, pasaron unos minutos y sonó el pestillo, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre semidesnudo usando bóxers.

-¿hola? – dijo Hermione luego de quedarse sin habla al ver a Alexander (N/A el primo de Alejandro) en bóxers, mostrando un bronceado, esbelto e impúdico cuerpo.

-eh.. punk!!! Juieff… disculpa… he necesitamos tu ayuda – logro decir la chica que no se daba cuenta que tenia a un Draco Malfoy cabreado atrás.

- hola… pasen – saludo Alexander con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus blancos y perfectos dientes (N/a Marca Colgate).

Draco paso frente a el con cara de pocos amigos "estúpido primo supermodelo de Alejandro" pensó caminando detrás de Hermione y Joseph.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

La neblina había comenzado a tornarse cada vez mas espesa, los faros del carro no alumbraban tanto como para saber por donde iban y definitivamente no le daba buena espina el hecho que pudiera ver a mortifagor por el retrovisor siguiéndolos a lo lejos.

-¡hay dios! – grito Luna, mirando aterrada como los encapuchados de capa negra se lanzaban en picada hacia ellos desde sus escobas.

-¡un plan necesitamos un plan! ¿Dónde esta Hermione cuando la necesito? – farfullo Potter mirando a todos lados del carro, como esperando que la idea llegara a su cabeza.

-¡Luna avisale a Hermione que nos siguen!- ordeno Alejandro sin quitar la vista de la carretera que cada vez era mas invisible a sus ojos.

Luna saco una moneda de oro - ¿Cómo hace Hermione esto? – se pregunto la chica…

A ver Luna tu eres Ravenclaw eres inteligente… piensa.

La chica miro la moneda y coloco la punta de la varita en ella, pensó detenidamente que podía colocar…

Cerro los ojos concentrándose lo mas que podía, luego de un segundo los abrió y miro su resultado - ¡listo! – grito la chica mostrándole la moneda a Harry, quien miro el dorso y vio lo que decía.

-¿S.O.S? ¡Nada mas eso le colocaste! – exclamo el ojiverde exaltado.

Luna frunció el ceño – ¡es una moneda idiota! ¡Que quieres le escriba! ¿la biblia tal vez? – contesto irónica la rubia.

Harry miro frustrado hacia atrás, los mortífagos estaban cada vez mas cerca.

-no llegaremos a donde Hermione a este paso – explico, Luna le escuchaba con atención.

- Luna ayuda a Alejandro a despejar la neblina, Alejandro dame tu varita – ordeno con decisión, el castaño lo miro asustado.

-¿mi… mi varita? - pregunto dudoso, el nunca le había aflojado a nadie su varita.

-si tu varita, dámela yo te la cuidare y tu no la puedes usar mientras manejas – con pesar Alejandro le dio su varita – me la cuidad – suplico tomando de nuevo el volante.

-¿este quemacoco se puede quitar? Pregunto Harry mirando al techo del carro (n/a yo no se como se dicen en otros lados, el quemacoco es como una ventana que esta en el techo de algunos carros, que se puede quitar)

Luna le contesto la pregunta pulsando un botón del tablero, mecánicamente la ventana se deslizo y dejo ver el exterior.

-ya saben que hacer – Luna y Alejandro asintieron.

…...

Ginny se levanto aturdida - ¿Dónde estamos? – murmuro acomodándose la camisa.

-En donde Hermione dijo que nos veriamos - contesto Blaise ayudándola a levantarse, Ron yacía al lado de ellos, aun inconciente.

-parece dormido… - razono Blaise mirando al pelirrojo. Ginny se arrodillo al lado de su hermano mayor y lo miro detenidamente.

- ¡pero si esta dormido! – Exclamo - ¡Ronald Weasley a levantarse! –

El miembro mas alto del trió de oro se levanto se un golpe – ¿mama? – pregunto desorientado, Ginny se rio.

-no hay tiempo para juegos, entremos a ver si los demás ya llegaron – corto Blaise viendo como los hermanos se iban a pelear.

Tocaron el timbre de la cara, esperaron unos minutos y ahí estaba abriendo la puerta, un chico alto, moreno, esbelto que mostraba todo su torso y parte de sus piernas de una forma muy impúdica ( y liberal sin pisca de pudor) a quien le tocaba.

-ya los esperábamos – saludo Alexander a todos y le dedico una sonrisa "encantadora" según Ginny, que paso muy lentamente y comiéndoselo con la mirada.

Blaise la siguió de mala gana "Estúpido primo supermodelo de Alejandro" pensó irritado.

Ginny entro al recibo sin tiempo de mirar quien estaba ahí, pues una Hermione mas despeinada de lo normal la abrazo sin ninguna delicadeza – gracias a dios que llegaron bien – grito la Gryffindor mas inteligente.

Ginny le correspondió el abrazo, y miro, esta vez, sin interrupción a los demás, un muchacho de cabello marrón la miraba con un toque de superioridad "Malfoy" y al lado de este, un niño que ella ya conocía, no dejaba de botar gruesas lagrimas.

-¿Qué hace el aquí? – pregunto Blaise señalando a Joseph.

-es que el nos siguió con su papa… y Bellatrix lo mato – comunico fríamente Draco sin mirar al niño que hipaba. Ginny camino hasta el pequeño y lo abrazo susurrándole cosas tiernas al oído.

-¿y ahora que hacemos? – pregunto Blaise a Hermione, ella sonrio nerviosa.

-Hace media hora mande una lechuza a la orden del fénix – explico mirando por la ventana.

- ¡tardara mucho en llegar, al menos unas 4 horas! – intervino por primera vez Ron.

- no tanto, menos, Eratos es muy rápida, vuela el doble de rápido que las demás lechuzas – respondió Alexander, quien había prestado su lechuza.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry James Potter había sacado todo su tronco a travez de quemacoco y lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra con dos varitas, la suya y la de Alejandro.

-no puedo creer que esto este pasando – murmuro Luna mientras miraba por la ventana, pensando en que sirve para quitar la neblina.

-Luna ya casi no veo nada – Alejandro por poco chocaba contra la orilla de la cera.

-no se como quitar la neblina pero puedo iluminar mas – Luna se asomo por la ventana del copiloto, haciendo que sus largos cabellos amarillos canario hondearan desordenados a causa del viento, apunto la varia hacia el frente y grito –¡Lumus Maximma!-

Un rayo de Luz blanca e increíblemente brillante alumbro la carretera varios metro, dando, sino bien un extenso campo de visión, por lo menos la oportunidad de ver mas allá de sus narices.

-¡perfecto Luna! – Exclamo Alejandro.

Harry por otro lado se agachaba cada vez que un hechizo lanzado por un mortifago venia a el.

-¡Expelliarmus! ¡desmaius! – gritaba a cada capa que se acercaba, si bien no acertaba ningún hechizo (porque tanto ellos como los mortifagos estaban en movimiento) estos se alejaban evitando que se acercaran a ellos.

- ¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos? – pregunto Alejandro la tercera vez que Harry se agachaba dentro del carro.

-¡ni idea! Ocupémonos de llegar primero – volvió a salir para lanzar un flipendo que dio directo a un mortifago, el cual cayo estrepitosamente en el asfalto.

-¡AH! – Harry miro a su lado derecho, donde el pánico se apodero de el, un mortifago se había posicionado del lado del copiloto sin que el se diera cuenta y tomaba el brazo de Luna alandolo hacie el.

-¡Luna! – Alejandro tomo el pie de Luna con una mano mientras sostenía el volante con la otra, esto causo que el auto se fuera de lado haciendo que Harry se golpeara las costillas con los bordes del quemacoco.

-¡auch! – se quejo el cara rajada cuando se golpeo por segunda vez, intentaba bajar para atrapar a Luna pero justo cuando lo iba a conseguir.

-¡te tengo!- el mortifago tomo a Luna con tal fuerza que la saco de un solo tirón por la ventana del carro…

-¡Harry! – grito la chica que se sostenía del mortifago para no caer, el hombre la tenia agarrada por el pecho de la túnica y ella se debatía entre empujarlo o sostenerse mas de el "¡detesto volar!" pensó mortificada.

Harry miro angustiado como el mortifago se alejaba de ellos y se lleva a Luna.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

-¡Luna me mando un mensaje! - todos miraron a Hermione que mostraba su moneda de oro (cortesía de ella para los del ED) - dice S.O.S – explico leyéndolo.

-eso quiere decir que están en problemas – explico (inútilmente y sin ser necesario) Ron, todos lo miraron con unas expresiones de ¿enserio?

-¿Alexander tu sabes hacer un traslador?- pregunto Ginny.

El chico asintió.

-necesitamos que hagas uno – el muchacho no se dio a rogar y tomo una camisa suya, tomo su varita, y apunto a la prenda.

-¿pero antes necesito que me digan a donde nos va a transportar?- Todos miraron a Hermione como esperando que ella ordenara.

- Bueno, bueno… a la madriguera – respondió apurada Granger, Ginny sonrió, tenia razón, ese era el mejor lugar.

-portus – hechizo, una brillo azul salió de la camisa y todos miraron intrigados el objeto.

- listo – termino sonriendo el chico, que aun andaba en bóxers (para deleite de las dos chicas presentes y frustre de los demás).

………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¡Toma tu varita!- grito Harry a Alejandro lanzándole la varia por debajo del carro, el muchacho la tomo.

- ¿que piensas hacer? – pregunto el pelimarron pero la respuesta nunca llego.

Alejandro miro anodado como las piernas de Harry se separaban del asiento y subían rápidamente a través del quemacoco.

Harry se había tomado de una de las escobas de los mortifagos, el hombre le metió una patada en a cara intentando librarse de el, pues el peso de ambos los hacia decender rápidamente.

-¡flipendo! – grito Harry enviando al enmascarado por los aires.

La escoba se descontrolo en ese momento por no tener a un piloto fijo, Harry se miraba a si mismo caer contra el duro asfalto, en una de sus (ya acostumbradas) maniobras, tomo la escoba del mango y se sentó en ella justo a tiempo para alzar el vuelo.

Alejandro lo miro por el retrovisor sorprendido "Valla que el si es el niño que vivió" pensó, pero no tuvo tiempo de tranquilizarse pues un rayo rojo paso por su lado izquierdo sorprendiéndolo.

Un mortifago se asomo por la ventana desde su escoba -¿gustoso de verme? – pregunto divertido apuntándolo con la varita. Alejandro lo miro impresionado, pero no por nada se llamaba Alejandro Acevedo.

-No sabes cuanto - giro el volante bruscamente hacia la izquierda, haciendo que el mortifago se pegara contra la pared del barranco que constituía el flanco izquierdo de la carretera, el hombre choco contra la roca roja y se raspo la mascara, no resistió mas y cayo de bruces contra el suelo dando varias vueltas y quedando en una posición algo incomoda.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Todos pensarían que la linda y tierna Luna Lovegood se quedaría hipando y llorando agarrada por el mortifago que la capturo, pues ¡NO! la escoba daba varias vueltas sin sentido y se veía que el pobre mortifago intentaba mantener en vuelo el armatoste en el que estaba sujetándose.

-¡sueltame! – gritaba la rubia, que se encontraba frente a el mortifago, y lo tironeaba de la mascara.

El hombre en un arranque de ira, la tomo por el pecho y halo hacia el intentando aplacarla, solo que cometió un error… su mano no estaba precisamente donde debía estar, pues toda la palma de la mano derecha la tenia sobre el seno (izquierdo específicamente) de la muchacha.

-¡AH! – un chillido agudo corto el aire – ¡depravado! – sin saber como, la muchacha le mordió el antebrazo, haciendo que este la soltara y casi sin girarse le apunto con la varita – ¡levicorpus! – grito, el hombre salió volando por los aires y ella quedo montada en la escoba, que se detuvo insofacto.

"mierda" pensó la rubia, que tomaba la escoba como si su vida se fuera en ello "!yo no se volar!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter pensó heroicamente en salvar su queridísima amiga Luna, el problema estaba pues, ¡que no podía salvarla! Porque dos mortifagos le seguían a toda velocidad pisándole los talones.

-¡maldita sea! – gruño el gryffindor mirando hacia el frente, Luna debía de estar cerca con el otro mortifago.

Harry apunto debajo de su axila y murmuro un hechizo viendo si con un poco de suerte le daba a alguno.

-¡Harry! – grito Luna, el muchacho miro, a unos metro a su derecha, diagonal Luna le esperaba sola, montada en una escoba y con toda la pinta de querer llorar de la desesperación.

Harry se aproximo a ella estirando el brazo, Luna hico lo mismo pero sin soltar la escoba, todo fue cuestión de un microsegundo, la mano de Harry sujeto firmente la de la Ravenclaw, la rubia sintió como la alaban del brazo y seguía a Harry por los aires.

-¡Harry! – grito la chica desde su escoba, Harry aun la sostenía con su mano, el chico la miro un segundo dando a entender que si la escuchaba – ¡solo dime como volar en recta, porque así no podemos lanzar hechizos! – grito Luna.

Harry la miro mortificado, pero ella tenia razón - ¡sujeta fuerte el mango de la escoba e inclínate poco a poco hacia el frente! – Luna asintió temerosa - ¿Lista? A la cuenta de tres… uno… dos… tres –

Luna y Harry se soltaron de la mano, por un momento el azabache se desastabilizo pero siguió derecho, miro a su lado a ver si Luna se encontraba pero la chica estaba estática en el mismo lugar, le miro temerosa y con sus cabello revueltos -¡Luna! – grito viendo como los dos mortifagos se acercaban, la muchacha miro sobre su hombro y como si de pasar un suiche se tratara, tomo la escoba firmemente y se lanzo hacia el frente.

Harry no se dio cuenta en que momento la ojiazul le paso por un lado como alma que lleva el diablo gritando - ¡Huye de los Mortifagos, huye de los mortifagos! –

Harry dirigió su trasporte hacia la misma dirección, siendo aun perseguidos por los encapuchados.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-a penas lleguen los demás hay que irnos todos juntos de una buena vez – explico Hermione impaciente, saliendo de la casa de Alexander y mirando la calle preocupada.

-esta bien – contesto Ron mirando a la misma dirección de Hermione.

-¿no seria bueno que te pongas ropa? – pregunto Blaise a Alexander de mala gana. El muchacho se miro y pareció caer en cuenta que andaba solo en bóxers "unos ricos y apretados bóxers" pensó Ginny mordiéndose el labio.

-lo siento, es que en el mundo del modelaje uno pierda la inhibición ¡ya regreso! – Alexander subió las escaleras para satisfacción de los chicos y frustre de Ginny que era la única que estaba dentro de la casa, aun así no pudo evitar mirarle el trasero cuando subía por las escaleras "¡Santo dios! ¡Eso es una grosería de hombre!".

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alejandro utilizo el Lumus que uso Luna para ir por el camino, luego de deshacerse del mortifago que lo perseguía, la chico se preocupaba por llegar sano y salvo a casa de su primo, esperaba que ya todos estuvieran ahí.

Una explosión frente a el le hizo girar todo el volante, haciendo que el carro se coleara y diera varias vueltas en el asfalto, Alejandro dio gracias a Dios por tener el cinturón puesto, se bajo del carro con varita en mano, estaba seguro que eso habían sido los mortifagos, efectivamente, una mujer con cara de psicópata y un mastodonte con cara de tener una neurona estaban frente a el.

-Bellatrix este no es Potter – constato fastidiado Nott viendo a Alejandro.

-lo se idiota – respondió la mujer.

-¿Qué hacemos con el? – pregunto el mastodonte.

-hum.. – la mujer sonrió divertida - ¿matarlo? – inquirió remoliéndose los labios como si fuese un dulce a punto de ser devorado.

Alejandro retrocedió un paso, estos dos se veían diferente a los otros… eres muy confiados y que habían matado a muchos ya, trago saliva nervioso. El carro ya no servia para nada y salir corriendo seria una idea muy estúpida "bueno esto fue bonito mientras duro" pensó resignado el muchacho.

-¡por favor no me maten! – suplico Alejandro con los ojos aguados y brillantes, Nott lo miro con indiferencia mientras Bellatrix casi parecía querer escupirle.

-¡cállate niño! – ordeno la mujer.

-Bellatrix hay que apurarnos – apresuro el otro de negro con mal talante.

-¡a mi no me hables así! – se volteo la mortifaga a mirarlo con ira y prepotencia.

-no te he dicho nada – se defendió el hombre.

-¡Furnunculus! – grito la Alejandro hacia Nott, que lo vio un poco (solo un poco) menos fuerte que la mujer y mas distraído.

Nott recibió el hechizo de lleno en la cara que comenzó a llenársele de ampollas amarillentas y a puntos de explotar – ¡ah! Maldito idiota – se quejo Nott tratando de cubrirse la cara que le dolia.

Bellatrix rio con sorna de Nott, justo momento en que Alejandro aprovecho para correr hacia la niebla, la mujer con ira fue tras de el, dejando a Nott tirado arreglándoselas el solo.

-¡no te escaparas niño!- Alejandro corría sin orientación alguna, no veía nada y escuchaba la voz de la mujer mas cerca.

-¡Incarcero! – grito Bellatrix al divisar al muchacho, unas gruesas cuerdas ataron a Alejandro que emitió un quejido cuando estas se apretaron a su diafragma, cayo al suelo con un golpe seco boca abajo.

- despídete de este mundo –

-¡Expelliarmus! – la varita de Bellatrix salió volando, la mujer miro a sus espaldas ¡Aleluya! Potter estaba frente a ella, con su cabello despeinado y su mirada de igualado.

-pero si es el pequeño piti Potti… - el tono burlón de la mujer le hervía hacia hervir la sangre.

-¿me vas a atacar? Yo sin varita… - pregunto la mujer con voz inocentemente fingida.

- no voy a pelear contigo – explico Harry, mirando de reojo como Alejandro susurraba un Diffindo y cortaba sus ataduras.

-¿ah no? ¡Lastima porque yo si! – la mujer saco de su cinturón otra varita "de respuesto" pensó Harry blandiendo la suya.

-Cruci…- comenzó Bellatrix.

-¡Petrificus Totallus! – Alejandro había atacado a la mortifaga desde atrás, la mujer queda con los ojos abiertos y la varita en el aire. – se que tu no atacas por detrás pero yo si - se disculpo el pelimarron.

Harry sonrio divertido.

-¡Potter! – Alejandro y Harry se miraron a los ojos, ese no era un mortifago y mucho menos Luna… una escabrosa voz retumbo en el lugar, haciendo que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaran.

-Voldemort – musito Harry asustado.

-¡Alejandro!- la voz aguda y (generalmente) dulce de Luna corto el aire, sacándolos de su terrorífico transe, Luna Lovegood volaba hacia ellos a esto de estrellarse, la muchacha llevaba en una mano lo que era la escoba de Harry y a como podía se sujetaba de su propia escoba.

Sin aterrizar le lanzo la escoba al azabache, la cual quedo flotando en el aire cerca de el y siguió de largo extendiéndole la mano a Alejandro.

El aludido no lo pensó dos veces y tomo la mano de la rubia sujetándose de la escoaba también, Harry tomo la escoba que le habían dado y salió volando con ellos dos a su lado.

-¡Apúrense! – grito Harry mirando sobre su Hombre, la sombra de Voldemort se veía en el firmamento.

Luna miraba mortificada a Harry y se inclino mas –He Luna… ¿sabes volar esto? – pregunto dudoso su acompañante de vuelo

– ¡No, pero ya veras como ahoritica aprendo! – contesto la chica sujetándose bien. Alejandro la miro pálido y se sujeto de sus caderas "vamos a morir" pensó desdichado.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Han tardado demasiado – solto Ron ya casi halándose de los cabellos, Hermione miro preocupada la calle, nadie aparecia.

Ginny, Blaise, Draco salieron de la casa para acompañarlos.

-Esto me esta preocupando – Blaise no había terminado de decir la frase cuando un grito un poco agudo ( y no de mujer) se escucho en el fondo.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Joseph que había llegado de la mano de Alexander (que solo se había colocado unos monos).

-¡miren! – la mano de Alexander apuntaba al cielo, todos miraron anodados como Luna Lovegood, sostenía con determinación una escoba y detrás de ella, en la misma escoba un Alejandro particularmente asustado gritaba a todo pulmon –¡nos vamos a estrellar! – ambos chicos bajaron en picada descontrolados y chocaron aparatosamente contra la grama.

Alejandro salió volando hacia el frente mientras Luna rodaba por la grama ya.

-¡chicos! – todos corrieron hacia ambos chicos y les ayudaron a incorporarse.

-¿están bien? – pregunto Alexander ayudando a Luna apararse, la muchacha lo miro de arriba abajo alucinada " ¡Que grosería de hombre!" pensó automática – ahora si – contesto sonriendo coqueta.

- ¡Luna! – regaño Ginny casi riendo, su amiga aun no cambiaba.

Alejandro llego al lado, tocándose un costado adolorido.

-¿y Harry? – pregunto Ron nervioso.

-¡ahí! – grito Draco mirando como Potter bajaba en picada siendo seguidos por… por ¡VOLDEMORT!.

-¡accio traslador! - grito Ron (pues Hermione le había dado la orden que lo hiciera minutos antes), la camisa de Alexander salió volando de la casa.

Harry bajo de la escoba casi sin haber terminado de aterrizar completamente, trastabillo un par de pasos y corrió a donde sus amigos.

Ron extendió la camisa como un autómata, mirando como Voldemort llegaba literalmente volando, Luna tomo un extremo, Blaise sujeto la manga, Hermione tomo la otra manga junto con Draco que tuvo que cargar a Joseph a como pudo con su brazo bueno.

-agarra cualquier parte de la camisa – ordeno Malfoy, Joseph asustado tomo una esquina, Alexander detrás de Luna agarro un pedazo, mientras que Ginny tuvo que agacharse un poco para que Alejandro tomara el cuello.

-¡Harry apúrate! – grito Hermione.

Todo parecía en cámara lenta, Harry corrió a todo lo que pudo, Vodemort alzaba la varita magistralmente y con un siseo maligno musito – ¡Avada Kedavra! –

El rayo verde iba directo a la espalda del niño que vivo, como por obra de dios (al menos eso parece) Draco estiro la camisa lo suficiente para que en cuestión de medio segundo Harry con el dedo índice toco la etiqueta de la camisa, el traslador se activo y todos sintieron un halon en el ombligo.

El grito furico de Voldemort se retumbo en todo los arboles del lugar.

-¡MALDITA SEAS POTTER! -.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Aterrizaron en el jardín de la madriguera, todos desorientados todos asustados, Hermione se acerco a Harry y lo inspecciono de pies a cabezas, luego de estar segura que el muchacho solo contaba con un par de rasguños, un ojo inchado y nada mas que cansancio lo abrazo llorando como una histérica – ¡Harry, estaba tan asustada! – grito mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas.

Todos miraron enternecidos a la siempre calculadora Hermione con su fría lógica, bueno en algún momento tenia que explotar.

-¡chicos! – la voz de Molly Weasley saliendo de la casa con los ojos aguados y su tono desesperadamente maternal les hizo sentir a todos sanos y salvos..

-¡mama! – gritaron Ginny y Ron abrazándola. La mujer les correspondió el abrazo y les palmeo la cara.

-¡acabamos de recibir la lechuza, justo en este momento!- exclamo mirándolos a todos, reconociendo cinco caras nuevas que nunca había visto.

-¡entren! – exclamo luego de haberse quedado mirando bobaliconamente a el abdomen de Alexander.

Ron se percato de esto y con un gruñido camino a su casa "tonto primo supermodelo de Alejandro".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dentro de la casa la orden del Fenix los esperaba impacientes.

Al verlos pasar por esa puerta uno por uno con heridas, raspones y caras de cansancio, las expresiones de ellos no pudieron ser en más contraste con las de sus recibidores que reían de felicidad al verlos y sus caras de alivio no se hacían esperar.

Remus abrazo a Hermione, Harry y Ron, con mucha felicidad – cuénteme que sucedió –

Los tres chicos se miraron cansados y se dispusieron a contar todo, con ayuda de Ginny y Luna.

-¿y ustedes quienes son? – pregunto Tonk mirando a Draco y Blaise (que han seguían con sus modificaciones físicas) y Alexander, Alejandro y Joseph que los miraba asustados.

-ah bueno… hum tenemos que decírselos – intervino Hermione, y comenzaron una explicación de todo lo que había pasado con Draco y Blaise (claro quitando la relación de la Gryffindor con el rubio, y de la otra de la pelirroja con el otro Slytherin) también Harry obvio ciertos detalles como la "complicidad" que se había formado con Draco y una que otra cosas que nadie quería contar.

-solo lo principal – explico Luna.

-Finitem incantatem – el cabello de Draco regreso a su platino natural y se encogió un poco sobre las orejas, su pálida piel volvió a resaltar y sus ojos grises volvieron a aparecer.

Por otro lado Blaise se miraba en el espejo mas cercano constatando que su cabello negro fuera igual que antes, y sus ojos del mismo color de la noche, sonrio con suficiencia "perfecto" pensó.

Tonks se acerco a Ginny y la llevo a una esquina –¿oye… quien es ese? – pregunto viendo a Alexander.

-verdad que esta buenísimo… se llama Alexander es primo de Alejandro, ¡es supermodelo! - exclamo frenetica la pelirroja.

-dios… eso es una grosería de hombre- corroboro Tonks sonriendo.

-¿Qué cree que hace tu mama? – pregunto la metamorfomaga al ver que la señora Weasley le ofrecía una camisa al muchacho.

-¡mama! – gritaba Ginny de mal humor por quitarle esa vista.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Draco – se acerco Hermione al chico, que miraba con lastima a Joseph.

-tienes que hablarle- insistió la castaña, Draco la miro largamente y asintió.

Camino hacia Joseph y se arrodillo frente a el.

-hum Joseph… puede que en este momento no te cause la alegría que te tiene que causar esta noticia, pero eres mago – soltó Draco no muy sabido en la materia de consolación, el niño le miro asustado.

-esta bien… no es nada malo todos lo somos – intervino Hermione sentándose a su lado.

-¿mi papa? – pregunto Josepg secándose las lagrimas, Hermione le miro afligida.

-tu padre ya no estará con nosotros – explico Draco tratando de decirlo lo mas "dulce" que su personalidad le permitía, Joseph le miro por unos segundos y sin siquiera pedir permiso se lanzo a los brazos de Draco llorando desconsolado.

El blondo miro a Hermione pidiendo ayuda, y ella le sonrió, Draco suspiro y le devolvió el abrazo al niño, sentándose a su lado. – Dejalo que llore – pidió Hermione mirando triste y enternecida a Joseph, se levanto del lugar y fue hacia donde estaban Kingley y Remus hablando.

-tienen que recuperar el cuerpo del padre de Joseph – pidió casi a tono de orden, ambos magos la miraron y pudieron ver sobre la cabeza de ella al niño llorando a moco tendido sobre el hombro de Draco. Ambos asintieron y desaparecieron con un Plop del lugar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Los aurores revisaron todas las escenas en que hubo batalla, borraron las memorias de aquellos muggles que pudieron presenciar algún indicio de magia y reconstruyeron partes destruidas… aun así la muerte de una persona nunca iba a ser reparada.

-lo sentimos pero su casa fue victima de la ira de… bueno ustedes ya saben quien – explico un auror mirando a Alexander.

- oh que mal- exclamo Tonks acercadose al chico, y sobándole (toqueteándole) descaradamente haciendo como que lo consolaba.

Alexander la miro con aprecio y dijo – no importa… tengo otras propiedades, por aquí en Londres – sonrió, los ojos de Tonks, Ginny y Luna brillaron de emoción.

Las horas pasaron y con una agilidad incomprensible todo iba "arreglándose" a como se podía, Luna se acerco a Alejandro, el joven la miro incomodo pues no estaba acostumbrado a las despedidas.

-¿me escribirás? – pregunto Luna temerosa, mientras se acomodaba un mechon de su cabello rebelde.

-solo si tu me escribes – contesto Alejandro sonriendo.

-¡por supuesto! – grito Luna, perdiendo toda vergüenza se lanzo a los brazos de su nuevo amigo y comenzó a llorar mientras reía.

- ¿cuando te volveré a ver? - pregunto sollozando Luna.

Alejandro sonrió – creo que puedo hacer que mis padres me manden estas navidades, además si Alexander se viene a vivir a Londres un tiempo, será mucho mas fácil que venga – explico.

A Luna esta noticia le hizo brincar de alegría – entonces te espero hasta navidades – sentencio abrazándolo de nuevo.

Alejandro se despidió de todos, de las chicas con un abrazo y unos ojos llorosos, de los chicos con un apretón de mano unos cuantos – espero verte… gracias por todo… valla que te luciste- por parte de cada uno le hicieron a Alejandro sentir que había encontrado unos amigos para toda la vida.

Kingsley había llegado con Remus hace unos minutos y explicaron que al dia siguiente le harian la sepultura al padre de Joseph, mientras tanto llevarían a Alejandro y a Alexarder a sus hogares.

-bueno adiós… fue un placer- se despidió el primo Alexander, Ginny y Luna se lanzaron sobre el muy efusivas convidándolo a que regresara pronto, Hermione con un simpatico beso en su mejilla y un apretón incomodo por parte del resto de los chicos.

-¡fue un placer! – grito Tonks desde la puerta cuando los vio desaparecer en el jardín junto con Kingsley.

Hermione tomo la mano de Draco luego de que este dejara a Joseph durmiendo en el sofá de los Weasley cansado por todo el trajin y de tanto llorar.

-se repondrá – dijo Draco mirándolo mas para si que para Hermione.

La chica sonrio y le tomo la mano – salgamos un momento –

Ambos salieron del lugar, si algo pasaba luego de este tipo de aventuras era que se sentía una sensación de alivio hueco dentro del pecho.

Draco miro a Hermione a los ojos y sonrio.

-¿sabes cual era el regalo que te quería dar para tu cumple años? – Hermione le miro divertida, mientras el tomaba ambas manos de la chica.

-no… - contesto con picardia.

-queria preguntarte, de regalo, ¿si quieres ser mi novia? – Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida…

- ¡si! – la contestación fue seguida por un romantico beso y un abrazo que le dolio bastante a Draco porque su hombro no estaba aun del todo bien.

-¡pero esto no te libra de comprarme un regalo de cumple! – rio divertida la chica besándolo otra vez.

-¡claro que si! ¿Que mas que yo envuelto en papel de regalo y todo? – la voz había sonado igual de altiva que siempre.

-tienes razón – corroboro Hermione abrazándolo de nuevo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry y Ron caminaron al cuarto de este ultimo, con paso lento y amodorrado.

-sabes que me di cuenta Harry- hablo Ron acostado desde su cama, Harry le miro cansado.

-dime Ron… -

– que sigo virgen…- Harry sonrió divertido.

FIN.

Ta ta tan!!!!!!!!!!!

ACLARACIONES: las frases que se repiten "es hombre es una grosería" " estúpido primo supermodelo de Alejandro" es porque quise! No fue una equivocación.

En cuanto a que no nombro nada de Blaise Ginny al final sus motivos hay tan poco se me paso!.

Se les quiere!!!

GRACIAS Y REVIUW!!!


	24. BONUS FINAL

BONUS FINAL

Gracias a TODISIMOS los reviuw que me mandaron… gracias gracias…

Aquí esta este es un BONUS muy corto… no me maten… por cierto hay cosas que aun quedan si resolver serán para la segunda parte… además que si leen cuidadosamente verán algunas cositas que ocurrirán en esta nueva parte.

BONUS

-¡valla Draqui-pooh! – exclamo Pansy asustando a los dos chicos presentes – que emocionante estuvieron tus vacaciones –

Draco y Blaise se miraron, emocionantes no serian las palabras indicadas… tal vez divertidas, enredadas, escalofriantes, cursis… bueno si fueron emocionantes.

-pero tengo preguntitas… - comenzó la princesa Sly sonriendo.

-¿y ahora que Pansy? – pregunto Blaise sentándose.

-¡no me miren asi! – Pansy se acomodo en pose india (N/A de piernas cruzadas) - ¿Qué paso con ese niño Joseph? – pregunto algo angustiada (raro en ella).

-bueno – comenzó Blaise con una sonrisa traviesa, pero no pudo continuar porque Draco le fulmino con la mirada.

-Joseph ahora estudia aquí en Hogwarts – explico sin mucha anestecia el platino, Pansy le miro estupefacta.

-¿enserio? ¿pero como? – estaba a punto de comerse las uñas pero no lo hizo, porque acababa de hacer la manicura y aunque no lo pareciera ella odiaba sentarse horas a esperar que estuvieran listas.

-bueno… la dichosa orden, ordeno que Draco fuera el "protector" de Joseph – explico sonriendo Blaise.

Pansy se unió a la risa, ¿Draco de protector? – ¡yo solo no! Hermione también… - se defendió el muchacho rojo de la verguenza, mas risas por parte de sus amigos.

-hay pero si es tiernísimo… ¿y a que casa va? Porque Slytherin no es… - Draco miro otra vez a Pansy…

-Ravenclaw – farfullo el príncipe Sly, Pansy volvió a carcajearse.

-bueno aunque sea no va a Gryffindor… o peor a ¡Hufflepuff! - los tres comenzaron a reírse.

-pues deberías presentármelo hombre… pobresito con lo loca que es Granger con los estudios y lo cabron que puedes ser tu debe sentirse de lo peor – se ofreció Pansy con una sonrisa angelical.

-¿estas loca? Lo vas a pervertir – contraataco Draco, a lo que Pansy le saco la lengua.

-ademas se lleva bien con Luna – intervino Blaise que llevaba tiempo callado.

-jo… ahora terminara chiflado – opino Pansy divertida.

-no le digas chiflada a Luna – defendió Blaise recibiendo miradas extrañadas de sus amigos.

-anyway – volvió a hablar Pansy -¿Cuándo te hiciste tu novio de la Weasley? – pregunto Pansy con un muy poco disimulado odio hacia la pelirroja.

Los ojos de Blaise se oscurecieron ante la mención de la chica – a comienzos de curso – murmuro Blaise mirando al lago…

-bueno ya que terminaron sus relatos de "las fabulosas aventuras de Potter y sus amigos" – se disculpa Pansy para despedirse mientras se levantaba de la grama y limpiaba su falda.

- ¿Cómo que fabulosas aventuras de Potter y sus amigos? – se quejo el blondo siguiendo a Pansy.

-¿bueno… es el héroe de la cuestión no? Digo tu sabes el que no debe ser nombrado, niño complejo de héroe, cicatriz y blablabla… - se explico la chica enumerando las razones.

-¡pues no! Esa fueron MIS vacaciones, no las de Potter asi que son ¡"las fabulosas aventuras de Malfoy y sus amigos"! – exclamo con determinación Draco con pose digna, hasta que escucho que Blaise carraspeaba.

-ash… de acuerdo… "las fabulosas aventuras de Malfoy y Zabini y sus amigos" ¿contento? –

Blaise asintió divertido…

-¡Whatever! – grito Pansy entrando ya a la sala común – el hecho es que hay que arreglar todos estos enredos que hay ahora… esas vacaciones están en el pasado… ahora importa el presente… -

Draco y Blaise miraron asustados a Pansy.

-¿y eso que cambia todo lo que nos pasa a Draco y a mi en estos momentos? –

Pregunto Blaise temeroso.

-que ahora entro yo a la historia – concluyo Pansy sonriendo traviesa…

GRACIAS.

ADELANTOS DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE.

Aparecerán personajes ya nombrados en Antologia… el new sorpresa Colin Creeve.

Ya estarán en Hogwarst así que prepárense!

Oficialmente Alejandro NO se ira de intercambio ni nada para Hogwarts no me cae… que entren en el asi al cole… mas aparecerá aparecerá y frecuentemente en la segunda parte ya verán.

Hum… se sabra MUCHISIMO del pasado de los personajes. Y de los desastres que harán jejejeje.

Bueno cuidenc. Stamos parlando.


End file.
